When Bra got pregnant
by Toon-Alligator
Summary: Oh no! Bra is pregant--at age 16! And that's not the worst part--It's an evil guy's baby! Follow her dating and getting pregnant and Vegeta's funny reactions! Some light lemon between various characters. Read and Reveiw and I will read&reveiw one of yours
1. The start of the Story

Disclamier: I do not own Dragonball Z or any other trademarked material in this story.  
  
Warning-Sometimes, I tend to get nasty or sexual. If anything in this story makes you think I need to change the rating, tell someone who cares.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Trunks wasn't a baby anymore. He was far from a baby now. In the first part of this story, he was a baby, only about 1 and a half years old. But now he was 27. And also, he had a sister! A sister named Bra. Vegeta was now 56 and he looked different. Vegeta's hair was short now, and he was alot taller. How a full grown man can get any taller, I don't know. Bulma was looking old now, she had a few wrinkles, but she was her same bossy old self. Bra looked a whole lot like Bulma had when she was young. She was absolutly beautiful, had too much money on her hands, and loved boys.  
Anyway, in case you didn't read the last story, the world had almost been destroyed by an extremely handsome Saiayn named Rehmon who had fallen in love with Bulma, but she got over her lust for him and poseiened him in the end. But android 18 had fallen for him in the end and.....you'll find out about that later.  
Anyways, Bra was sitting in the living room, chatting on the phone with Goten. She and Goten were going out, and she liked him, but she coulden't help feeling he wasn't good enough for her. Just the same, they had screwed a couple of times and he was pretty good in that department. She noticed Bulma and Vegeta were looking in the photo album at some pictures. When Bulma turned one page, Bra noticed that Vegeta made a terrible face, and Bulma just looked startled. "I didn't know I left THAT in here." She said. Vegeta began cussing at Bulma and yelling. "I think I better Go, I'll call you back." Bra said. She hung up the phone. Vegeta was going spastic. "Sh*t!" He said. he started bouncing in the middle of the living room. "I'm so mad I'm going to bounce!" He said, and bounced up and down. Bra watched him for a while but then got bored. "Jesus, Mother, what's wrong with Papa?" Bulma shrugged. "It's just this picture." Bra bouinced on the couch and looked at it. Her eyes turned to hearts. "BRA!" Vegeta said. "Stop gawking at that picture!" He bounced harder. "Papa, He's HOT." Bra said. "Who is THAT? How did you know someone like THAT? Is he a movie star?" Bulma shook her head. Vegeta ran up and snatched Bra's wrists. "he is NOT a movie star! He's a Saiyan named Rehmon! He almost brought the end of the world to us way before you were even thought of! He is not hot!" Bulma nodded. "Oh yes he is. And I got to have sex with him." Bra jumped back on the couch. "You DID? Was he better than Papa?" Vegeta hopped up to him and Bulma's room. Bulma shrugged. "I guess you could say that." Bra stared at the picture. "Whoa. Your lucky." Bulma took the picture out. "Yeah, he kidnapped me for a while. But I poisened him in the end." Bra stared at it a little more. "Oh wow. Your so lucky." Bulma put the pic back and closed the album. "You had better go call Goten back. I think he might be waiting."  
  
"You told our daughter about you having sex with that guy?" Vegeta asked, drinking his margarita. Bulma nodded. "Yes, I did. I wish I had gotten pregnant from it, then I could teach her about abstinence at the same time." Vegeta slammed down his glass. "I can't beelive your SAYING this! Tell her about Trunks being born to teach her about abstinence! He wasn't exactly planned!" (Abstinence=not having sex until after marriage) "Well, I doubt she's a virgin, so it woulden't do much good." Said Bulma. Vegeta nodded. "She IS sort of a slut." He looked off the balconey and looked down at Trunks mowing the lawn for money. "He's pathetic. He's 27 and still lives with his parents." Bulma nodded. "Yep. he can't find a girlfriend or anything to hook up with. I forbode him from seeing Pan anymore. She's 14 and he's 27 and he says she's hot. How perverted!" Vegeta nodded. "Yep. Our son the pervert." Trunks mowed a circle around Bulma's garden. "HEY!" Vegeta shouted. "You missed a whole bunch! Go down there and redo that!" Trunks sighed and circled around. But this time, he plowed right THROUGH Bulma's garden. The flower petals spiraled in the air. "Why you!" Vegeta yelled, shaking a fist. "He mowed your garden!" Vegeta said. Trunks was laughing. Vegeta was so mad he jumped off the balconey and landed on Trunks. . "OW!" Said Vegeta as Trunks leapt out of the way and he hit the ground. The breath was knocked out of Vegeta. He looked over at the destroyed garden. "trunks, give me the mower! I'll show you how it's done!" He grabbed the lawn mower and pulled the string. It started right up. Vegeta pushed it, and the grass clipped behind it. "This is how you do it." Vegeta ran over a gopher or two, and the guts splashed across Trunks' face. He stood there in disgust. he didn't even SAY anything. "Okay, Trunks. Go ahead." Trunks grabbed the mower and mowed--right over Vegeta's foot. "OW!" Vegeta yelled,and he leapt into the sky. His leather boot was in shambles. Trunks howled with laughter, killed the mower, and flew off. Vegeta layed there and cried.  
  
"Ow! Your hurting!" Vegeta said. Bra was putting on a bandage on his foot while she talked to Goten on the phone. "Yes, dad got hi foot ran over in the mower." She said. Vegeta was listening carefully to her conversation. "Yes, Goten." Bra said. "yes to what?" asked Vegeta. Bra waved him off. "Tonight at seven? Okay." She said into the phone. "What tonight at seven?" he asked. Bra had a strange happy look on her face. Vegeta knew something was up. "Yes, I'll come have sex with you tonight at seven." Bra said. Vegeta grabbed the phone away in rage. "Are u CRAZY?! You can't have sex with Goten! Your 16 years old!" Bra shrugged. "So? Goten's good at it." Vegeta was horrifid. "How many times, Bra? HOW MANY?" Bra struggled to count on her fingers. "I can't remember." "HOW MANY GUYS, BRA?" Bra held out one finger. "Just one." She cricked Vegeta's foot to the side painfully, and he tried to take a deep breath. "Bra....If your sure that Goten is 'the one' so you want to have sex with him, I'll sign for you to get married. But I don't want you to have sex unless your going to marry the guy! This is sh*t that I'm even having this conversation with my 16 year old daughter!" Vegeta yanked out some hair. "Relax, Papa. he's not 'The one'." Vegeta's anger flared. "IF HE'S NOT THE ONE THAN WHY ARE YOU S- " Bulma rushed in and clapped a hand over Vegeta's mouth. "Stop yelling!" She said. "You can say that in a civilized tone!" Vegeta yanked her hand away. "Leave me alone, Bulma! I was trying to talk to Bra!" Vegeta was breathing through clenched teeth. "Go on, Bra." Bulma said to Bra. Bra left the room. "Gladly." She said.  
  
Bra was applying her makeup for her night at Goten's. She had on her skimpiest outfit and everything. And she had her favorite pair of stripper- like boots on the bed to wear. her big fluffy cat was on the bed. She was almost finished putting on her makeup when there were three knocks on the door. Bra sighed and got up to answer the door. It was Vegeta. He was using crutches. "Mind if I come in for a second?" He asked. Bra sighed. "No, Papa. I don't mind at all." Vegeta sat down on the bed. "Where are you going dressed like that? A European Beach?" Bra shook her head. "In European Beaches they're topless, Papa." "Your not Topless right now? You sure could have fooled me." Said Vegeta. "So where are you going?" Bra put more makeup on. "I'm going to Goten's like you already know." Vegeta almost fell over. "Bra! I told you about having sex when your 16!" Bra sighed. "Not again! Let's not start this mess." Vegeta propped himself up on the crutches. "Bra, when you get pregnant--" He took a finger and sliced it across his neck like he was slitting his throat. Bra waved Vegeta off. "I'm more responsible than that. Now go away before I flash you." Vegeta hobbled out of the room, hurt. Bra walked to the bed and grabbed her boots, and big gob of cat crap hit the floor. "SH*T! FLUFFY!" Bra said. She grabbed Fluffy around his fuzzy tummy and hurled him into the wall. He bounced off and ran out of the window. Bra pulled on the sh*tty boots and left the house.  
  
"Get the doorbell." Vegeta said to Bulma. They were watching a movie, and the doorbell had just rang. Bulma got up off the loveseat and went to the door. She twisted the knob and it opened, exposing Krillin. "Hello, you guys." He said. He had Marron with him. She was 22 years old. She was sort of pretty, but not nearly as pretty as Bra. They liked to sit around and discuss the hottest movie stars and talk about their boyfriends. "Where's Bra?" Asked Marron. "She's at Goten's house." Said Vegeta. "Against my wishes, of course." Marron sighed. "Well, Daddy, that means I'm going back home." She walked out through the door.  
"Where's 18?" Vegeta asked, looking for her. He had almost totally forgiven her from their confrontation 26 years ago. "She said she had some business to take care of right now, and that she didn't know when she would be back. To tell you the truth, she's been doing that alot lately." Vegeta scratched his chin. "Weird." He said, propping his crutches on the couch. "Do you guys want some popcorn or something?" Bulma asked. Vegeta nodded. "Yes. Popcorn would be great." Bulma nodded and ran into the kitchen. "Thank you!" Krillin called after her. "Did she say she was going to be here?" Vegeta asked. He enjoyed being around her because she was so pretty. "She said she may." So Vegeta and Krillin sat down with a couple of beers.  
  
18 was sitting in the forest by the 7 dragonballs she had gathered over the last 26 years. It was just by chance she had found them all--and she only wanted two wishes. #1-she wanted to resurrect Rehmon, the handsome Saiyan who had died 26 years before at the hands of a poisen. #2-She wanted to get rid of a problem Rehmon had had. Every time he went Super Saiayn, he had an affro. She wanted to get rid of that. But then she thought--a third wish would be nice. She wanted to wish for him not to be evil this time. 18 had all her wishes figured out, so she called the dragon.  
  
"HA! Strait flush." Vegeta said, placing a hand of cards down on the table. "Beat that!" he started pulling the pile of thousands of dollars in wages toward him. Bulma clapped. "Nice job, Veggie!" Vegeta smiled. "Wait!" Krillin said. "Not so fast." Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "What?" He asked. "ROYAL flush." Krillin said. He scooted the pile of money toward HIMSELF. "Oh no." Said Vegeta. Bulma kicked the ground. "Darn it, Vegeta." She said. Vegeta shrugged.  
Just then, the door opened with a deafening bang. "Bra! What possesed you to slam the door like that?" Vegeta said. Bra stormed into the kitchen, wearing nothing but an oversized T-shirt. "Goten!" She said. "That B*st*rd!" Bulma ran over to see what was wrong with Bra. "Oh, Honey, did you two break up?" Bra nodded, and tears strated spilling out of her lids. "Yes, Mama! We did! We had just finished laying eachother when the phone rang!" Bra stoppped talking for a wee second, to take a gulp of air. "I answered it, much to his objections and before I could say anything to the person on the other line, they said,'Hello Goten you sexy sexy man who lays me every night." Bra burst into sobs. "Funny how they would be that elaborate when you hadn't said anything yet.' Vegeta said. Bra made a noise. "Well she didn't say exactly that but you could tell she was thinking it!" Vegeta rolled his eyes and fumbled with his cards. "Bra, did it ever cross your little mind it might have been a cousin?" Bra just made a horrible screeching sound and went up to her room. "Vegeta, sometimes, when you try to help...." Bulma said. Vegeta shrugged. "Sit down, Bulma." Bulma sat down. "Let's finish this d*mn game so I can go to bed.'  
  
*DING DONG* "I guess 18 made it after all!" Bulma said. "That's great! More guests." Vegeta smiled. "Oh yes, how wonderful." He took a drink of beer. He sniffed. "Does 18 smoke?" He asked Krillin, while Bulma was still on her way to the door. "Becayse I smell cigeratte smoke." Krillin shook his head. "No, she doesn't smoke. She hates even the smell of it." Vegeta sniffed again. "I could have sworn I smelt it." He leaned back in his chair, and kicked up the stand. He listened as Bulma swept the door open. "Why hello, 18! He heard her say. "Who's that guy behind--" He heard a thump."BULMA?" He yelled,and ran to the door. He saw Bulma was laying on the floor fainted. He didn't even notice the man at the door, he threw his cigeratte out. "Why hello, Vegeta." Said the familier man's voice. Vegeta slowly looked up from his ailing wife into the face of--REHMON! THE SAIYAN IN THE PHOTO ALBUM!!!Vegeta jumped back and screamed. "You-Your dead!" He held out his arms. "You..." He fired up a ki blast. "I've been training! We're equally matched in stregth now! You better watch it! Get out of here now!" 18 stepped up. "Stop it, now. He's not evil anymore, Vegeta. I wished him not evil." Vegeta gasped. "You wished this guy BACK? 18, what were you thinking! Now I just have to kill him all over again!!" Krillin was gaping at the scene.  
"Is that Bulma?" Asked Rehmon. He was just as handsome as ever. He was tall, and very muscular. His hair looked pretty normal except for two spikes that stuck up in the front and two spiky bangs. He had a long tail that had a bell tied to the end of it. He wore a white muscle shirt and jeans with a belt. He leant over to see Bulma. "Get away from her!" Said Vegeta, firing a ki blast inches away from his head. "I know what you did to my wife last time! You'll never touych her as long as you live, which isn't gonna be much longer!" Bulma was coming around. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked up at Vegeta. "Hello." She said to Vegeta. "Did I see who I thought I did?" She looked past Vegeta and at Rehmon. "So it IS you?" She scrambled up the Curtains. "NO!" She said. "KILL HIM, VEGETA!" Bulma grasped on to the curtains like a cat and hung there. "I don't want you to love me anymore!" She sobbed at Rehmon. He ran a hand through his hair and looked up at her. "Relax. I'm not interested in you anymore. Your way older than me now! I'm only 23!" Bulma sniffled. "Remember Trunks?"Rehmon's face brightened. "The baby?" Bulma nodded. "Yeah. He was ababy when you last saw him."  
"We have got to get rid of Rehmon now or he could decide to blow up the world again over his....Affro thingy!" Rehmon shook his head. "18 wished that away. And she wished me not evil; it's impossible for me to be evil. Plus, I'd be pretty stupid to be evil around guys who have the power to destroy me." Vegeta realized that he had a point there. Bulma was slowly climbing down. "So that's it? I get a little older and you don't love me anymore?" Rehmon placed a finger on his forehead. "A little older, a little wrinklier--and, you let me die. Oh, and you poisened me. It's hard to love someone who did those things to you, hm?" There was silence in the room for a while. "But not to worry. I've put all that behind me now and I just wanna be friends." Vegeta slumped on the couch. "I'll be watching you, Rehmon. One wrong move and I'll kill you." Rehmon laughed. "Can't we all just get along?" Krillin asked. Everyone stared at him, and he backed off.  
  
"So this is Trunks now?" Rehmon asked when Trunks stepped out. Now a handsome young man, compared to the angry looking baby Rehmon had last seen. "How are ya, Trunks?" He asked him. "Who the hell are you?" Trunks asked. Rehmon's mouth hung open. "I'm....I'm a....the guy who tried to destroy the world when you were a baby. Remember me?" Bulma laughed. "Oh, I don't think we've ever told him about you....You see, we wanted him to have a GOOD life, and..." Rehmon looked at the ground. "Vegeta wanted to know if you'd care to meet the girl now?" Krillin said. Vegeta was trying to keep from talking to Rehmon so he woulden't become friends with him or anything. Rehmon's eyes widened. You two--had a little girl??" Bulma nodded. "She can be quite terrible and unpleasant to be around, though. For your sake, I hope she's in a good mood." Vegeta made a face. She just got dumped, remember? Of course she's not going to be in high spirits." She must not be too nice looking if she just got dumped. I'd better brace myself.Rehmon thought. "BRAAA!!" Bulma yelled. "Come on down and meet our guest!" From up in her room, Vegeta heard Bra say, "NO!"  
"COME DOWN HERE NOW OR NO MORE FOOD FOR YOU!" Bulma yelled. Bra sighed and Rehmon heard clumps come down the stairs. Then he saw her. at first, he thought it was Bulma. It looked just like she had when she was young! This girl was doused in makeup in just the right places and a slutty outfit that woulden't quit! She was beautiful beyond compare! Rehmon got horny from the meer sight of her. "WOW." He said. "WOW WOW WOW." Bra looked around, not seeing anyone. "Alright. Who do you want me to meet?" Krillin shoved Rehmon behind a curtain. "Okay, Bra, we'd like you to meet....Rehmon!" He said, and pulled the curtain aside. Bra just stared. Her jaw dropped.  
"Hi." Rehmon said. He held out his hand. He was a little timid around girls this beautiful. Bra stared at his hand. This guy was gorgeus! The man in the photo album! He was so handsome Bra wanted to lay this guy many a times. "Hello." Bra said. "I'm Bra." Rehmon grinned. "I'm Rehmon." Bra smiled, making Rehmon even more horny. "Aren't you who tried to blow up the world?" Bra asked. Rehmon nodded. "Yep. That's me. But I'm good now." Everyone was staring at the two. They all didn't realize what was going on, but Vegeta did. He knew Rehmon was horny by both the look on his face and the bulge in his pants. "Alright, Bra, maybe you should go back up to your room now. We woulden't want you to bother the--um--guest." Rehmon shook his head. "Oh, no, she's no bother at all." He looked her up and down a couple of times. Vegeta would do anything to get them to stop. "Okay......How about you guys start...TALKING and less looking?" He shooed Bra onto the couch and put a blanket over her. Then he sat by her so there was so room to sit next to her. Bra scowled at Vegeta and stood up. She sat down on the couh in the middle, and Rehmon came and sat by her. "I'm 16." She said. "How old are you?" Rehmon smiled. "I just turned 23." Bra was thiking in her mind,Only seven years! That's not too much! Trunks was sitting on the other side of Rehmon. He and Bra started chatting about things.  
  
Later that night, Bra went into her room. She coulden't beleive that she had just met a guy that gorgeous. She had just wanted to jump in bed with that man and screw him. "I forgot to ask for a phone number." She said to herself. Then she flopped backwards on the bed to daydream about him, or since it was nighttime, maybe have a sexual fantasy.(HEE HEE)"I wonder if he likes me.." She said. "And he's a Saiyan....and he's so strong." She hugged herself, but was interrupted by a knock at the door. She swung it open to find a grim faced Vegeta. "Hello, Papa. Come in!" Bra danced over to her bed. "What is it, by the way?" He sat down on the bed, groaning and setting down his crutches.  
"It's that evil peice of sh*t you seem to come over." Bra made a face at his choice of words. "He's not an evil peice of sh*t and I don't come over him. He's just soooo....soo handsome." Vegeta scoffed. "You may not come over him but he almost did over you in that slutty outfit." Bra slitted her eyes. "Not this again." She said.  
  
The next day, Goku and Chi Chi had invited everybody to their house for some sort of barbecue. Bulma and Vegeta were busy getting dressed and all ready, which meant that Bulma was trying to sew Vegeta into another pair of pants. "Don't poke me!" Vegeta said. "Watch out!" Bulma got angry and poked Veggie on purpose. "YOW!" He screamed as a dot of blood appeared on his black spandex. "Thanks alot! Those stains will never come out!" Bulma shrugged and continued sewing. "I don't see why u have to dress so tight for a BBQ!" Vegeta didn't answer.  
"What are you wearing?" He said after a while. "I'm wearing my old dress." She said. Vegeta looked over her head at the dress on the bed which was very short and very low cut. "Bulma, dear.....don't you think your a little....um....OLD to wear that dress?" Bulma looked at Vegeta like she was terribly offended and stabbed him 3 times with the needle in his thigh. "OW OW OW!!" Vegeta yowled, clapping his hand to the spot. "I didn't say you WERE old, I just said you were too old to wear that dress!" Bulma threw the needle aside. "I'm finished. And NO, I don't think I'm too old to wear that dress." Bulma took the dress into the bathroom. "I'll just go see what the kids are wearing then." Vegeta said. He walked out of the room, his legs making a terrible creaking noise because they were so tight. They were 2 sizes too small.  
He opened the door to Trunks' room, who had a book open and was studying for an exam. His room was mostly all black, except for the photos of half naked women littering the walls and a lava lamp. HIS cat had mange. "Hello, Trunks." Said Vegeta, stepping into the room. It smelled like cigeratte smoke, but Trunks was an adult so there was nothing Vegeta could do about it. "Try smoking outside." Vegeta said. "What are you going to wear to the thingy?" Trunks turned around. "What thingy?" He asked. He really seemed puzzled about it. "The BBQ we've been talking about the last week....remember that?" Trunks nodded slowly. "Am I supposed to GO or something?" Vegeta started to get frustrated. "YES. That's why I came and asked you what you were going to wear." Trunks shrugged. "I don't wanna go. I might drive over there later." "YES, YOU ARE!" Vegeta went into Trunks' closet and grabbed a pair of overalls and a polo shirt. "Look! These are nice and sophisticated." Trunks looked in horror at the choice of clothes his dad picked out. "No way am I wearing that! I'll look like a farmer! get out of my room!" Vegeta shook his head. "No. Wear those, or wear that old teddy bear shirt you have." "That woulden't fit! Now GET OUT!" Vegeta shook his head. "No. I love being in here. And since it's MY HOUSE, You can't tell me what to do." Trunks screamed and ki blasted Vegeta right out the door. Vegeta just layed on the floor and blinked.  
  
Next, Vegeta went to Bra's room to try and see what she was going to wear, and hopefully change it. He knocked on the door. "Are you naked?" He called in there. "NO." Bra called back. Vegeta opened the door and stepped in. "YES YOU ARE!" He screamed. "No I'm not. I have clothes on." But the clothes barely covered her....parts. "Bra! That was too small seven years ago! Get that off!" Bra went into her closet. "Fine." She said. "It was uncomfortable anyway." Vegeta heard her fumbling around in her closet. "Okay dad! What about this one?" She stepped out. It was a short leather skirt that had a slit up the side and a shirt that didn't cover her stomach at all. Plus she had on those stripper boots.  
"What the-- You look like my favorite lap dancer back when I was still evil! Get that off!" Bra shook her head. "No way. I like this." She walked out past Vegeta to go brush her hair and put on earrings. Vegeta followed her into the bathroom. "Did you hear what I just said?" Bra nodded. "I sure did. But I'm choosing not to acknowledge it." She put on some eyeshadow. Vegeta made a series of noises and walked out. Bulma was in the other bathroom fixing her hair because the bathroom in their bedroom was wet from Vegeta's shower that morning. "Did you see what she was wearing?" Vegeta asked. Bulma looked across the hall at Bra. "JESUS BRA! Get that off!" She yelled. "NO!" Bra yelled back. Bulma just shrugged and went back to her makeup. "Don't u care?" Vegeta asked. Bulma nodded. "I told her to get it off, didn't I?" Vegeta coulden't beleive what she was saying. "Fine. I just won't say anything anymore." Bulma liked that idea.  
  
"Hello Vegeta, Bulma, Trunks, Bra! How are you guys?" Goku said when they got to his house. "Do you want some punch? There's lot's of punch!" Vegeta shook his head. Uub was on a trip in France. "I want some punch." Bra said. Vegeta shook his head. "No. You know Piccolo put alchohal in the punch." Bra pouted. "Who's all here yet?" Goku counted on his fingers. "Well, there's Yamcha....and there's me....and Chi Chi and Goten and Gohan and Videl and Pan and that's all yet." He ran over to get some pizza. "D*mn. Rehmon's not here." Bra said. "Where's that guy livin' at?" Vegeta asked. "He sure as hell can't live with us, right Bulma?" Bulma noddded. "Yes...but I'm going to give him some money to rent an apartment. He needs somewhere to live besides Krillin and 18's small house, and they already have a daughter." Vegeta's jaw dropped. "Give him some money? Listen, Bulma, just because you slept with him doesn't mean that u have to give him money for an apartment!"  
Bulma didn't answer Vegeta but she went over to talk to Chi Chi. Bra noticed someone very familier. GOTEN! He walked over to her. "Hello, Bra. I see you don't have a date. Well that's awfully funny, because I do. It's funny to see you alone because you acused me of cheating on you." Bra snarled. "Yes, I did. That lady on the phone--remember her?" Goten waved Bra off. "She was a distant relative. Too bad you didn't stick with me because your never going to find anybody else. Your too much of a spoiled B*tch." He walked off smugly with some blond gal on his arm. "I am not a spoiled b*tch." Bra said. "And I'm much more attractive than that blond whore he had on his arm." Bra sat down at a table and sulked. She was enjoying sulking when Vegeta ran up. "Bra!" He said. She looked at him. "What do you want, Papa..?" She asked. "Um, I just wanted to tell you Rehmon's about to be here." Bra's eyes got big. "Really? YAY!" She jumped. "But Bra, there's one other thing.....if I find out that snake put one hand on you....your rear, your face, even your hand--I'll KILL him. Understand?" Bra laughed. "Sure. Whatever u say." She walked past Vegeta in her slutty outfit.  
  
"Hello Rehmon!" Bra said, walking up to him. Rehmon whistled. She looked soooo hot in the slutty outfit to him. He was immediatly horny again. "Thanks." Bra said. "Come on. I'll introduce you to all the people here." Rehmon looked a little nervous. "Gee, I don't know....I can be a little shy sometimes. And I DID try to blow up the world once, remember?" Bra shrugged. "People around here know how to forgive and forget." But Rehmon wasn't so sure. "First of all, you need to stop wearing clothes like that." Bra said. "They make you look too....greaser. The jeans, the white shirt, the black hair--but that's okay. Come over to my house tonight after the barbecue and I'll fix you right up." Rehmon cocked his head. "But Bra, I like the way I look." Bra ignored Rehmon and drug him over to Gohan and Videl. "Hey guys! Meet--" Suddenly, Gohan was up like a flash climbing a nearby tree. "Your dead!" Gohan sputtered. "I was there when you died! Bulma poisened you! A ghost! AHHHH!" Gohan screamed and cried. "Gohan?" Rehmon asked. "You were nothing but 9 years of age when I saw you last! How ya doing?" Gohan tremebled. "You tried to destroy the world, remember? Get away from me!" Rehmon was very sad. "See, these people will never accept me." Rehmon said. But the next thing he knew, Videl was shaking his hand. "Hiya, handsome. I'm Videl." Rehmon smiled to be polite, even though this woman wasn't very pretty.  
"Stop sexually harrasing Rehmon!" Bra said. She jerked him away. "What a b*tch." She added. Rehmon was silent. "Over there's Goku and Chi Chi.....Goku was dead when you were here last, and I don't think you met Chi Chi." Rehmon walked over to Chi Chi, whom he thought looked a little like a man, and Goku, who looked carefree and happy. "Hello!" Goku said. "I don't think we've met before! It's mighty rude to show up at someone's BBQ if they don't know ya, but hey, your cool! So what's your name?" Rehmon gulped, already nervous. "I'm Rehmon." "No last name? Just Rehmon?" Asked Goku. Rehmon nodded. He was so nervous to be around people stronger than him that he lit a cigeratte and took a puff. "Uh oh!" Goku said. "That's a doozy! You see, we don't smoke around here." He plucked the cigeratte out of Rehmon's mouth and stomped on it. Rehmon was apphauled. "But that's....mine.." He said sadly. Goku shrugged.  
  
Bra was explaining to Rehmon that sometimes their friends could be a little clannish, but that they would accept him in time whenever all the sudden Goten walked over with the blonde gal on his arm again. "Why hello, Bra." He said. "Do you still not have a date? Because this guy right here is way too good looking to like YOU." Bra began to cry. "Well I--I just--" Goten laughed. "That's what I thought. You ARE to ugly to get a date." Then he turned to Rehmon. "So who are you, buddy? Her teacher?" Rehmon growled. "Matter of fact--He winked at Bra--I am her date!" Rehmon could tell that Goten wasn't as strong as he was. So he decided to PRETEND to be Bra's date, even if he wasn't. "Her date who is pure Saiayn and if you don't leave her alone will blast your head off." Suddenly vegeta let out a wail. "HE IS NOOOOOTT!" he said. He began bouncing and ripping out hair. "Calm down, Veggie." Said Bulma, patting him on the back. he screamed like a bull. Air escaped from between his teeth.  
"You didn't tell us he was pure Saiyan!" Yamcha said, shaking his hand. Rehmon nodded. "Yep, I am." Goten was long gone by now, so he could tell the truth. "And I'm not her date. I just said that so he would leave her alone." Bra hung her head. vegeta ran over. "Yeah! Dat's it! Pretended to be her date!" He was grinning ear to ear. "I'm just glad you weren't REALLY her date--because I'm ALSO a pure Saiyan and I don't like that." Rehmon gulped. "Sure, Mr. Vegeta." Vegeta laughed. "It's alright. We're still on a first name basis." He was acting all nice, but when everyone turned around, vegeta slashed a finger across his throat and gave an evil look to Rehmon. Rehmon gulped. "I think I outta go." Rehmon said. "Nobody here accepts me.." Bulma grabbed his shoulder. "You don't have to leave, Rehmon. They'll accept you! I promise!" he may not have loved Bulma anymore but sex sure sounded nice. Rehmon walked away. "I'll come back in about a week--if Vegeta doesn't care." Vegeta eyed Rehmon.  
"Don't go!" Bra said. "We still have to fix your clothes and everything!" Rehmon smiled. "I'll come to you guy's house tonight at about 8:00." Rehmon walked over to a motorcycle propped against a tree. It was a brand-new Harley. "Krillin and 18 gave me the money to buy this." "Oh! That reminds me!" Bulma said. She pulled out a whole was of bills. "Here's some money to rent an apartment. Get yourself a job and then you can keep it. That's enough to get you on your feet." Rehmon shook his head. "No! I coulden't take your money!" Bulma shoved it in his pocket. "You can, and you will." Rehmon smiled. "Thanks alot!" He waved at Bra, and she thought he was so sexy she almost fainted. "Bye, you guys!" He rode off on the motorcycle.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------  
  
end of dis chappa 


	2. Baby Plants Vs Grandkids

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any other trademarked material in this fanfiction.  
  
Warning-I tend to get nasty or sexual.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
"I'm so ashamed of you, Vegeta!" Bulma screamed at Vegeta. He hung his head. "Well it was nasty BBQ!" He replayed the scnene in his head where he had turned over the table of food because he was so disgusted. "That Chi Chi can't cook worth a sh*t!" Bulma shoved Vegeta into the loveseat, and he tumped it over and fell on his butt in the floor. "You are SUCH an embarrasment to me sometimes!" Bulma said. Vegeta was sad. "Don't say things you'll regret later, now...." Vegeta said. Bulma slapped him as hard as she could. "I won't regret that later!" Then she kicked him in the shin. "Hey! Stop it!" Vegeta said, but they started pushing and shoving eachother. They continued doing this and cussing at eachother until Bra ran in. "Stop it! Stop it now! It's 7:58 and Rehmon will be here any minute! I don't want him to see what a terrible family I have!" Bulma scoffed and pushed Vegeta into the wall one last time. "He already knows how terrible we are." Bulma said. Bra made a Cruella Devil face, and ran up to her room.  
  
"I have the perfect suits for him so he doesn't look like a greaser anymore!" Bra said. There was a pimp jacket, a hot pink shirt and some lime green pants. "He'll look just like a pimp!" She clasped her hands and smiled at the outfit choice. She was ecstatic about the fact that she would soon see him again. But she was even more ecstatic when she heard the doorbell rang. Vegeta screamed like a werewolf. Bra ran down the stairs. "Get outta my house ya skum!" Vegeta said. He looked like he was throwing his boot at somebody. "Dad! Let him in!" Bra said, running toward him. "He's an evil scum!" Vegeta said, throwing his boot at the person outside the door. "There. He's gone." Vegeta said. "Dad! Why did you chase off Rehmon?" Bra asked. "It wasn't Rehmon, it was--AH!" Vegeta said. "he's back!" In the door was a pimply faced, red haired, teenager. "Garsh!" Said the teenager. He sounded like Goofy on the mickey mouse cartoons. "Oh, get out of here. You look like the hunchback of Notre Dame." Bra said. The teenager ran out. "Maybe he decided not to come." Bra said. "I mean, you guys ARE so mean to him."  
Vegeta flounced on the couch. "Veggie will try to be nice to Rehmon tonight, won't you, Veggie?" Bulma asked Vegeta with a mean look on her face. "Yes, Bulma, I'll try for you, this one time." Said Vegeta. "But I'm not going to make any promises, you understand?" Bulma nodded. "I understand." She was kind of horny at the moment. Vegeta realized that. She was a very horny lady. "Is that a motorcycle I hear??" Bra asked, exited. "Yes, unfortunatly." Said Vegeta. "Bra, why don't you go shovel dog crap? Maybe you'll stink so bad he won't wanna come in?" Bra scowled and opened the door. She ran outside just as Rehmon drove up on his motorcycle. Vegeta and Bulma went out after Bra. "Hello!" Bulma said cheerfully. Rehmon waved. "You need a helmet." Vegeta grumbled. "I never let Trunks ride his motorcycle without a helmet....your parents must be turning over in their graves." Rehmon made a mad face. "Well your not my dad." He got off the motorcycle and propped it up. "I rented an apartment in the city!" Rehmon said. "What city is that?" Asked Bulma. "West city!" Rehmon finished. All their jaws dropped. "West City?!" Bulma asked, knowing it was the rich city. "Yep." Rehmon said. "It's a really nice little apartment." Bulma slapped her forhead. "But Rehmon....unless you have a d*mn good job, you won't be able to keep the apartment for more than a month!" Rehmon's eyes widened. "I didn't think about having to pay them for it. I just gave them the 100 dollar deposit. And the 200 dollar pet deposit." Vegeta's eyes got big this time. "A PET? You, a ruthless, cold blooded killer got a pet? I'll bet it's a snake, huh?" Rehmon made a face. "I didn't come here to be insulted. And no, I wanna get a doggy." Bra was adored. "A doggy? Oh, I love dogs!" Rehmon nodded. "Me too. But I hate bats. Little sons of b*tches gave me rabies..." He continuted to talk to himself. "SO!" Bulma said, trying to change the subject. "Would you like to come in? Have a drink?" Bra grabbed him. "NO, he's coming with me because I bought him some new clothes today after the barbecue. He wants to see them." Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "Bra, does he make you horny?" Bra blushed furiously. "Um, no, dad! I just wanna be friends!!" She was lying terribly. He made her want to come in her pants.  
"Come on, Rehmon." She said. He followed her up the stairs, and when they opened the door to her pink room he was uphauled. "Wowzers. That's a nice room. I've never seen anything so fancy before." She had a canopy bed and everything. "Oh, it's not that great. Take off those clothes and I'll give you some new ones." Rehmon didn't object at all, and when Bra turned around, she saw Rehmon in no shirt and just underwear. His body was as gorgeous as his face. "Wow..." Bra said. He blushed. "Can I have some clothes, please? Not that I object to you looking at me, it's just that it's mighty cold in here." Bra didn't know if that was a complement or not.  
  
"Oh, u look so cute!" Bra said. "Look at yourself in the mirror!" Rehmon turned around and looked in the mirror. The image staring back at him was horrible; skin tight leather lime green pants, a hot pink shirt, and a yellow plaid jacket. He looked just like a pimp. "I look like a whore seller!" Rehmon said. He twirled around in the mirror. "No, you look adorable!" Said Bra. Rehmon unzipped the pants. "No thanks. Got anything else?" Bra nodded. "Sure I do. But these were so expensive..." She put on her Bambi eyes. "Oh alright, I will wear them sometimes. But I wanna see if you have anything more....casual." Bra nodded. "Yep I do." She pulled out an ourfit that was like this-Jeans, a black shirt, and a leather jacket. "Put these on. They look like 'you'." Rehmon nodded and put them on.  
"Oh my gosh! That is the perfect outfit for you!" Bra said, clapping. "You look like a movie star. Twirl around for a second!" He twirled around and around. "You look great! Perfect for a guy like you." Rehmon nodded. "I like it. I want to go show Bulma." He stepped out of the room. Bulma and Vegeta were talking on the loveseat, and when they looked up, they were both amazed. "Yeah, he looks like a biker alright." Vegeta said. Bulma clasped her hands. "I think he looks great, Vegeta! He looks so handsome." Vegeta growled. "Hey! Watch what you say! I'm your husband; remember?" Bulma nodded. "Yes, Vegeta....but he looks sexy!" Vegeta stood up and huffed his chest out. "I'M sexy too, though." Bra laughed. "Well, I helped him be handsome." Rehmon sulked. He thought she meant he wasn't handsome before. "Now all we need to do is get u some cologne and a brush." They both romped back up the stairs.  
"Is it just me, or DOES she look like she's going to come over that dude?"Vegeta asked. Bulma nodded. "Yeah she does. Like she's going to come in her pants." Bulma picked up her magazine and started reading it. "Your so boring!" Vegeta said. "Stop reading and have sex with me or something." He put his feet on the coffee table and breathed twice like a dove. "Get your feet off my table!" Bulma said. "Why don't you go spy on our daughter and her new lover?" She licked her thumb and turned the page. Vegeta grew red in the face. "That is NOT her new lover!" He pointed up the stairs. "YOUR the one that had sex with that guy! Your just jelous because he doesn't want a peice of your @$$ anymore! Are you bored of me? Do you wish I would try some new tricks?" He expected Bulma to say no and laugh, but she looked at him grimly and nodded. "Yes. I wish you would try some new tricks." That statement his Vegeta like a baseball bat. "I...But I..." Bulma was only saying this so maybe he would leave her alone. "I have a trick to try RIGHT NOW." He said. "Want me to show you?" Bulma growled. "Just go away! If u want to f*ck someone, f*ck yourself!" He was sad. "But I don't want to f*ck myself. I want to f*ck you." Bulma just turned the page in her magazine. "I need some sex books." Vegeta said, and he walked out the front door.  
  
"Thanks for the clothes." Rehmon said. "I think I had better go on home now. I have to go clean my new house, even though I have no idea how." Bra nodded. "It's been really fun!" She gave Rehmon a couple hundred dollars for grocerys. "Dad doesn't want me to help you pay your rent. But if you want me to, I will." Rehmon nodded. "Seeya." He said. He floated out the window to his Harley Davidson motorcycle and revved it up before he drove away. Bra layed down on the bed and listened to his motorcycle go away before having many explicit sexual fantasies about him. That's when she heard Trunks knock on the door. "Come in.": Bra said. Trunks came in. "Bra, I need to give you 'the talk'." He said. Bra rolled her eyes. "You guys waited too long. I already had sex." Trunks waved her off. "Well I'm going to give you the talk anyway." He grabbed two Barbies. "This is Johnson and Marie." Bra looked at Trunks funny. "But those are two GIRL Barbies, Trunks." Trunks shrugged. "You don't have a Ken doll. Bare with me, here." "Isn't dad supposed to give me 'the talk'?" Trunks looked at the ground sadly. "No....when he tried to give me my 'talk' he giggled so much he wet his pants."  
"Anyway, when Johnson and Marie met eachother, they liked eachother so much they had a one night stand with all the--" He imitated thrusting motions of sex. "And the--" He made them do it standing up. "And the, 'OH YES, Johnson!" Trunks said in a female tone. He looked like he was enjoying it all too well. Then he noticed Bra staring at him and he stopped. "Did I mention that is the wrong thing to do? But, I've never had sex, so I hope what I just showed you was right." Bra's eyes got big. "Your a VIRGIN? Whoa!" She started laughing. Trunks was grim. "N*E ways, the right thing to do is not have sex till your married. And then you can do all the--" He made the thrusting motions of sex with the Barbies once again. "And the--" He made them do it standing up again. "And the, 'OH YES, JOHNSON'." Then he threw the Barbies down and ran out. But in about 5 seconds he came back, took the Barbies and then went back into his room.  
  
Vegeta was looking at the aisle of sex books. "Which ones show nifty tricks to use on your wife if she's bored of you?" Vegeta asked the very nervous clerk. "This one's good." She said. "It sparked up me and my sisters--Or I mean, lover's sex life." Vegeta picked it up. "But this is a sex book for gays! I'm not gay!" The clerk smiled. "It's a unique change." Then she walked off. Vegeta rolled his eyes and looked at the book more. "This one has colored photos." He said, opening it. The colored photos weren't very nice, so he put it back down again.  
"But this one comes with a video!" Said Vegeta. Vegeta loved movies, so he put that one in his basket. Next he looked a little father down. A big orange star on the cover of one said, 'New improved positions'. Vegeta picked it up and flipped through it. "This one has some pretty pleasurable things in it, it looks like." Vegeta said. Then there was a book called 'Erotica' that had pictures in it desighned to make couples horny. He flipped through it and decided he had to have it, so he put it in the basket. He was walking down the hall when he bumped into a man. "HEY!" He said. "Watch it, Mister!" He was rather short, so he had to look up into their face. It was Rehmon!!! Vegeta leaped backwards in a karate stance. "What are you doing in the sex book aisle!?" Vegeta was rather embarrased to be caught here. Rehmon cleared his throat. "Um.....same thing YOUR doing here I guess." Rehmon picked up the books in Vegeta's shopping buggy. "Ha! This one comes with a video." Rehmon said. "You know what KIND of video, dontcha?" Vegeta growled and snatched away the video. "Yes, I know it's a movie and I love movies. So if u don't mind, would you PLEASE LEAVE?" Rehmon looked hurt. "Sure I'll leave. You and Bulma gotta come see my apartment sometime. It's real nice. It's apartment #345. Catch ya later!" Said Rehmon, and walked off, picking up 2 or 3 books along the ways. He was whistling a tune. "As far as I know, he's not hooked up with anybody." Vegeta said. "So I wonder why he's here? Aw well." He checked out his 'books' and went home.  
  
"I'm HO-OME!" Vegeta said when he walked in the house. Bulma was reading and Bra was eating some cereal. "Hello, Papa." She said. Vegeta waved at her. "I got those....'books' we wanted, Bulma....and you'll never guess who I saw in the aisle?" Bulma's eyes widened. "Who was in THAT aisle?" She asked. "What aisle? Who?" Bra pondered. Bulma started laughing. "It was Rehmon." Vegeta said. "I ran into him." Bra's eyes turned into hearts. "Rehmon? What aisle was he on? What books were he getting?" Vegeta ignored her. "Really?" Bulma asked. Vegeta nodded. "No lies. If you wanna look at these, I'm putting them in the beareu drawer in our room. We can flip through them tonight." Bulma nodded and giggled.  
"You didn't answer my question." Bra said. "What books was he getting?" Vegeta looked up as he tried to think of an alibi. "he was.....was....Buying books on dogs. What kinds of dogs to get, exetera." Bra raised an eyebrow. "Why were YOU on the dog aisle, Papa?" Vegeta cleared his throat. "I wasn't. I was cutting through. Do you have to question everything I do?" Bra piffed air out through her lips like a horse. "REOWR." She said. "I was just asking. You don't have to go apesh*t." put her bowl in the sink and went up to bed. Vegeta got a soda.  
  
The next morning, Vegeta noticed Bulma was baking a pie. "Mmmm! Smells delicious. What's the occasion?" Vegeta asked her. Bulma popped it in the oven and wiped her hands on her apron. "No occasion. I'm baking a pie for Rehmon to take over to his house. He wants us to see his apartment." Vegeta was sad. "But I want some of the pie. Do you think he will give me some?" Bulma nodded. "If your nice he will. Outta my way." Vegeta moved out of the way as she got in the fridge and got a beer. "We can't let Bra come." Vegeta said. "I agree." Bulma said. Finally, they were agreeing about something. "No argument?" Vegeta asked. Bulma shook her head. "But we might have one from Bra. She probley really wants to come." Vegeta nodded. "Yep." At that moment, Bra came down the stairs in her normally slutty attire. "Who's the pie for?" She asked. "I want some." Bulma shook her head. "We're taking it over to Rehmon's. You won't get any unless he brings some over." Bra raised her eyebrow. "But when I go over there with you guys, he'll probley give me some, remember? He likes me." Bra and Vegeta looked at eachother. "Your not coming." Vegeta said finally. Bra's eyes widened. "WHAT?" She asked. "Of course I am!" Bulma shook her head. "WE both decided that it would be best if you guys didn't see eachother so often." Said Vegeta. Bra picked up Vegeta's baby plant and tossed it at his head.  
"My baby plant!" Vegeta said. he grabbed the broken plant, which had bounced off his head, and cradled it. "What was the big idea, Miss B*tch?" Bulma asked. "You almost killed your father!" She ran over to examine his head. "Back off. I'm fine." Said the embarrased Vegeta. "But YOUR grounded!" He said, pointing at Bra. "You don't throw plants at me! Especially BABY plants." Bra shook her head. "You can't keep ME from going. Trunks will fly me over there, right Trunks?" He looked up from his breakfast. "Sure. Anything to break the rules." Vegeta hurled the baby plant at Trunks. It hit him in the arm. "Stop throwing things!" Bulma said. "Bra. Your not going, and Trunks, you ain't taking her. Understood?" Everyone nodded except Bra. "I am going! you can't stop me!" She ran and jumped out the window. "She doesn't know the apartment number." Said Vegeta. Bulma smiled and took out the pie.  
  
Bra got to the West City apartment complex. It was a beautiful place-- but very, very expensive at 950 dollars a month. Without a job, Rehmon woulden't be able to live there long. "Let's see. .....which one is his?" Asked Bra to herself. She saw his Harley in the parking lot, and his helmet hanging off it. She looked at the seat, and it was exilerating that Rehmon had been strattling it just last night. She hugged the Harley, then looked up at all the buildings. None of the nice looking sculpted balconeys looked like one Rehmon would live in. There were alot of ivory carvings on the sides of the Apartment complex, and one of the carvings was of an elephants head. The tusks carved in it were bery sharp. Bra imagined someone being speared on it and shuddered.  
The only downside of living in those apartments was it was right by a zoo. It stunk to high heavens. The ones closest to the zoo only costed a fraction of the price of the one Rehmon lived in. Bra was about to give up and go home, because she didn't know which one Rehmon lived in, when a young girl came out of the apartment #346. "Hello?" Bra said, running over to her. "A new tennant moved into his complex a couple of days ago. He has black hair, he's really tall, and he drives this Harley. Can you tell me where he lives?" The pretty lady stared at Bra a couple of minutes more. "You mean the sexy one, don't you? He lives next door to me. #345." "Thanks!" Bra said, and she ran up to that one.  
  
Vegeta and Bulma arrived at Rehmon's complex. "I expected her to be standing in the parking lot." Vegeta said, opening the door to his Ferrari and getting out. "She doesn't know where he lives. I wonder where she is." Bulma got out and gave the pie to Veggie. "I'll go and knock on the door to see if he's in a position to answer." She ran up the stairs. Vegeta noticed her slip was showing, like it was often now. He didn't like that. He ran up with Bulma to tell her to keep her from future embarrasment, and he found something weird. When Bulma knocked on the door, it opened right up. The door wasn't caught at all. When it swung open, there was a greusome sight.  
Rehmon was on top of BRA on the sofa and they were making out heavily. Two of the buttons on Bra's shirt were undone. "BRAAA!" Vegeta shouted at the top of his lungs. "What are you doing? Your not a member of the U.S.O! Get up!" Bra continued to make out with Rehmon, but he was staring at them. "I don't think I will." Bra said between kisses. Vegeta ran up and shoved Rehmon off his daughter. Rehmon hit the floor with a thump. "I'm sorry....I don't know what came over me!" Rehmon said. Bra sat up on the couch. "PAPA! I don't bother you and mom when I can hear you guys having sex!"  
But Vegeta wasn't paying any attention to Bra. "My daughter is 16 years old!" He roared. Bra decided to butt in. "Well I'm old enough! At least I don't screw around with EVIL people, like mother did." Bulma placed her hands on her hips. "You shut up!" She said. Then she walked over and smashed the pie in Rehmon's face. "Use your lips for something useful." She said. "Besides giving my daughter jollies. I guess we'll have to start locking her up or something." Rehmon shook his head. "No! I promise I'll won't do it ever again!" Bra groaned. "But MOM! I liked it!" Rehmon smiled a little at that. "Bra, you go home right now and think about what you've done!" Vegeta said. Bra waved at Rehmon. "Bye." She said quietly and went out of the house, hugging herself. Of course she would think about what she had done. But not in the way Vegeta had intended.  
  
After Vegeta and Bulma were finshed seeing his house, Rehmon was sitting on the couch watching TV with a bowl of popcorn. He knew Vegeta and Bulma were afraid that Rehmon would get involved with Bra, and they probley woulden't let him see her anymore. But he wanted to see her again. She was just so hot. And she liked to dress like a slut, and Rehmon loved slutty girls. She was also a pretty good kisser, just like her mother used to be. Seeing Bulma old and saggy was kind of disruptive to Rehmon. Bra was just like a young version of Bulma, except prettier, and skinnier. He would call tomarrow and ask to speak to Bra. If they said no, then he would know they didn't want him to see her anymore.  
  
When Vegeta and Bilma got home, they immediatly started yelling at Bra, much to Trunks' dismay. "What were you thinking? That's a 23 year old man, Bra! He's seven years older than you, and in my book, that's too old!" Bulma yelled. "That was disgusting....seeing that snake's lips slobber all over your neck...." Vegeta said, and shuddered. "For your information, I LIKED it. Matter of facts, I LOVED it. He's a great kisser. Better than Goten, even. And he's really hot. He looks like a movie star." Bra sighed and stared off into space.  
"Stop having sexual fantasies and listen to us!" Vegeta said. "I don't want you to ever see that man again. EVER. Every time we're at a gathering that he will be at, you will stay home. Everytime we're opening CHRISTMAS presents and he's there, you will unwrap yours in your room. Do you understand me?" Bra mocked his words. "Yeah right. I'll see him if I want, every chance I get. And you can't stop me!" She spit in Vegeta's face. He wiped it off. "You want me to whip out my baby plant?" Vegeta asked. "You won't ever see him again!" Bra ran up into her room and slammed the door. "Aren't u being a little harsh, honey?" Bulma asked Vegeta. "No, I don't think I am, Bulma." Vegeta said. "Do YOU want little Bra's running around? I can't even imagine that!" Bulma nodded. "Me neither. That's a little bit scary, dontcha think." Vegeta nodded. "Whatever. Now she won't see him. Let's go do something constructive." So they went to have sex. (**WARNING**the following scene is very steamy and even a little bit of a light lemon. If you don't like reading things like this, skip over this until you see the **) Bulma was getting down the Clue game because she thought that was constructive. Vegeta had other things in mind. While she was trying to get it down, Vegeta rubbed his hands up and down her waist, making her shiver. "Stop that!" Bulma said. "You'll make me drop all the games." Vegeta didn't stop. "Wait." Bulma said. "Are you coming on to me?" Vegeta kissed her on the neck. "What do u think?" Vegeta asked. Bulma really didn't feel like sex right now. "Vegeta, please, not now. I'm not in the mood." He started massaging her neck. "I can make you in the mood. It's a talent of mine."He started kissing her neck more as he massaged it. She loved Vegeta's massages. He was very good at what he did. Then, he moved his kisses down to the top of her back. Bulma was starting to get in the mood, contrary to popular beleif. "We never got those books out last night." She murmered. She turned around and melted into Vegeta's arms. "I'm too horny to get the books out right now." Said Vegeta. He kissed the top of her head. She flounced backwards on the bed. "Now screw me." She said. He smiled and got on her, and started making out with her. She looked in the closet, past his head, which was kissing her neck. She saw that, out the window, a rope was dangling down from what looked like an upstairs bedroom. Then she realized the window was open and everyone could see Vegeta taking her on this ride, so, not even comprehending the rope, she told Vegeta to close the window before they started. He groaned and pulled off her, then closed the window. Then he came back and started kissing her all over again. He ripped off her shirt, leaving her in a bra. He kissed her stomach and ribs. He was doing most of everything while Bulma enjoyed it. But that was the way he liked it. Pretty soon, he began unbuttoning her pants, and I'm not going to go any farther. You know what happened.(Okay. No more lemon now.**)  
  
Bra stared at the rope dangling out of her window. "Do I want to do this, or not?" She asked herself. She knew how much trouble she would be in if she climbed down the rope to see Rehmon again. But she wanted to make out with him more. He was so good at it. But she figured Vegeta would kill her, so she pulled the rope back up and sighed. She flounced backwards on the bed. "They are so mean to me!" She cried. She scooped Fluffy up in one hand and hurled him across the room. Poor abused cat. "That's just MEAN. I can't even open Christmas presents around him! What if I get something extra nice that I want to show off?" She threw a bed pillow at the wall, this time.  
"Wait. Do I have his number?" Bra asked. She dug through her pants. "No...I don't have any peices of paper in here....that means I didn't get it!" She pounded her fists on the nightstand. "D*mn it!" She was about to put her foot through her computer screen, when she realized you could find almost any phone number over the net. So she smiled and bounced into the chair and began her search.  
  
Vegeta awoke in the middle of the night in his bed with Bulma next to him, snoring. He was really bored, but when he looked at the clock it was only 6:00 AM. Earlier than he had thought. "Jesus. It's too early to be awake." He said. But he coulden't seem to keep his eyes closed, even, so he got up and went in the kitchen. Trunks was in there, because he was an insomniac. "hello, Trunks. Why don't u take a sleeping pill?" Trunks yawned. "Because my Insomnia isn't the reason I can't sleep. Bra seems to be....talking to someone up in her room on the phone. I mean, she won't stop. She needs a psychiatrist." Vegeta all the sudden giggled. "What's wrong with you?" Trunks asked. "Bra told me you were....a...VIRGIN!" Vegeta said, then he bursted out laughing. "Oh shut up! You DIED once as a virgin!" Vegeta immediatly snapped his mouth shut. "Well, I'll go look in on Bra and see what the deal is. She might be on the phone with Goten. God, I hope she gets back togather with Goten so she'll stop liking that Rehmon." Vegeta stomped up the stairs. . When he got up to Bra's room, yes, she was talking on the phone. Rather loudly, to be exact. He rapped on the door. "Bra? Bra what are you doing in there?" There was a little silence. "I'm talking on my phone, Papa. Am I bothering anyone?" "YES!" Vegeta answered. "Trunks. Talk a little quieter. Who are you talking to?" There was another breif silence. "Goten, Papa. We're going to hook back up, I think." Vegeta made a little silent cheer. "Okay, honey. Goodnight." He walked back down the hall.  
  
Bra twisted the phone line on her finger. "Yeah. That was Papa; I just had to tell him you were Goten so he woulden't get mad." She said to Rehmon on the phone. "Oh." He said. "Maybe you shoulden't lie to your dad." Bra frowned. "Would you rather me tell him the truth? He says we can't see eachother anymore. And I was sad, because I liked making out with you." Rehmon was silent for a while. "You know, maybe daddy knows best. I mean, Bra, there's tons of other men in the world. Men closer to your age. And there's tons of other women in the world who are my age. So maybe we should just..." Bra was angry. "Your mean! I thought u liked me! What kind of a sicko makes out with girls he doesn't like?" Rehmon was silent. "I wasn't saying I didn't like you. I just don't think we should be a couple. That's all." Bra was silent. She was crushed. "Um....Okay. But how about we go out to Breakfast tomarrow morning? I'll pay." Rehmon didn't give it a second thought. "Sure." He said. "Only as friends, though." Bra nodded.  
  
Vegeta was awake and moving when Bulma crawled out of bed the next morning. "Good morning, Bulma!" He said. "Did you have a good nights' sleep?" She nodded. "After THAT, how could I not?" Vegeta grinned ear to ear. "For breakfast I want Pancakes and sausage with grape jelly. Don't burn the pancakes." Bulma nodded. "Okay, Veggie." Vegeta poured himself a glass of water. "Today, at about noon, I'm going over to Rehmon's to see if I can help him get a job so we won't hafta keep forking over money to him." "That sounds like a good idea." Bulma said. "Tell me--are you being nice to him just to be nice, or to try and get rid of him?" Vegeta took big honking gulp of water. "Door number 2." He said. "I just want him to go away and leave our kids alone." He poured the rest of the water into his baby plants' pot.  
Bulma handed him a plate of eggs. "The Pancakes will be ready in a sec." She said. "But I asked for SAUSAGE." He said. Bulma galred at him. "Would you rather eat these eggs, or starve....?" She asked. "Your choice." Vegeta shrugged and dug in to his eggs. Suddenly, Bra came out, dressed normally. "Where are you going?" Asked Vegeta speweing eggs everywhere. "I'm going to Goten's." Vegeta nodded his approval. "Have a nice time." He said, and took another bite. "I dont' care if she screws him. It's better than her making out with Rehmon." Bulma agreed with him. "Amen to that." She said, and she gave him a pancake.  
  
"Mmm." Bra said. "This is good. We picked a good restaurant." Rehmon nodded. He was in his biker outfit Bra bought for him. Bra noticed he looked like a more handsome' version of Vegeta. Especially when he was mad. Eggs were rolling down his lap. "Eat like a human!" Bra snapped. "I hate people who eat bad in public!" Rehmon looked down at his plate sheepishly. "I'm sorry. Gee, I didn't know." Bra smiled. "Well now you do." A peice of bacon slithered out between Rehmon's lips and hit the floor. Bra was about ready to get up and leave, but something stopped her.  
"I find it hard to beleive u just wanna be friends with me. Why don't you want to f*ck me?" Bra asked Rehmon. He stared at her. "What, are you used to being f*cked by every guy you know?" Bra nodded. "Yep. Goten f*cked me the first day we met." Rehmon didn't want to hear anymore. "How about we talk about something else?" He asked. "I have been dead for 26 years. But for some reason I don't want to talk about that stuff right now." He shoveled in another bite.  
  
"I'M GETTING READY TO GO TO REHMON'S NOW!" Vegeta said. He was putting on his jecket. "Goodbye, Bulma." She came up and kissed Vegeta goodbye. "Come with me." Vegeta said. "I'll be bored." Bulma grabbed her coat. "Okay. " And they left to try and get Rehmon a job. But they didn't know he wasn't home at the moment.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
end of dis chappie 2 


	3. Bra and Rehmon have a 'special union'

Ch.3  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or ay other trademarked material in this fanfiction.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
Vegeta rapped on the door, waited a little, then rapped again. "S' weird." He said, rapping again, more insistantly. "What's weird?" Asked Bulma. "He's home, isn't he? I mean, he has no where else to go." Vegeta shook his head. "No, he's not home. Maybe he went out to McDonald's." Vegeta licked his lips. He was very hungry. "Maybe...." Bulma said. "But he has no MONEY to go to McDonalds, Vegeta." Vegeta's eyes widened. "What about that money we gave him? Maybe he's misusing it!" Bulma bonked Vegeta on his head. "Ow." He said. "Your crazy!" She said. "He's too nice to misuse money." Vegeta rubbed his head. "Well you didn't have to hit. Let's go to McDonalds." Bulma shrugged. "We'll come back later." She said.  
  
"But I want to play on the Play Place!" Vegeta said. "Look at it! There's no kids on it, and doesn't it look fun?" Bulma looked at the play place. "Yes, Vegeta, it looks just thrilling. Now sit down and eat." She pointed at his chair. "NO! I want to slide down slides and play in the ball ben!" Bulma pointed at his chair, more insistantly. "Park it, Buster." She said. Vegeta grumbled something and sat down. "Please....can I after I eat? That was always the kids' rule." Bulma rolled her eyes. "I don't even know why u want to, but alright, if it will get you to eat." Vegeta nodded savagly and tore into his food. With a mouthful of food, he asked, 'You promise?'. Bulma nodded. "Yes, d*mmit, I promise! Now EAT!" Vegeta pouted and tore a bite off a chicken nugget. "These taste like they've been rubbed on the floor." He said. "IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP AND EAT, I WILL RUB THEM ON THE FLOOR AND THEN MAKE YOU EAT THEM! NOW EAT!!" Vegeta started to eat them again. "Alright, alright you big grouch. What's this, PMS week?" Vegeta was all to familier with that time of month.  
"I'm done!" He said, in a recored breaking 2 seconds. "Can I play now? Can I?" Bulma pulled out a camera and smiled. "Sure. This will be a Kodak moment, for sure." She raised the camera as Vegeta ran towards the play equipment. She took pictures of his nice, tight *ss as he ran. Those would go into her special 'private' photos. More of those will be revealed later in the story.....Hee hee. She locked them away in the section of the digital camera where you needed a password, and raised the camera to Vegeta. He was sitting up in the rocket thingy that wiggled. It was beding almost all the way down from his 123 pounds. "Hiya, Bulma!" He said, waving. He bounced on his bottom, causing the rocket to move up and down. Bulma snapped a photo. "Don't cause that to fall, now, Geeta." He frowned. "You callin' me....WHOA!" The rocket snapped, and fell to the ground. "OWCH!" He said. The rocket collapsed on top of his masculine figure. "Vegeta!" Bulma cried. "Honey, are you alright?" She helped and pulled him to the standing position. "Of course I am alright." he said. "Did you get that?"  
Bulma shook her head. "Now stay out of those children's rides before you hurt yourself!" But Vegeta was already climbing the steps to the biggest slide there was. "Veggie! Vegeta get down from there!" But she heard him thump as he came down the slide--but he wasn't sliding, he was head over heels tumbling! Bulma knew from the sounds it was making. And then, the sounds suddenly stopped. "Vegeta?" She asked. He hadn't come out of the slide yet. "Are you okay?" She asked, peering into the slide. What she saw was hilarious. Vegeta was stuck in the slide--upside down! he looked like he had been tumbling and gotten stuck. Bulma had a fit of the giggles. "Oh, Great Vegeta! And just how are we supposed to get you out of there?" Vegeta looked at her between his legs. His head was upside down. "I don't know! But If you take a picture I'm going to kill--" Bulma took a picture on the digital camera. "Bulma!" he said. "This is embarrasing as it is! Now stop clicking away on that camera and help me!" Bulma laughed some more. "But Vegeta, I told you not to play on the kid's playground. It's nobody's fault but ur own, so why should I help??"  
"Because ur my wife! Now help me!" he wiggled a little, and when he did, he loosened and flopped out. "There." Bulma said. "You got out alright." She patted his back. "No thanks to you." He sneered. Then he ran for the ball ben. "Vegeta, you've broken the rocket and gotten stuck in the slide! A smart person would think that you have figured out your too big!" But Vegeta was 'swimming' in the balls(You know, how we all used to do)and throwing some at Bulma. "Come play with me!" He said. "It's fun!" Bulma just rolled her eyes and snapped picture after picture.  
  
They wereb't supposed to be a couple, just friends. But, for some reason, this friendly date had become a long, satisfying, unexplained bout of making out. "D*mn....you are a GOOD kisser." Bra murmered to Rehmon as she kissed him. He was kissing all over her face and neck and his hands were groping all over her. "Your not so bad yourself." Rehmon murmered back. And they continued kissing.  
  
"I wonder where he is." Vegeta said, after rapping on the door a SECOND time. "You are right. He has no money to go anywhere and no friends....execpt 18 and Krillin's!" Vegeta suddenly ran to the car and hopped in. He revved the engine. "C'mon, Bulma! We haven't got all day!" He scolded. Bulma ran in her high heels, which were tapping wildly, and hopped into the car. She buckled in. "Where to?" She asked her Veggie. "We're gonna go and see if Rehmon's at Krillin and 18's. And while we're there, I woulden't mind looking at 18 a little myself." Bulma slapped Vegeta. "Shut up Vegeta! Don't you remember our wedding vows?" Vegeta looked up, deep in thought. "The only part I remember was the 'in sickness and in health' part. You may need to give me a refresher course. "Um....he said that you need to only satisfy your lusts with me and remain faithful." Vegeta groaned. "But what if my lusts are for another woman?" Bulma looked at him grimly. "I'm not saying they ARE. I lust for you, too you know." Bulma smiled, content, and looked forward out the car windsheild.  
Pretty soon, they pulled into Krillin and 18's parking lot. Krillin was in a lawn chair and 18 was laying on top of him, obviously trying to tan her back. "Hey guys!" Bulma said. 18 looked up. "Oh hi." She said. Krillin waved. "I was tanning, and Krillin was protecting me from wasps." Vegeta tried not to stare at her reveling bikini, but it was close to impossible. It was impossible for any straight man. "What can I do for you guys?" 18 asked, slinging her hair around in a way Vegeta thought was very sexy. His heart skipped a beat, and he turned his head away and covered his pants so Bulma woulden't notice the considerable buldge. "Um, we wanna know if Rehmon's here." Vegeta said, his head turned away. 18 was puzzled. "Is there something between my teeth or something, Vegeta? Why aren't you looking at me?"  
"Don't be rude, Vegeta!" Bulma whispered. "No...there's not. I was just observing the beautiful scenery." Vegeta said. 18 looked at the ugly and barren land behind him. "ooookay. Beautiful, my *ss." 18 said. Vegetea was embarrased. "Is he here, or not?" Vegeta asked again. 18 shook her head, and her hair did that slingy thing. Much of her neck was exposed, and Vegeta thought of how much he would like to kiss it, and the buldge in his pants grew bigger. "Nope. He's not here." 18 said. Bulma looked down at Vegeta's hands, which were treying to conceal his boner. "Take your hands away from your pants!" She said. "That looks nasty!" Vegeta did, but he turned around first so she coulsen't see. "Vegeta! Why are you being so rude today?! Turn around so that 18 can talk to us." Vegeta slowly turned around and hoped no one looked at his pants.  
"He hasn't stopped by since he bought that apartment." 18 said sadly. "I used to like that guy. I used to wanna f*ck him into a hole in the ground. But when I wished him back, I realized I wasn't a young lady anymore and he wasn't attractive to me anymore. But I think Bra likes him." Vegeta stirred. "Don't say that!" He said. She looked at him, alarmed. "Why not?" She asked. Vegeta got all tongue tied. "Um...Um...because, um....just because I don't want her to like him." Vegeta said. "Oh." Said 18. Vegeta noticed Bulma was rushing him along. "I think it's time for us to go now." She said. "Bye!" Said 18. She shook vegeta's hand, and made his buldge get bigger. 18 looked down and saw the buldge. She looked at Vegeta's face and giggled, but she didn't say anythiung to Bulma. Vegeta ran to their car and shut his self in his car. "Come on, Bulma!" He said.  
Bulma waved at 18 and Krillin, who was sleeping. Vegeta raised one hand in the air, and then they started the car and drove off.  
  
That night, Bra and Rehmon finally arrived back at his apartment. It had been a great day. After their makeout session, they had spent the rest of the day holding hands and talking friendly. Bra walked Rehmon up to his door. "Goodnight." She said. "I hope my parents won't suspect." Rehmon leaned in and kissed her on the lips. "So I take it we're not just friends?" Bra asked. Rehmon nodded, and placed a finger on his lips. "We can be a couple--but you HAVE to keep it quiet, ya hear? No telling anyone, especially Mr. Vegeta!" Bra nodded. "Okay I won't." Then he went into his house.  
  
"He wasn't home ALL day." Vegeta said. "I wonder where he was. And I wonder what Bra and Goten were doing that was so interesting." Bulma shrugged. "Reconciliating a relationship can take time. I hope THAT'S what they were doing, and not having sex." Vegeta shook his head. "No, Bra woulden't do that again. She knows how upset I get." Bulma shrugged again. "I don't know. Now let me read, please." Vegeta grumbled and tried to read a newspaper, but to no prevail. It was just too boring. Suddenly, the door swung open and Bra came in.  
"Oh, hello Bra!" Bulma said. "Where's Goten? Why didn't you bring him in for dinner?" Bra looked puzzled. "Goten? Why would I....Oh, Goten! Well, He didn't want to come because he....uh....he has some homework to do." Vegeta gave a whimsical look. "But Bra, it's summer. You don't have school in summer, let alone homework." She tried to retract her lie once again. "Well....he went to summer school." Vegeta nodded. "Ohhhh...but I'm not exactly sure I want my daughter dating a dumb *ss." Vegeta said. "Your children will be stupid." "Who says I want kids?" Bra asked. Vegeta shrugged. "Most women do." Bra made a face. "Well, too bad."  
"But I always knew your BF would be a stupid guy like Goten." Bra was mad at this comment. She didn't like people THINKING she was dating Goten so they would insult her taste in guys! Her pride was at stake! "Yeah, he isn't supremly smart." Bulma agreed. "Vegeta, I would think Bra would have better taste than that!" Vegeta nodded like a soldier. "Your right. Her taste has really gone down the drain." Bulma nodded at her husband and abandoned her magazine. "HEY, You guys!" Bra said. "That's not nice! Goten is....cool....to....some extent!" (She's kind of right) Vegeta laughed. "Bra, your so blind. Have u ever seen another guy as ugly or mean as Goten is? He's also not the most brilliant crayon in the box!" Bra was steamed. "I'M NOT GOING OUT WITH GOTEN! I'M GOING OUT WITH REHMON! AND SOME DAY, I'M GOING TO f*ck HIM!!" Vegeta and Bulma stared at her, and Vegeta dropped his newspaper. "You WHAT?" He asked. "Going out with Rehmon." Bra said, this time more quiet. Vegeta jumped out of the chair and grabbed Bra by the shoulders. He began shaking her vigurously. "What the hell are you thinking, you little brat! I forbode you to ever SEE that creep again! That's where he was! Bra, if you weren't my own flesh and blood I would have KILLED YOU by now!" He made a strangling guesture with his hands. Trunks came out of his room to see what all the commotion was. He had two naked Barbies in his hands.  
"Go back in your room, please Trunks." Bulma said quietly. He stepped back in his room and shut the door. He didn't even want to know what the commotion was about. "BRA! AFTER ALL I'VE DONE FOR YOU! YOU GO AND......MESS AROUND WITH THAT....THAT....HORRIBLE UGLY BEAST?!" bra nodded. "You little B*tch!" Vegeta yelled. Bulma grabbed him and made him lay on the couch. "Now you lay down and stop yelling until you calm down!" Bulma said sternly. But Vegeta hopped up and began yelling, so Bulma did the only thing that would work. She slapped Vegeta so hard that he keeled across the floor and fell into the TV. It broke with a crash. "God, dad." Bra said. "You don't have to break the TV over it." Vegeta growled and hopped up. Then he clenched his fists and went up to his room. "Jesus, what's HIS problem?" Bra asked. "YOUR his problem." Bulma said. "We never suspected we would have such a problem child." Then she raised her hands to the heavens. "WE TRIED!" She said. "KAI, WE TRIED!" Then she ran up to her room with Vegeta and slammed the door. Bra shrugged and went into HER room.  
  
The next morning, when Bra woke up, Vegeta and Bulma were already in the kitchen, quietly eating and occasionaly talking to eachother. Bra had been standing in the hall listening for a while before she decided to come in. "Hello Mama! Hello Papa!" She said upon coming in. When Vegeta and Bulma looked at her, They got this look on their face. Then, all the sudden, Vegeta was grabbing Bulma and dragging her up into the room. "What are you doing, Veggie?" Bulma asked. "We have to tell Bra good morning--oh, and that she's a disgrace." Vegeta nodded. "I don't know about the good morning part but later we can tell her a disgrace. I have a plan." Bulma didn't look interested. "Is it another one of your crazy schemes that have no way in a lumberjack's hell of working?" Vegeta looked up. "No." He finally resolved. "This one is going to work. But it's kind of mean, though." Bulma thought a minute, then she shrugged. "Okay. I don't care. Tell me." Vegeta cleared his throat. "We'll PRETEND like we approve of Rehmon." Bulma cocked her head as he paused. But then, he shot his finger up in the air. "And when he comes over, we'll shoot his hopes and dreams and tell him he's not welcome here anymore. And if Bra still wants to be with him, she can leave." Bulma's mouth went into an 'o'. "Vegeta! She's 16! We can't tell her she has to leave! We'll br thrown in jail! Didn't you learn anything from those parenting classes?" Vegeta was a little embarrased that he had been required to take parenting classes. "Shut up, woman!" He said. "let me finish! I said, 'She's not going to HAVE to leave. Only if she refuses to obide by our rules. Which happen to include not dating Rehmon." Bulma nodded slowly. "Alright, honey. Let's go and tell her we accept that she wants to be with Rehmon. I hope she buys it." "She will." Said Vegeta with an evil grin.  
  
"Alright, Bra." Vegeta said. "We would just like to tell you that we accept that you like Rehmon and you want to--" Vegeta's face became rigid and hard. He didn't WANT to say it. "Say it!" Bulma said, elbowing him. "I don't care if you be with Rehmon. Neither does your mother? Do you, Bulmee?" Bulma's eyes got big. "Vegeta, did you just call me Bulmee?" He started laughing. Bulma just rolled her eyes. "Okay, Bra. We approve of Rehmon. Now call him up and invite him over for a big old lunch." Bra just stood in the hall. "What kind of fool do you guys take me for?" Vegeta was still rolling on the ground. "You went out with GOTEN! That means your a HUGE fool!" He laughed harder. "Tell her how ugly Goten is, BULMEE." Bulma growled. "If you call me that again I'm going to chop off your balls with a butcher knife!" Vegeta was silent. "We don't take you for a fool." Bulma said. ,Trunks came out of his room with 2 barbies. "Hi guys." he said, and sat down at the table. "Hello Trunks. And Bra, we're not concocting an...evil plan or anything..." Vegeta said, and then he looked at Bulma and winked. She growled.  
"Okay fine." Bra said. "I'll call him over. But I just saw him yesterday." And she dialed a number and went into her room. "Okay. Everything's at go." Vegeta said, and he rubbed his hands togather. "Tomarrow, she won't even expect it!" He laughed his famous evil laugh. "Oh shut up." Bulma said. "I have to go and fold laundry." Then she walked away. "But woulden't you like to do something....more fun?" Vegeta asked. Bulma shook her head. "Not right now I woulden't." And she got a big old basket of laundry down off the washer. "Come on." Vegeta said. He grabbed her @$$ and made her drop the laundry bansket on her toe. "OW!" She screamed, and jumped 5 feet in the air. Vegeta caught her baby-style." What kind of silly stunt was that?" He asked, putting her back down on her feet. "You caused me to drop the heavy basket of laundry on my feet!" Bulma snapped. Vegeta realized that she hadn't been being very nice to him today. "Maybe I'll just go jump off the back of a truck." Vegeta grumbled. Bulma picked up a pair of his pants and began to fold it. "You do that." She said thoughtfully. "And while your outside, hang these on the line." She threw about 12 dozen pairs of pants and some of Bra's skirts at Vegeta. He caught them. "Fine." He said. "Nobody loves me....I'm a punk." And he walked outside. "How come nobody loves me?" He started haning the clothes on the line, half @$$.  
  
"VEGETA!" Bulma said, running outside. "Vegeta! Your doing it all wrong!" She ran up and grabbed the last pair of pants from Vegeta. "But I thought I was doing just fine!" He said. Bulma looked at the clothes, which were all slung over the line without a clip. Some had even fallen. She shoved Vegeta out of the way. He fell on his butt on the ground and whimpered. "THIS is how it's done, Vegeta." She said, and clipped the pants on the clothesline. She did a curtsy. "It doesn't take a rocket scientist." She said. "Now get up." Vegeta started whimpering. His bottom lip trembled. "But you pushed me down and I hurt my butt.' He said. Bulma was sad. "I'm so sorry, Vegeta!" She said. She sat down on the ground by Vegeta and hugged his head to her chest. "I'm just moody lately. You know, with all the Bra stuff." Vegeta sniffled. "We need to find out when he's coming over.' He said. "So we can crush his spirits."  
Suddenly, Trunks came careening out into the yard. "Help me!" Trunks said. He latched on to Bulma's back. "Pan came over. And she wants to have sex. But I'm a virgin. I don't know how." Vegeta busted out laughing and rolling in the green grass. "Just go tell Pan about it." Bulma said. "I'm sure she'll understand." Trunks shook his head. "But u don't understand! I don't want to have sex with Pan!" Bulma swooshed air out her lips. "Then go TELL her that! What am I supposed to do, chaperone?" Suddenly, Pan ran out. She was dressed like a slut. "Come on, Trunks!" She said. "Go back in your room!" Bulma was outraged. "Don't look, Vegeta." She said. "You might have a heart attack." Vegeta didn't look. Trunks and Pan went up to Trunks' room. Trunks was really nervous looking. "Okay, Vegeta. You can look now." He opened his eyes up. "I want Bra to be finished on the phone so's Rehmon can come over and I can make him sad." Bulma sat down by Vegeta. He hugged her close. "Let's have a picnic out here." Bulma said. "It's pretty today." Vegeta shook his head. "But look at all the ants and bees!" He said. "Would you want to get stung by either one while trying to have a romantic picnic? I think not." Bulma didn't say anything more. That's when Bra came back out.  
"Hey guys!" She said. Vegeta and Bulma looked up. "What?" Vegeta asked, annoyed. "Rehmon will be here in a minute, he says." Bra then ran up to her room to put on her newest slutty style. "Okay. I'll go start lunch. What do you think I should make?" Asked Bulma. "Make pigs in a blanket!" Vegeta said. "And corny dogs!" Even though both of them contained weinies, Bulma decided to get them anyway. She ran into the kitchen, and Vegeta was left outside all by himself. He thought of his upcoming victory--Making Rehmon feel hated and humiliated in front of him and his family. But then he thought that the victory would be much better with more people. So he decided to run in and ask Bulma if he could invite some more people.  
  
"Okay......Krillin and Android 18 and Marron are the only ones who can come." Vegeta said. "Kakarott and the others are off training." Bulma nodded. "I'll make more Pigs and Blankets for them, too. But this is kind of mean." She tasted the Orange Juice she was making. The Corny dogs and pigs in blankets were cooking in the oven. "It's not mean!" Vegeta said. "He has no right to......grope my daughter." Bulma shrugged. "Then he's already violated a law. What do you think they were DOING the whole day yesterday?" Vegeta's eyes got HUGE. "BR-AAAAAAA!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. She came down in a sparkly white top that didn't cover all of her tummy, and some skin tight diva pants. "You hoe." Bulma remarked. Bra stuck her tongue out. "What did you and Rehmon DO the intire day yesterday?" Vegeta pondered. Bra kicked at the ground with a socked toe. "We um....just..." Vegeta got madder and madder. "JUST SAY IT!" He blurted.  
  
"Fine! All we did was make out. We didn't have sex." Vegeta breathed out for the first time in five minutes. "That's a relief." He said. "Now if I could only beleive you." Bra thought. "Oh, and there was touching involed too." Vegeta covered his ears. 'I do NOT want to know..." he said, and began to hum a tune. Then, the doorbell rang. "It's Krillin and 18 and Marron!" Bra said, when she looked through the peephole. She twisted the doorknoob and let them in. The glazed over look was still in Krillin's eyes, like he was hung over. "Hello!" Bulma said. "How are you guys doing today?" Vegeta coulden't say hello. He was too busy trying NOT to stare at what 18 was wearing. It was a white Halter Bra and a pair of shorts that were so short that her butt almost fell out. Vegeta noticed her legs were very, very nice and creamy colored. "Hi Vegeta." 18 said. He blushed and waved. He knew it was wrong to have a crush on someone when you were married, but he coulden't help it. "I made Pigs in Blankets!" Bulma said. "And Vegeta suggested Corny Dogs!" Krillin rubbed his stomach. "Yum!" Marron was runnig up the stairs to go talk to Bra.  
"We have a plan." Vegeta said. "When Rehmon comes in, we're going to act like we all love him, right?" 18 nodded. "Then we're going to tell him that he sucks and he can never come over here again." They all nodded, except 18. "I'm not so sure...I mean, I did wish him back from the dead. And this is awfully mean!" Vegeta shook his head wildly. "This is not mean! You have to help!" 18 shook her head. "If you guys want me to take part in something so mean, I'm afraid I'm going to have to leave." Krillin made a sad face. "Yeah. And where 18 goes, I go. So maybe you shoulden't make her do it." Vegeta nodded. 'Fine, only me, Bulma and Krillin will do it.' They all shook on it. "He should be here any minute." Bulma said. "I'm gonna go....get the stuff out of the oven." 18 said. She ran into the kitchen. Bulma ran after her, to try and avoid being rude. That left Krillin and Vegeta there to open the door. But when the doorbell rang, Bra was down the stairs like a flash. She opened the door. "Hi!" She said, and she kissed Rehmon on the lips. Vegeta saw that Rehmon's lips were slightly parted and his tongue was in her mouth, and his muscles went rigid. Be nice for the first hour. He thought, then he loosened up."Hi Mr. Vegeta!" Rehmon said, holding out his hand. Vegeta shook it, hoping to break Rehmon's hand, but when it got painful to Rehmon he jerked it away. Trunks walked in. "Hi guys." He said. Pan was gone, but Trunks looked like he had his fuses blown.  
18 came out of the kitchen and Rehmon said hello to her. "How's the new apartment?" She asked. rehmon cleared his thoroat. "Fine, I guess, since you guys kicked me out.' 18 and Krillin were silent. "Well it's a 2 bedroom house. We coulden't ask you to share one with Marron, so you had to share with us. And 18 wanted sex. So you had to go." Rehmon hung his head. "Your the one who wanted sex!" 18 yelled. "I want sex!" Said Vegeta. Everyone stared at him. He sucked on his thumb until they all turned around.  
"let's go upstairs!" Bra said. She tugged on Rehmon's arm. "Wait.' He said. "I have a present for everyone." And he pulled out 4 huge bottles of expensive wine. Vegeta's eyes sparkled. "We can't get rid of him in an hour!" Bulma whispered to him. "He's got the best booze around! Let's wait a while, okay?" Vegeta nodded and grabbed a bottle. He took a long drink. He and Bulma were going to share, Krillin and 18 were, and Bra and Rehmon, even though Bra was underage. the fourth bottle was for Marron herself, who was sort of alone here because Bra was with her BF and everyone else had a lover. "I have the perfect guy for you, Marron." Bra said. Marron cocked her head. "Who?" Bra pointed at Trunks. "But Trunks just got f*cked by Pan!" Vegeta said. "Remember?" Bra shrugged. Marron and Trunks started talking. "NOW can we go upstairs?" Bra asked Rehmon. He gulped. "Why?" He asked. Bra shrugged. "No reason. Let's just go." Vegeta went rigid again. Bulma stroked his back once or twice, and he was okay. Or, at least, he thought it was Bulma. He was turning around to tell Bulma thanks, when he realized it was 18 rubbing his back! He blushed deep red and the buldge in his pants reappeared. But 18 had learned not to look down there on Vegeta. Bulma was pouring Orange Juice in some cups way in the back. On their way upstairs, she handed one to Rehmon and Bra. BUt they just threw it on the stairs in their crazy attempts to find a bed.  
Vegeta wanted to find a bed, too, when 18 started talking to him. He knew it was just lust, but he would have liked to carry out some of the many fantasies he was having right now. Bulma knew about it. She could tell by the way he was staring at her shirts. I mean, they were so short the edge of her panties showed! "Vegeta, would you like to come help me?" Bulma asked him. He looked over at her, considered it, and shook his head. He liked thinking these thoughts too much. "And why not?" She asked. He shrugged. "I just don't wanna." He wanted to talk to 18, but his hopes were shattered when she said, 'I'll help you, Bulma." And walked away. He was furious. "Let's go upstairs, Bulma." he said. "I'm tired and I want to watch TV without hearing any noise." Bulma shook her head. "We have guests, Vegeta. And remember our...plan? If you want to go watch TV, then you can watch for about 30 minutes but then I'm coming to get you." Vegeta shrugged it off. He didn't want to go alone.  
"let's go and snoop on Bra and Rehmon." said vegeta. Bulma shook her head. "No. You have to be nice for the first hour." Vegeta whined.  
  
When Bra and Rehmon got upstairs, Rehmon was curious why they were going so fast. "Why are we running?" He asked Bra. Bra took him in her room and slammed the door tight. "If you close the door, your dad might suspect something is going on!" Rehmon said. "I don't think that's very smart...." Bra shrugged. "What if there IS something going on in here? Then we won't have anything to hide." Rehmon was getting nervous. "Are you implying that we f*ck?" Bra nodded. "Yep." Rehmon ran for the door. Bra stopped him. "But we can't f*ck! We've only known eachother a week, and if your dad finds out....he'll kill me!" Bra shrugged. "We have great chemistry, and what Papa doesn't know won't hurt him." She ripped off Rehmon's shirt. "hey! Stop that!" He said. "This is not a good idea!" Then she started to kiss Rehmon's face and neck and chest. He liked it, but he thought it was a bit reckless and stupid to be doing this up in her room where Vegeta could burst in any moment. But soon, he just gave into his lust and had sex with Bra.  
  
Later, Vegeta was sitting on the couch. 18 was on the opposite couch. "Where did Krillin go again?" 18 asked. Vegeta looked at the front door. "They went to go get more Booze...we're out of the expensive stuff that Rehmon brought." 18 stared at the front door with her squinty eyes some more. "When they get back, let's go swimming." She said. Vegeta's eyes got big. "No, that's not a good idea." He said. He didn't want to because he was afraid that if he saw 18 in her bikini again he would bust his bathing suit. 18 shrugged. "Aw well. I tried." She said. "Where's Bra and Rehmon?" Trunks and Marron were upstairs at the moment, talking. "They're up in Bra's room." Vegeta said. "You do know that they're probably having wild sex right now, don't you?" Vegeta nodded, though it was hard. "Yes, I know that." Then they were silent again, and the only sound was the ticking clock.  
Vegeta cleared his throat. "Am I ugly?" 18 asked in a choked voice. "You never look at me! It's like I'm a monster with yellow teeth!" Her voice was beginning to hitch. "That's not why I don't look atcha." Vegeta said. "It's because you...." He trailed off. "What? Dress like a whore?" 18 asked, her voice even more choked. Vegeta nodded. "But that's not all of it." 18 cocked her head. "What's the rest?" Vegeta took a deep breath. "becausewhenyoudresslikethatitmakesmewanttof*ckthesh*toutofyou." Vegeta said, really fast. "What was that?" 18 asked. "I didn't get it all." Vegeta growled deeply and said, "Because when you dress like that it makes me want to f*ck the sh*t out of you." 18 sat there with a suprised look on her face. "Oh my." She said. "See how unfair it is!" Vegeta said. "I have a wife! I'm not supposed to be having fantasies about other women!" 18 was mad, too. "Well when YOU wear spandex, it makes ME want to f*ck the sh*t out of YOU! And I'm married, so I shoulden't be having fantasies about other men!" They were both silent for a few seconds. "God." Vegeta said. "God." 18 said. They stared at eachother. "Maybe if you....got in a car crash...and got a few disfiguring scars or something....I woulden't like you so much." Vegeta said. "You might outta try it." 18 thought up a suggestion. "Maybe if YOU tried to slit your wrists and went mad, that would take some of your attractiveness out." Vegeta shrugged. "Maybe. Maybe we just shoulden't see eachother." 18 nodded. "That sounds like a good idea." Vegeta nodded back. "After all, it's just puppy love, or lust, or whatever you call it." Suddenly, 18's face brightened. "You know what? One way to get rid of lust is to act on it." Vegeta leapt from his seat. "WHOA! Back off, woman! I'm married! Happily, mind you!" 18 nodded. "I know, I know, me too. But I bet Bulma's screwed on you a million times. I mean, she did(18 is making up a lie here)tell me your sexual techniques got a little boring after the first...oh....3 times." Vegeta's face got as red as a beet. "I'll show her! I'll have sex with another woman...only...what other woman?" 18 bonked him on the head. "ME!" ***WARNING!***THE NEXT 2 PARAGRAPHS ARE RATED 'R' FOR EXTREME SEXUAL SITUATIONS. IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ ANYTHING LIKE THAT, SKIP OVER THE NEXT TWO PARAGRAPHS, UNTIL YOU SEE THE **OKAY** SIGHN. THANK YOU.****  
Vegeta looked at 18 for a long time. "Then he said, 'OK. But how do I know Bulma won't come home in the middle?" #18 shrugged. "That's what makes it EXITING!! Now come on before you lose that nice boner you've been developing while I was talking to you." She said. She grabbed his arm, making it bigger. Then she drug him up the stairs and threw him onto his and Bulma's bed. "But this is me and Bulma's BED. I can't bring myself to do it where Bulma sleeps..where she f*cks me... where she fondles-" #18 shushed him. "I don't want to hear anymore of what Bulma does to you in this bed. I think I've got a pretty good idea by now." She said. She shut the door and made sure to lock it very tight. Vegeta undid his own belt so she woulden't hafta go through the trouble, and put it on the nightstand. "I'm waiting." He sighed, putting his head on the pillow. He kept thinking about getting up and running, but when he looked at #18 again it just made him hungrier and hungrier. Finally, she got on top of him and started to kiss him all over the face, and he did the same to her. Except he used his tounge with great pleasure. He wanted to use his tounge somewhere OTHER than her face, like he had done to Bulma all the time. It tasted HORRID, but the noises Bulma made while he did it was pleasure enough for him. He stopped thinking about Bulma when he felt a feminine hand grab his hot spot. "What?" Vegeta said. "You were thinking about Bulma. I could tell." #18 said. He thought her hands felt better down there than Bulma's did. "Fondle me. I want you to." Vegeta said. "If you EVER want to even measure up to my wife, you'll hafta do this one thing." (Public, this scene might get just a little...wait, what am I saying. it WILL get REALLY nasty, so everyone who doesen't like to read all the nasty things I write than don't read the rest of this paragraph.) "Alright." #18 said. Vegeta smiled as she ran her hands down his body and to the seam of his spandex pants. She started to untie the little knot he had tied, and then she finally got it untied and pulled the string to make it looser. Then she stuck her hands in his pants. "You sure?" She asked. Vegeta nodded. "Sure." He said. Her hands were so close that he was ALREADY horny!! It wasen't long that he felt her educated hands begin their work, and not long until he was overwhelmed with pleasure of the sexual nature. To tell her the truth he'd hafta say her fondlings were better than Bulma's!! "#18..." He murmered. His hips started that bucking thing, and almost knocked her off the bed. "What?" She asked, going just a little faster and making him groan, almost scream. "You feel soo much better than Bulma. This shows me what I've been missing all this time." Vegeta said, then clenched his teeth. He thought they would break from the force that he was clenching them. He also thought he'd puncture a hole in the water bed from the force he was gripping the matress. "Why..thank you. I can do something else too." She said. She stopped for a second. "What?" Vegeta asked. He was winded from the pleasure her hand job hand given him, and he knew what was coming next. "Just watch and learn. I'm better at show than tell." #18 said. She stuck her head between his legs, and started her little cherade. Now how about we leave Geeta alone while he gets his jollies with someone other than his wife? O.K?  
***OKAY***NOW THE RATED 'R' PART IS OVER. IT IS RATED PG-13 AGAIN NOW.  
  
Rehmon and Bra were in the bed, finished. "Wow. That was AMAZING, Rehmon! Mom was right! You are EXCELLENT at that!" Rehmon was proud of himself for his great ability to give women pleasure. "That's kind of awkward that I had sex with your old mother. Please don't mention that again." Bra nodded. "Your mom used to be so pretty."Rehmonsaid. "Then I come back here, and next thing I know, she's a pinch faced old woman."bra didn't like him dissing her mother. "Okay. Whatever." She got up off the bed. "Where are you going?" Rehmon asked. "Did I make you mad?" Bra shook her head. "No.I just figure we'dbetter go back in the living room, before Papa gets suspicious of where I was." Rehmon got off the bed and started to put on some pajama pants and a white shirt. "He's gonna wonder why i changed clothes." He said. Bra shrugged. "We'll tell him you dumped the wine on your shirt. Annd just in case he asks for proof--" She popped the top off the bottle and doused the shirt in it. "Here." She held it out to him, and he looked at it. "That wine was expensive, you know!" He said. "And I don't have a job. I don't know what I'm gonna do."  
"Papa and Mamma tried to go over to your house yesterday to see if they could get you a job, but me and you were out, still." Rehmon shrugged. "You win some, u lose some. Anyway, i was thinking of trying out a job as a man who drives one of those little golf cart thingys. looks easy enough." bra shook her head as she looked through her drawer for some underwear to put on under her nightgown. 'you have to get a better job than that to keep your apartment.' Rehmon sighed. "Whatever. Let's go down." So they did.  
  
Vegeta all the sudden jumped up from the bed. "What's wrong?" 18 asked. "You b*tch!' Vegeta said, and he struck 18 across the face so hard she flew off the bed and there was an instant purple mark. "You pinched me!" Vegeta said. 18 rubbed her face. 'I did not! You were having a bad dream!" Vegeta looked embarrased. "Yes, i suppose i was.'' Then he layed back down on the bed and sighed. ''I want Bulma to come home.'' He said. Then he got back up and put on some pants. ''Maybe she's having sex with Krillin.'' 18 said. Vegeta shrugged. ''Maybe.'' Then he went down the stairs to go in the living room. ''Hey! You can't leave me in here!' 18 said. ''Yes I can. Watch me.'' Vegeta said, and with that he walked down the stairs and into the living room. He then went into the kitchen and got a soda, before sitting down on the couch and staring at the door. ''What are you doing?'' 18 asked. ''I'm waiting for Bulma to come home.'' Vegeta said. 18 was sickened at Vegeta. He always sniffed her butt like a puppy and followed her around.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
REVEIW. TELL YOUR FRIENDS TO REVEIW. THE MORE REVEIWS I GET AND FASTER....THE MORE OFTEN I UPDATE. NO REVEIWS, NO UPDATE. GOT IT. GOOD. 


	4. Even Vegeta has feelings!

chapter 4  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
About a week later, Bulma and Vegeta were sitting on the couch in the living room and talking about things that didn't really matter, like where to move the TV or what movie to watch. Vegeta was in the middle of telling Bulma something when he heard a noise with his sensitive Saiayn hearing that made him stop. "What's wrong, Vegeta?" Bulma asked. "You look like you hear something?" He placed a finger over his lips. "Shh...I do. I'm listening." Bulma was silent. "It sounds like somebody is throwing up." Bulma laughed. "It's probley Trunks. He went to Six Flags yesterday and rode all the big rides." Vegeta nodded. "Yeah, it's probley him. Where was I?" Bulma didn't remember. "It wasn't important. Let's just go eat some lunch." Vegeta nodded and peeled himself off the couch. He was supremly guilty about what him and 18 had done...and he wished they hadn't done it. He would do anything to take it back, now that it had alrady happened. But he just figured he would keep it from Bulma and forget about it over time. "Where's Bra?" He asked. Bulma shrugged. "I don't know. I haven't seen her really since her date with Rehmon last night. Why don't you go and see if she's okay?" Vegeta nodded and got up from the table. He walked up the stairs and to Bra's door. He rapped on it three times with a fist.  
No answer. He rapped on the door again, this time louder, and he got a small reply. "Papa....?" Bra said. She sounded groggy. "Yes, Princess, It's me. Why haven't u came down for Breakfast or anything? Do we all smell or something?" He heard Bra make a funny noise. "You woke me up, Papa..." He heard her yawn through the door. Vegeta looked at his watch and gasped. "Bra, it's 11:30! Get your @$$ out of bed right now! What on Earth made you sleep so late?" He was really puzzled, because Bra was usually an early riser. "I haven't felt good." Bra stepped across the room and opened the door. She had went to sleep in her slutty clothes. "I had to tell Rehmon to take me home early last night." Bra said. "I felt faint and weird." Vegeta realized that she didn't look too good, either. "Okay, Bra. Maybe some lunch would make you feel better.'' Then he went down the stairs really fast. ''She looks really sick and she says she feels sick." Vegeta said. "Maybe she's trying to come down with something." Then he sat down at the beautiful plate of lunch Bulma had made just for him and dug a fork into it.  
  
Vegeta and Bulma were watching TV in their room on the bed that afternoon when they heard the doorbell. "Must be a salesmen." Vegeta said. "Nobody comes to our house on Thursday. That's when Kakarott takes his family on their 'family trips', so there isn't anyone to come." Bulma realized he was right. "One of the kids will get it anyway." She said. "It could be Krillin and 18." The word 18 struck Vegeta as embarrasing. "18....I don't think she'll be coming around here for a while." Bulma was puzzled, but she didn't say anything. She was listening to see who it was at the door. The large, booming yet raspy voice made her know it was Rehmon. "Do we have to see him every day?" Vegeta asked, drawing Bulma closer. "Let's just stay in here." Bulma shook her head and got up. "No, that woulden't be nice." Then she walked into the living room. Vegeta, who liked to follow Bulma around and irritate her, or just for the plain and simple act of buttsniffing(NO, not literally, you sick person)got up and went after her. She had stopped at the door to talk to Rehmon, who was holding Bra's hand. Bra looked brightened up a bit. She had makeup on and her hair was fixed. "I feel better now." She said. Bulma nodded. "Good."  
"I got a job!" Rehmon said, exited. "I got it unjustly and horribly illegally, but hey, it's a living!" Bulma didn't think it was fair that he got it unjustly and horribly illegally, because she had to work HOURS to keep her job, but she still wanted to hear what it was and how he got it. "What is it and how did you get it?" She asked, trying to sound exited but didn't pull it off. She noticed Vegeta tromp down the stairs and stand at her side. "I went on the internet. They have this site, you know...and I printed off a fake law degree! So then i went to a law firm and they gave me a job as a lawyer!" Vegeta started laughing, and Bulma pulled out a wad of her blue hair. "REHMON!" She said. "Being a lawyer is hard, and you have a fake degree!! You don't know how to BE a lawyer!" Rehmon shrugged. "Like i said, it's a living. Lawyer's are rich!" Bra hugged Rehmon's arm as he said this. "Yeah, and Bra here LOVES money! Right Bra?" She nodded. "Yep." She said. Bulma yanked at her hair some more. "But this is--Vegeta, don't you have anything to say about this?" Vegeta shrugged. ''No, bulma. What would i have to say about it, hm?" bulma was outraged. "You could tell that....that....." She tried to keep from cussing. That.....RETARD that it's totally unfair to PRETEND that your good at defending people!" Vegeta shrugged. "If some people weren't pretending, we woulden't have half as many good lawyers." Bulma pointed at the stairs. "Vegeta, I hate to say this, but if you aren't going to say anything that's going to help me, then stop following me around and go back up to our room and watch your freaking retarded shows!" Vegeta made a sad face, then a mad one. "Okay, I'll help. It goes something like this.....Rehmon, you are a cheat and this is just going to swindle people out of money! I don't want my daughter to be around a person like you!" Rehmon got defensive, now. "Well, at least she won't be so poor she has to live on the streets!" Bulma laughed. "No, she won't because her parents have money. Honest money that we earned....Or I earned, for that matter....from working hard!" Vegeta nodded. "Yeah! What she said!" He yelled. Rehmon was really angry now. "Well all you people can just shut the f*ck up!" Bra clapped a hand over his mouth. "Everybody stop yelling before somebody gets hurt or something!" Vegeta realized the danger of the situation.....2 adult Saiyan males who knew how to shoot ki blasts were in the room and yelling. "Bra, Trunks, why don't you guys go up to your rooms..." Bulma and Rehmon were yelling in eachother's faces. Bra and Trunks were ambling up to their rooms. "Bulma, why don't you go up to the room too?" She turned around and started yelling at Vegeta, because she was so mad. "You don't tell me what to do, Vegeta! If you don't want to hear us yell, then YOU can go up to the room and I'll finish this, If you don't want to help!" Vegeta just stood by the foot of the stairs and watched them yell.  
30 minutes later, Vegeta was now SITTING on the foot of the stairs and watching. He played in a little pile of dust. "Bulma are you done yet?" He asked. "Let's see your degree!" Bulma was yalling at Rehmon, not even acknowledging Vegeta's existance. Rehmon pulled out a fake degree. It was all crumpled up in his pocket. "REAL degrees aren't kept just crumpled up in your pocket!" Bulma said. Vegeta saw her spittle fly in Rehmon's face and remembered the 1,000 times it happened to him, but he didn't mind. Finally, he decided to get up and GET Bulma, if she woulden't come. This wasn't helping anything at all, anyway. So he walked up behind her and slung her over his shoulder. "Come on." He said. She started hitting him in the back with her fists. "Put me down, Vegeta!" Bulma yelped. "I can fight my own battles! Put me down! Put me down!" She hit him harder. "Bulma, if you keep hitting me your gonna have a lot more to worry about then that fake degree!" But Bulma wasn't afraid of Vegeta, so she continued punching him and screaming in his ears. They were only halfway up the stairs right now. "Bulma, how about I drop you and you roll down the stairs?" He asked. "You woulden't." Bulma sneered. "Yes, I would, If you don't shut up." She sighed and layed her head on his shoulder, silent. "He's a fag." she said under her breath. Vegeta nodded. "Yes, I know." Then he threw her on the bed. "I'll go tell the 'fag' to leave." He said, and he went downstairs. Next thing Bulma knew, she heard a lamp crash against the wall. "My lamp!" She shrieked. She got up and slid down the banister of the stairs. She saw Vegeta was scrambling to pick up peices of a broken lamp, and Rehmon was already gone. He saw Bulma and became frightened.  
"I'm sorry I broke your lamp, Bulma!" He said. "But...I lost my tmeper and hurled it at him! I forgot that your great granny passed it down to you!" Bulma growled like Cujo, then screamed. "Your such a retard! Of course It's the one my great granny gave to me! That's the ONLY lamp we have in the house!" She kicked the coffee table at Vegeta, and he scrambled out of the way. "Let's not get physical about it....Please?" Bulma just growled louder and threw a glass of water at him. It hit the wall above him and shattered. Little shards of glass fell into his hair and water doused him. HE growled this time. "Hey!" He said. "You want to be in the hospital?" Bulma knew they were empyt threats, so she rolled up the newspaper and smacked him with it. It left a red weal. "OW!" Vegeta said. "OW OW OW!" She smacked him in the legs and butt and even on his face a couple of times. Red weals were left every time. "Stop!" He said. He grabbed one of her skinny little arms. "I'll twist it!" He said. But she just hauled off and kicked him in the balls. "OW!" He screamed, and fell to his knees, holding his crotch. "That was real mean..." He groaned as he made lots of funny noises. Bulma looked down at him on the floor. "Sometimes I wonder about you, Vegeta." She said. "If course that was Granny's d*mn old lamp!" Then she helped Vegeta stand up. He was still holding himself. "Stop that!" She said. He took his hands away and she helped him stand up. Vegeta growled in her face. "You hurt me." He said. Bulma shrugged. "Aw well." Then she went to sweep the kitchen floor. Vegeta collapsed on the couch.  
  
"I think you crushed my balls." Vegeta said. "I really do." He was trying to walk, and looking much like a duck while he did so. Between his legs....so I should say....was very, very sore from Bulma's swift kick. "Your so mean." He whined into the kitchen. Bulma stepped out of it. Her hair was standing up, or most of it was, anyway, her mascara was running, and her clothes were dirty. "Jesus, what have u been DOING?" Vegeta asked. She wiped a hand through her greasy hair. "I was cleaning the very messy kitchen." She said, and sat down on the couch by Vegeta. She patted his inner thigh. "Sorry about kicking you there. I was just really, really angry." He made his best 'mad face' and stared at the blank TV. Then he ripped her hand off his inner thigh and threw it down on the couch.  
"What's wrong with you?" Bulma asked. "You should forgive and forget." Vegeta showed her the many red weals on his arms, legs and one on his face. "That's from hitting me with the newspaper." He said. "You get mad and threaten to leave me when I hit u, but you think you can hit me? That's not that way it works. And when you hit a man, your just asking to get hit back." Bulma leaned into Vegeta. He pushed her away. "But you didn't hit me back." Bulma said. Vegeta sneered. "I wish I had. Now go away and leave me alone." He shoved her a little to the side. "Please forgive me, Veggie!" Bulma said. "I promise I won't hit you anymore." She hugged Vegeta to her. He didn't push away this time, but he made some angry sounding little noises. "Let's go out to dinner or something." Said Bulma. "We haven't in a while." He hesitated, then he nodded. "I AM a little hungry right now." He sat straight up. "If I can walk, that is." Bulma was tired of hearing him whine and whine about the same old thing, so she helped him stand a little....with a push. He stumbled and almost hit the TV, but was able to regain his balance. "You just better watch it." He said. "Let's go get dressed." Bulma followed him up the stairs, but he shut their bedroom door and locked it. Bulma jiggled the knob. "Vegeta!" She said. "Vegeta let me in!" She beat on the door.  
"Stop knocking so hard!" Vegeta yelled from the other side. "Your going to break the door!" Bulma beat even harder. "Let me in! I need to get ready to go!" She said. Vegeta looked through the key hole. So did Bulma. All she saw was his big black eye. "Let me in!" She said, and she stuck her finger in the lock hole and poked Vegeta in the eye. "OWWW!" He said, and backed up. "Just for that, I think I'll stay in here for a WEEK! And I won't let you sleep in here or anything. You'll have to sleep without your Geeta for a week! HAHAHAHA!" Bulma knew how to win this situation. She just had to play all her cards right. "Vegeta." She said, slyly. "If you don't let me in, I won't have sex with you for a month." There was a moment of stunned silence at the other end of the door. "You coulden't. Your a horny woman. Your urges would get the better of you." Bulma knew just what to say to counter that and seal the deal. "I'll get my urges out with Goku. He doesn't like Chi Chi's sex; he told me. He would LOVE to get it on with me a couple of times." Suddenly, the doorknob twisted vilontly and opened. "Okay, come on in, Bulma." She came in. Vegeta was only in a pair of spandex and no shirt. Bulma wanted to get IN those Spandex right about now, but she knew she had to get ready. He looked really sexy without a shirt on. She LOVED his new haircut, and was glad that he had shaved off his mustache that he had a couple of months ago. Bulma shook her head and went into the bathroom to put on her makeup. "Thanks for letting me in." She said.  
"No problem." Vegeta grumbled as he spread shaving cream over his strong jawline. Vegeta walked past Bulma, and he brushed his hand over her back as he walked by. Just an old habit that he had, and it had never mattered much, but it made Bulma shudder right now because she was so horny. "Are you cold or something?" He asked. She shook her head and spread on her lipstick. "No. I'm not cold." She said. Vegeta was looking for a razor, and dropping many things. "What are you doing?" Bulma asked him. "I'm looking for the razor. It's gone." Bulma walked over there. "Well, If you would actually look instead of just moving things around--" She moved a bottle of Noxema vilontly to the side. She disn't see the hammer she had put up there a couple weeks ago to renail the boards to the wall, and the Noxema bottle clacked against it, causing it to clatter to the floor--right on Vegeta's foot!  
For a minute, he just stood there, shaving cream spread over his handsome features, and watched blood pour out of his toe. Then he realized that it hurt, hurt pretty bad, mind you, and howled. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Vegeta honey!" Bulma said. "I didn't mean to knock that hammer on your toe!" Vegeta was holding his bleeding toe. "OW! OW!" He said. He bounced over to the bed and flopped on it. Bulma flopped on it beside him. "I'm so sorry! Here, let me blow on it!" She blew on his toe with a force, and that caused it to burn. "OWCH!" He yelled, and flailed his legs around in a natural defense. Bulma managed to move her head out of the way of all the kicks. "Hold on! Your rubbing shaving cream all over our comforter! Now be still; I need to see how deep your cut is." Vegeta whimpered like a dog and layed still. Bulma took a rag from the bathroom and sopped up some blood. "It's pretty deep." She said. Then she hugged his cheek to her chest, rubbing slimy shaving cream all over her shirt. But she didn't care. She The sight of blood--Vegeta's blood--was actually making her horny right now, even though slimy shaving cream WAS being rubbed all over her. Vegeta whimpered, and Bulma felt a few warm tears trail down his shapely cheeks. "It's okay, Geeta." Bulma said, rubbing his warm hair. "I'll put a bandage on your foot and you'll be good as new." She set his head down on the bed and went and got the medical basket. As she worked on sanatizing the cut and bandaging it, Vegeta squirmed a little under the pain. "Ow." He said. "Stop hurting me, please." Bulma tried to be more gentle.  
  
"There, Vegeta." Bulma said, when she was finished bandaging up his cut on his toe. He sat up. "Thanks. I need to go and get dressed, now." He brushed his hand past her back as he got up again. Bulma shivered again. "But I like what your wearing NOW." She whispered. Vegeta looked down at himself. Shirtless, clad only in a pair of black spandex. "But I can't go out like this. I'm barely wearing anything, Bulma." Bulma nodded. "That's the point." Vegeta looked at her and rolled his eyes, then went back in the bathroom.  
  
Bra was packing a bag of stuff. "I can't stay here." She said. "They're mean to Rehmon. So I'm going to spend the night at his house." She threw in all her makeup in case they decided to go somewhere. "Who cares if he got a fake degree? That's honest to...some extent!" She threw in her negligee, because she knew he would want to make love that night. When she was done packing, she fetched a heart shaped notebook full of pink paper and began writing in it. She wrote, 'Dear Papa, I'm at Rehmon's. I'll be back tomarrow morning. Do NOT come over looking for me, if your gonna be mean to my boyfriend. See you tomarrow, Papa! Love Bra.'. "Okay, I doubt that will keep him from worrying, but aw well." She folded the note up and taped it to her TV screen. Then she threw her duffel bag out the window and jumped out. She climbed down the storm drain.  
  
"Bulma, go away. I have to get ready, like you need to be." Said Vegeta. He was stroking a razor up and down his chin. Bulma just came up behind him, put her arms around his waist where she could feel his 6 pack of abs, and trailed her lips across the back of his neck, at the start of his hairline. He shvered in anticipation. He liked it, liked it alot, but he knew he needed to get ready. He turned his head around, and kissed her on the forehead. "Not now." He said softly. "I'm getting ready, remember?" She backed away and picked up her makeup. She was REALLY horny right now, and she could tell Vegeta was interested, but he was also VERY ravenous. sex would just have to wait tonight.  
Bulma started putting on Vegeta's favorite shade of lipstick. She was also going to wear his favorite skirt and shirt, and also his favorite eyeshadow. "Bulma, why are you putting on makeup before your putting on your clothes? They'll get dirty." She laughed and wiped off the lipstick. Then she went to her closet. She picked out the pink suit and started to pull it on. Vegeta realized this suit was one she had bought almost 2 years ago and it was his favorite. "Yay!" He said. "My favorite suit!" He clapped twice and started trying to pick out a shirt. He decided upon one of his shirts that was very tight and outlined all of his muscles, and a vest. He also got his biking gloves. When he turned around, he noticed Bulma's suit was on. She was turned toward the mirror and applying makeup. Vegeta came up beside her, to finished shaving. He lightly brushed the back of his hand over her flat stomach, which was a little bit exposed from the shirt. Bulma smiled at Vegeta and tried to finish smearing on her lipstick. Vegeta was trying really hard to finish shaving, but he thought Bulma looked really HOT in her suit. He kept glancing sidewards at her. So, he walked up next to her and kissed the side of her neck tenderly. She let him kiss her for a little bit, but then she backed away. "Remember? You want to get ready?" Vegeta pouted. "I thought you wanted me to." Vegeta said, coming up close to her again. He put his arms around her and kissed her on the lips with his tongue in her mouth. He smeared her lipstick all over her face. Something that bothered him was that she was barely indulging at all, so he backed away. She just sighed, wiped the rest of the ruined lipstick off, and tried to do her eyeshadow first.  
Vegeta looked down at his bandaged toe. Blood was leaking through the bandage, but Vegeta didn't care. He grabbed his shirt and ruffled it over his head. It was a black shirt, so It scared him when it got stuck over his head. He had to use a powerful jerk to get it over and on him. "That shirt is totally indecent!!!" Bulma said. Vegeta looked down at it. It was really tight, a fact he already knew. "If you flex your muscles it's going to rip in half!" Bulma ran over and tried to rip the shirt off. "Hey!" Vegeta said. "I thought you liked this shirt!" He backed away. Then he placed his hands over his chest to prevent the shirt from ripping off. "I do like it, but not for out in public. Now remove it before I get really angry." Vegeta backed away and flopped on the bed. He decided to change the subject. "It's cold in here." He said, rubbing his arms with his hands. He wasn't lying. It really was cold in there. "Here." Bulma sad. She got a blanket and spread it out on the bed. "Now lay down and I'll roll you in it." Vegeta layed down on the blanket and got rolled up in it. "There!" Bulma said. "Your a Vegeta Fahita!" (Fahita-A mexican food that is meat rolled up in a tortilla. Get it? Vegeta Fahita? It rhymes!) Vegeta giggled. "A Vegeta Fahita." he repeated after Bulma. He liked the sound of that.  
  
"I haven't felt good." Trunks said. He was beeing the blond Barbie. "Me neither." He said, now the red-head Barbie. It was wonderful how he could be 2 people. That's why he liked to play with Barbies. "I got pregnant when I was 12, then I spent the rest of my middle school years tending to a child. By the time I was in High School, my child was 4 years old and able to stay home by himself. So, you see, having children early and planning their age to correspond with your schooling is the best thing to do." Trunks said, the blond one again. "What does that have to do with not feeling well?" Red hed barbie asked. Trunks was really getting into his game when he heard a 'TRRRRRUUUNKS!" From the bottom of the stairs. It was his dad, so he shoved his Barbie friends under the bed and opened the door.  
  
"WHHHHAAATTT?" He called. It echoed. "Me and Bulma are gonna go out to dinner, so you'll be here by urself for a while. Go tell Bra, Okay?" "OOOOOKKKKAAAAYYY!" Trunks yelled, mainly for the echo. He wasn't a very macho man. He heard the front door open and close, and then he skipped down the hall to Bra's room. He knocked on the door. "Bra? I gotta tell u something." He said. There wasn't an answer. "BRAAA!" He said. Still, no answer. So he opened the door, hoping she was doing something private. She wasn't. Matter of fact, she wasn't doing anything, because she wasn't there. "Bra?" Trunks said. He went over to the closet and opened it. No Bra, but Fluffy came running out. "Where the holy hell is she?" Trunks asked himself. He looked down the window, but she wasn't there either. He was scratching his head, and about to walk out and call the police, when he saw the note. "Oh." He said. "She's over screweing that Rehmon. I'll go call Pan." Then he walked into his bedroom. He didn't care.  
  
"Your parents are retarded!" Rehmon said. "They think they can tell me what to do!" He crumpled up the fake degree in his hands. "Rehmon, just ignore what they say." Bra said. She wasn't feeling so good. Matter of fact, her stomach was rolling like she was going to throw up. Rehmon noticed the look on her green face. "Bra, are you alright?" He asked. He came over and put a blanket over her. "I"m fine." She said. "Do you want me to take ya home?" Rehmon asked. Bra was flattered that he would be willing to take her home even thought he was having horrible confrontations with Vegeta and Bulma. "No, I don't need to go home." Bra sighed. "I want to stay here tonight." Rehmon nodded. "I'll make you a pallet on the floor. That is if you don't want to sleep with me." Bra shook her head. "No, I'll have sex with you, but I don't beleive in sleeping with someone before you get married." Rehmon was puzzled at the way she thought.  
"Okay. You really don't look so good, so..." He went to the refrigerator. There was all these moldy Big Macs and Big and Tasty hamburgers. "I don't really have anything for me to eat, either. And I don't start my 'job' till Monday, so I don't have any money to order out." Rehmon sighed and collasped on the couch, jostling Bra. She was so sick to her stomach that the little jostle caused her to need to throw up, so she ran to the bathroom to blow some chunks.  
  
"How come you don't eat all your food?" Bulma asked, holding a fork full of food up to Vegeta's large and rather loud mouth. "Because I don't want to." He said. He was in a grumpy mood because Bulma wanted him to dance with her, but he wasn't the worlds best dancer. "Well eat it anyway, or you won't get any dessert." Vegeta swiped the fork away from Bulma and shoved it in his mouth. He chewed thouroughly and swallowed. "There, are you happy now?" He asked. Bulma shook her pretty head. "No, because all the food on that 40 dollar plate isn't gone." Vegeta grolwed and shoveleed it all into his mouth. "THERE! Are you through persecuting me, now?" Bulma shook her head. "Not quite. See, the fact is, you won't dance with me." Vegeta rolled his big black eyes.  
"Not this again!" He said. Then he got up. "If you won't leave me alone about that, then I'm going to fly home!" He screamed, a little too loudly. "Vegeta, shh!" Bulma said. " Be quiet!" THen she lowered her voice to nicer proportions. "Vegeta, if you DO decide to answer me, then I will reward you richly." She put her hand on Vegeta's inner thigh. He looked down at it and gulped. "I'm sorry, Bulma." He said. "I really like your...offer....but...I simply CAN'T." He pushed her hand away and rose up. But the next thing he knew, BUlma took his hands and twirled Vegeta around. "HEY!" Vegeta said. "Your dancing with me!" Bulma nodded. "See how easy it is? And it makes me sooooo happy." Vegeta didn't like it, so he planted his feet on the ground. "Please stop it. We can go to a movie or something, but not this." Bulma just kept twirling. "Maybe later Vegeta." She said. Vegeta was humiliated. "BULMA!" He screeeched, and flew up in the air where Bulma coulden't get to him. "Vegeta, come down from there!" Bulma said. Vegeta shook his head. "Agree to come to a movie with me, and no dancing!" Bulma sighed. Vegeta always got his way. "FINE." She said.  
  
Trunks was doing his homework. It said:  
  
Name:Trunks Date:9/5/03  
Teacher:Smith Period #:2  
  
World War II  
You have been reading on WWII and it's effects. Please answer  
the below questions with the correct answers.  
  
1. What, according to Adolf Hitler, was the 'supreme race'?  
A. Brown hair, Brown eyes B.Blond hair, Blue eyes  
C. Red hair, blue eyes C. Blond hair, Brown eyes  
  
Trunks didn't know what to put. "MAN, I hate stupid old homework!" He said, and bashed a fist against the desk. It made an echoey noise. Trunks hated college, but if he ever hoped to run Capsule Corp. He had to take it. Trunks let out a huge puff of air through his lips and circled 'b'. He thought he remembered something like that from reading his Social Studies book, but he didn't remember thourougly. His paper was torn and dirty from eraser marks. And then he remembered something. Bra was in high school, but they were studying the exact same thing as Trunks. She had to write a paper on it last week! And since he was in her room, it might be in here and have a whole lot of the answer on it! Number 2 on his paper was: WHAT DREW THE U.S OF A INTO WORLD WAR 2?? He figured Bra's paper had the answer to that; she was an 'a' student! He began ruffling through her files and notes from friends. A note with a big red heart caught his eye, and he pulled the paper out. It was a love letter from Bra to Rehmon! He had replied to it on the bottom. It said: 'Dear Rehmon, What is up with you?' She was using her best calligraphy handwriting, unlike the sloppy kind she usually used. Anyway, continuing, it said :'I miss you so much. I wish we could see eachother all the time. You are the most handsome man I've ever seen in my life. The sex last night was amazing! Mother was right. Hugs and Kisses, Your girlfriend(and lucky, too!) Bra Breifs' Trunks began giggling madly. "They had sex!" He thought. "I didn't know that!" He wondered why Bra liked Rehmon so much, when Trunks saw him as a sleezeball. Trunks sat down deep in the skinky seat and began to read Rehmon's reply:  
'Dear Bra, Thanks for the letter. I know I write like a little kid, but you will have to bear with me, here! N/m is up with me, I just think about you all the time(TRUNKS GAGGED AT THIS PART) and I think you are amazing too. Well, I G2G because I'm not good at this letter writing bizz. Seeya soon, Rehmon.'The note was dated one month ago.Trunks began laughing out loud. "Cool! Too bad I've never been on many dates...I could get notes like this." He folded it up and put it back. Then he began digging for more notes.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Vegeta screamed. They were in the movie 'Jeeper's Creeper's'. It was scaring Vegeta. "VEGETA!" Bulma whispered feircly. "It's not scary! It's stupid! Now shut up and watch it!" Vegeta turned around and looked at the screen. They were at the part where they find the body with the stitches in it, where the man ate the other guy's insides out. It is a really nasty(yet stupid)scene. "It's so scary!" Vegeta said, loudly. "They stitched him up!" He began to shiver uncontrolably. "Stop!" Bulma said, and she bonked him on the head. He rubbed his head and watched the screen. "C'we....I mean, can we leave, Bulmee? Please?" Bulma looked at him with dagger eyes. "Don't call me Bulmee or I'll kick your @$$!" Vegeta sank down in his seat and watched the screen. The scary pictures of the monster, he knew, would haunt his dreams for the rest of his life. "Why did we choose this movie?" He asked Bulma. She made a 'shh' sign and ate a peice of popcorn. The gore was so terrible that Vegeta coulden't even think about eating, much less do it.He stretched in the seat. "Please can we leave?" He pleaded again.  
Bulma pointed at the door. "The door is right there. If you wanna leave, be my guest. Now stop whining." Bulma didn't expect Vegeta to, so when he DID get up ad start slinking slowly to the door, she was suprised. But she just shrugged and watched the movie.  
Now, Vegeta was all alone outside the movie theater. He felt lonely and unloved as he pulled his jacket around him and walked over the sidewalk. The jacket smelt like leather, a smell Vegeta liked very much. "It's awfully cold for fall." Vegeta said. It had just turned autumn and the leaves on the trees were just now changing colors. "She can watch her dumb old movie all by herself. I don't care." Vegeta sneered. He took off to do some loops in the air, maybe to take up time, and maybe to go home. He coulden't take the Ferrari if he decided to go home, because that would leave Bulm with no way home. Vegeta was doing a loop in the air, and enjoying the tickly way it made his tummy feel, sort of like airplane turblance(You know, the elevator feeling), when he saw a black man sitting on a bench. The man had a scruffy looking jacket pulled around his face and seemed to be hacking so hard Vegeta thought he would cough up a lung. Vegeta shrugged and landed in front of the man. "Hey, dude!" Vegeta said. "Don't hack up a lung!" Vegeta walked a bit closer. "Why dontcha go home and tell your woman to fix you some hot tea? That'll clear that cough right up." Vegeta pondered on why the black man wasn't at home with his family in the middle of the night. "I ain't got no home or woman." The black man said, and hacked into his hand. Vegeta was flabbergasted.  
"No home? No woman? Where do you live and who takes care of you?" Vegeta asked, stepping a little closer. The black man hacked and hacked and hacked. "I take care 'o' myself most of the time." He said. He took a deep, shuddering breath. Vegeta jammed his hands in his pockets. "Nice job your doing here, too. It's pretty cold out here, and that jacket has holes in it." The old black bum nodded. "Yes I know. But at least I have this much." That scentence struck Vegeta painfully. How could he appreciate life still, when he had so little? How could he trust people when they didn't give him anything? Vegeta would think about this man many times in the next few years. "Well....where did you get that jacket at?" Vegeta asked. The old black man looked at it and sighed. "I found it one Christmas in the garbage. It looked pretty much like this....but there was only half as many holes." He hacked into a hand. "I just thought of it as my christmas present." Vegeta was horrified. "Clothes? Out of the trash?" He asked, his voice hitching. The black man nodded. "Can't buy them. I ain't go no job. No job, no money." Vegeta looked at his leather boots. "Why don't you beg?" He asked. The black man pointed to his crooked and deformed nose. "Tried that once. Got me a broken nose." Vegeta gasped. People were so horrible to this soul! "You don't have any family? No wife, no children, no mother, no father?" The black man shook his head. "I gots me a brother, but I don't know where he is as of now. Rich guy, he is. Works in some kind of car industry." The old man hacked and hacked. Vegeta was panged with sadness. He had never seen anyone so prideless or pathetic as this person! "How can you go out in public looking like that?" Vegeta asked. "Where's your pride?" The black man coughed. "Well, I don't have any pride left anymore. I sleep under this bench, and I eat whatever movie treats people throw away. My only protection is my tiny pocket knife, and that itself has protected me many a times. No, son, no pride left." Then the black bum looked at Vegeta with his bloodshot eyes. "Your a lucky young man. I saw you going into the movie. You got yourself a pretty little wife, and the both of you are wearing expensive watches and clothes. I envy you. I really do." Vegeta was so sad that he had to get out of there. Without a single goodbye to the old black bum, he took to the air.  
  
"Ohhh.." Bra said. "I don't know what is wrong with me. I hope it's nothing serious." She was leaning over the toilet while Rehmon rubbed her back. "How about I take you up to the minor emergency clinic?" He asked. "They can give you something to stop you from throwing up." Bra nodded as she completed the disgusting task. "Would you? I'd give anything to get over....whatever this is." Rehmon nodded and hiked her up over a shoulder. "Okay. Let's go." And he zoomed out of the window.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
That is the end of this chapter. But I have some stuff to say: Thanks to Maria S. for all her reveiws! And to the people who think my Vegeta is out of character, well, this is GT Vegeta. He's alot more nicer in GT. And for those of you who didn't like it when Vegeta cheated on Bulma...It's not like its a forever thing. It was just for one time. Bon Voyage!!!!  
  
***REVEIW!!! AND IF YOU ARE GIVING ME A REVEIW THAT IS NOT SIGHNED, PLEASE LEAVE YOUR EMAIL ADRESS IN YOUR REVEIW! I LIKE TO EMAIL EVERYONE WHO REVEIWS ME TO TELL THEM THANKS AND GIVE THEM CLUES FOR THE FUTURE!!! AND IF YOU ARE READING MY STORY AND NOT REVEIWING, YOU MIGHT AS WELL NOT READ IT AT ALL!!!! AND DON'T REVEIW ONLY 1NCE. REVEIW FOR EVERY CHAPTER YOU READ, LIKE MARIA S. REVEIW, REVEIW, REVEIW!!!*** 


	5. Vegeta doesn't take it well!

Chapter 5  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own DBZ  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
Bulma was walking towards Vegeta after her movie. She noticed there was a strange look on his face, almost if he was...sad about something. But Vegeta was hardly ever sad! "Vegeta, what's wrong with you?" Bulma asked. Vegeta didn't answer. "Let's just get in the Ferrari and go home." He said. He started walking toward the car. "When we get home, will you tell me what's wrong?" Bulma asked Vegeta. Vegeta nodded. "Sure I will. But it's nothing, really." Vegeta held the door for Bulma and then got in himself. Bulma was puzzled. Vegeta never held doors for her. Why the big change now? Vegeta pulled the gear shift and stepped on the gas. "Some people are so cruel..." he said under his breath. "Out of the trash....clothes out of the trash..." He added. Bulma was getting fed up. There was something wrong with her Geeta and she aimed to figure out what it was--right now! So she reached her high heel over and jammed on the brakes of the Ferrari. It squealed to a stop on the side of the road. "NOW, Vegeta." Bulma said. "You tell me what you saw." Vegeta growled angrily, but then he just sighed. "Alright, Bulma, I will." He said. "It was outside the theater. I was doing loops, when I saw someone on the bench. He was wearing a jacket, and he looked horrid." Bulma nodded, saying she understood what he was telling her. "It was an old black bum. He was very sick--he kept on coughing. He told me he had no family, no money, and he got his clothes out of the trash. And--he still appreciated life! An old black man with nothing....and he still loves his life!" Bulma looked at Vegeta and saw that he was truly sad. But SHE was truly disgusted.  
"VEGETA!" She said. "Did you go around a filthy old, disease-ridden monster of a bum?" She asked. "You stay away from people like that! They just aim to steal money from us rich folks to steal money from us!" Vegeta's bottom lip was trembling. "But he didn't ask for any money! He didn't ask for anything!" He put the Ferrari back in 3rd gear and began to drive. He coulden't beleive that Bulma...was saying things like this. "Well, Vegeta, you'll end up with some kind of sickness. You stay away from that man, do you hear me?" Vegeta looked straight ahead and growled, 'I do not have to listen to you. Now leave me alone." Bulma decided to leave him alone. He had just had a traumatic experiance.  
  
"What's wrong with me?" Bra asked the doctor who came in the office after exmaining her. "Do I have appendicitus? Kidney stones?" The doctor shook his head at both. "No! I have good news!" Bra cocked her head. "What good news can come out of throwing up and feeling queasy?" Rehmon looked up from his magazine in anticipation. "You....you're pregnant, Bra!" The doctor said.  
There was a moment of stunned silence.  
"What kind of fool do you take me for?" Bra said. "I'm not irresponsible. I always, always use a rubber." Rehmon threw his magazine down. "No, not always! Not with me, you didn't!" Bra's eyes widened. So the man was right. They didn't use a rubber. "OMG!" Bra said. She got up, and dispite her horrible stomach ache and nausea that accompanied the first trimester of pregnancy, and ran around the room. "NO!" She said. Then she grabbed Rehmon by the shoulders. "Papa....Papa must NEVER know...not until the baby comes out! Do you understand?" Rehmon nodded. "I fully agree...what's bothering me is that your pregnant....and we've only known eachother for a month and 3/4 of another month!" Bra nodded. "I know! Mama....we have to tell Mama. She'll know what to do." Rehmon sighed and began tearing the magazine up in thousands of peices. "I don't know if I should be happy....or what!" Bra said. "How long until you can tell what sex it is?" Bra asked. "until your 3 months pregnant, or at the end of the first trimester. Your about 1 and a half months along the way." Bra sank to the floor. "Papa will KILL me when he finds out. He already had spasms about me having sex! What about being PREGNANT?" Rehmon shrugged. "I have no idea. let's just tell your mean old mother, to start out with." Bra nodded. "Okay. Let's go." They left.  
  
When Vegeta got back to his house, he immediatly went into him and Bulma's room. Bulma knew he was very upset about seeing the bum who had no one or nothing. "I'll be up to bed in a few minutes!" Bulma said. There was no reply. It was about 1:00 in the morning. "God.....I think I really made him sad." Bulma gasped. "Maybe he won't even want me to sleep in the same bed as him tonight. I mean, I did insult his bum." Bulma thought about the old black bum. She had seen him many times before, but Bulma had never felt anything towards him. She knew that most bums were bums because they used all their money to buy drugs, and when they got out of jail they had no where to go. "He could always go to a homeless shelter." Bulma said to herself, trying to ease some of the guilt. "I'll bet he does, when it gets colder. I've seen that coat he wears. It really IS holey." Bulma shrugged and walked up the stairs.  
"Vegeta?" Bulma said. He wasn't on the bed. But she could hear the shower running. The door to the shower stall was misty. "Oh, he's in the shower." Bulma said. But it was 1:00 in the morning! What kind of wacko takes showers at that time of night??!! Bulma put her hand on the shower stall door and felt that it was ice cold. He was taking a cold shower, like most depressed people did. "Why did a stupid bum on the side of the road cut him so deep?" Bulma asked herself. She saw that Vegeta was sitting in the shower, with the ice cold water running, in his clothes, huddled in the corner. "Vegeta!" Bulma called. "What?" He asked. He didn't sound sad, but you could tell he was by looking at him. "Come out of there. I bet your cold." She took a towel and held it open. "I've got a towel for you. I'll even put it in the dryer so it's nice and warm!" She ran down the hall and shoved it in the dryer for about 2 minutes so it was nice and toasty, then brought it back to the bathroom.  
"It's nice and warm now, but if you don't get out, it'll be cold again." Bulma said. Vegeta stepped out of the shower, his clothes clinging to him like he was taking a bath in syrup. His lips were blue from the immense cold. Water was dripping between his eyes. "I-I'm c-c-cold." He said, hugging himself tightly. Bulma ripped off his wet clothes so he was only in his underwear, and then wrapped the towel about him. The warmth of the towel was nothing compared to the cold. His whole body was numb. "Vegeta, your so stupid!" Bulma said. "What on earth possesed you to do that?" She wrapped 2 more newly dried towels over Vegeta. But he was still shivering. "But t-the b-b-hum w-was sitting o-on the buh-buh-bench and he was s-sad." Vegeta rolled on the bed many times in attempt to warm up. "You get under the covers." Bulma said. She pulled the blanket-wrapped Vegeta up and under the covers up to his neck. Then, when Bulma was about to get on her pajamas and get in bed with Vegeta, she heard the front door open. "Who could that be?" Bulma asked. She finsihed putting on her pajamas and went downstairs.  
  
"Momma!" Bra said, running up and running into Bulma. She fell into the couch. "Bra? I wasn't even aware you were gone! And what the hell is so d*mn important that you have to run into me??" Bra was breathing hard and irregular. "Maybe I should tell her..." Rehmon said. "I don't want cha to faint on me." Bra sat down on the couch, one hand clamped over her stomach. The nausea was horrible. "Okay." Bra said. "You can tell her. But Momma-- you have to promise us something! You can't EVER tell Papa!" Bulma cocked her head. "I can't promise you that. I tell Vegeta nearly everything." Bra rolled her eyes. "Just say you promise so we can tell you already!" Bulma nodded and sighed. "Alright, I promise." She had her fingers crossed behind her back, though.  
"Okay. Here's what we have to say." Said Rehmon. He took a deep breath. "We would just like to tell you that....Bra's pregnant." Bulma stared at Rehmon with a blank look on her face. She was picking at her fingernails. "Nice try. Ha Ha. What do you have to tell me?" Bra nodded. "It's true, Momma. Want to see the sonogram?" She pulled a picture out of a manilla involope of a tiny baby inside her stomach. Bulma saw it and screamed bloody murder! "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" She said, and grabbed the picture. She ripped it up into a thousand peices. "You little slut! How dare you go around f*cking without a condom?! I thought I taught you better than that, you slutchild! Now look what you've done! You've done gone and got yourself PREGNANT for christ's sake! No good education....nothing! Your entire life is waisted!" Bulma picked up a vase and hurled it at Rehmon's head.  
"And you...you f*cked her! I could kill you!" Bulma threw the small breakast-table T.V at Rehmon. It barely missed his head and slammed into the wall. "Hey hey hey.....we already had a falling out yesterday...let's not make it worse!" Rehmon growled. Bulma backed against the wall. That horrible voice and look in his eyes--was the same evil look that he used to have back before he died!!! Bulma backed away, and calmed down a little. "Bra, I'm very dissapointed in you.....but I respect your decision to make yourself pregnant. The only thing I sincerely pray for is that you two don't break up. Because, Rehmon, if you were to break up with my daughter, I just might send one angry husband to kill you, you understand?" Rehmon nodded. "Yes, Mrs. Breifs. I understand." Bulma shook her head and sighed, and walked up the stairs. "Oh, and Bra--why don't you go finish your night's stay with Rehmon? You may not wanna be around here now..." Bra nodded furiously. "Sure, but 1st, I have to go and get something out of my room." She raced up the stairs, leaving Rehmon and Bulma downstairs by themselves. "Sooo..." Bulma said. "Lucky I never got pregnant with you, huh?" Rehmon nodded slowly. "I feel very uncomfortable talking about my feelings for you in the past. You were a total b*tch to me." Rehmon crossed his arms over his manly chest and swished his tail.  
"B*tch to you?" Bulma asked, rather loud. "You threatened to kill my son and almost succeeded in killing my husband!" Rehmon nodded. "Yes, because you told me you loved me and I thought you wanted to be with me. And let me tell you--the origional plan was to kidnap you and take you away from earth before I blew it up, but Vegeta foiled me...and you did, by poisening me. And I still loved you even though you did that. But then, after I died, 18 resurrected me on the same island that I died on. As I was walking through the old cove there, I stepped on something." Rehmon stopped to clear his throat. "I picked it up, and it was the same pink diamond I got you. That made me so mad, I didn't love you anymore." Bulma crossed her arms and nodded. "And that's the way I like it." She said. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going up to my--" 'TRUNKS!! YOU GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" Rehmon and Bulma heard her yell. They both ran up the stairs, but Rehmon was faster. He beat Bulma to the room.  
"Wat's the mattuh, Bra?" Rehmon asked. "Trunks was in my room and he was reading my notes!" Trunks ran out of the room. He was sneezing, because he was allergic to fluffy. "Wait!" Bulma said. She grabbed the back of his jacket. "Bra and Rehmon have something to tell you." He looked at them both. "What is it?" He asked. Bra noticed 2 Barbie legs sticking out of his jacket, but she decided not to ask. "Ummm.....I'm gonna have a baby." Bra said. Trunks' blue eyes got as big as dinner plates. "WOW! Yeah, I read in your note that you had sex." Then Trunks walked down the hall and into his room. He didn't seem to care much. Bulma sighed. "Well, get what you need and get out of here." Bulma said. Bra nodded and she did.  
  
In the morning, Vegeta was picking at his eggs that Bulma made him and not even taking a bite at all. "Are you alright, Veggie? You haven't eaten in hours!" Vegeta nodded and let his fork flop on the plate. It made a dingy noise. "I'm fine." He sighed. "Now leave me alone." Bulma backed away and went to wash dishes. She heard Vegeta picking at his scrambled eggs a little longer, then he pushed his chair out of underneath the table and went upstairs. Bulma let him go.  
Vegeta went up the stairs with a million thoughts running through his mind. First, there was the bum. The poor, innocent soul who was sittng on the bench, trapped in the world of a lonely unloved. Vegeta went into his room and shut the door. It wasn't only the bum that was bothering him. It was Bulma. There was something wrong with her, and she was keeping something from Vegeta. He knew it, and it made him mad. He wanted to grab her neck and squeeze it until her eyes popped out he was so mad. But he would find out sooner or later. Right now, he needed a new boot. The one he was wearing had a hole, so he dove in his closet. There were many other boots here, some were brown and some were black, but his feet had gotten bigger so some were too small. As he was digging through the closet, doing something so innocent as looking for a boot, he saw a book.  
His attention was called to this particular book because it was missing it's cover. But the title page was clearly visible. The title page said 'ACROSS FIVE APRILS'. He noticed this book as one he had seen Bulma read many a times. She read for entertainment sometimes. He didn't see how reading words scrawled across a page by a computer could be interesting, but sometimes Bulma laughed at them. But then, there were other times, when they made her cry. Then Vegeta thought of something. The bum had nothing. Nothing for entertainment, except scrounging for food off the streets and out of trashcans. Maybe this book would bring some happiness to the poor man. Vegeta didn't know why he even cared. He barely cared about anybody except his family. But, just the same, he decided to take the book to the black guy.  
  
Vegeta landed at the movie theater. It wasn't open today, so there wasn't anyone rushing out of it. That was good; he woulden't have to battle crowds or worry about other people seeing him as he did this deed. He walked around the building to the bench as it was just starting to rain, and sure enough, the bum lay huddled under the bench, the ugly jacket pulled around him, shivering from the cold. He was hacking, and some horrible substance came out of his mouth every time he did so.  
"Hey! Old Bum!" Vegeta said, running over, waving the book. The bum looked up. "H-hello, s-son." He said. Vegeta didn't like to be called that. "Don't call me that. Call me Vegeta. That's my name." The bum nodded. "What should I call you?" Vegeta asked the bum. Maybe he could have a friend for once who wasn't stronger than him? "I don't know my name." The bum said. "Don't remember muh parents, so I don't remember my name." Vegeta gasped. "You don't remember your name? I barely ever knew my mother and I lost my father at age 10, and I still know my name!" The bum shrugged. "Let's call you...." Vegeta thought of a name. "Benny. Benny the old bum. How do you like the little title?" The bum shrugged. Vegeta was completly unaware he was being rude.  
"So.....Benny...I brought you something.....to keep you entertained. You know, while you sit here underneath the bench and all that stuff." The bum rolled over on his back and looked at the book. "I certainly hope it's not that book. I don't know how to read." Vegeta gasped and zipped his jacket. It was freezing out here!! "Can't read?" Vegeta asked. He ki blasted the book. "Every time I try to do something nice..." Then he noticed the man pulling the raggity old jacket around him, hoping for protection which wasn't there. Vegeta looked at the warm leather of his jacket. Then, he took it off and gave it to the bum. "Here's a better jacket.' He said. Benny took it with gratitude. "Thanks so much, Veggenta." Vegeta let his mistake with his name slide. He didn't care if he got called Veggenta. The bum put the jacket on, and cuddled into it. "You've helped me in more ways than one." Said the bum. He reached in the pocket and pulled out 100's of dollars, which Vegeta forgot to take out!  
Vegeta was about to say, 'hey, that's my money for the electric bill, my wife will kill me if you take that', but then he just shrugged. "Merry Christmas, Benny!" He said, even though it was 2 months till Christmas.  
  
"Vegeta, where have you been?" Bulma asked him. Vegeta shrugged. "I went to...." He decided to explain for the lost money in his alibi. "I paid the electric bill." Bulma smiled. "Thank you. Where's your leather jacket, honey? That was a 500 dollar jacket." Vegeta looked at the floor and shuffled his feet. "Um.....I was attacked by a puma out on the street! He ripped off my jacket and then I managed to get away, but just by the skin of my teeth!!" Behind his back, Vegeta scratched his arm with a key. It left a red and bloody scratch. He dropped the keys back into his pocket and held out his arm. "See what it did with it's claws?" Bulma looked at his arm and laughed. "Vegeta, there are and never were any Puma's in West City. Not even in the woods north of here. There's plenty of wolves; but no pumas."  
Vegeta figured it was better to stick to one lie than make another. "I um....I really did see a puma! And he really did attack me!" Vegeta crossed his arms and stood his ground. Bulma rolled her eyes. "Fine, Vegeta. Whatever you say." She petted his hair. Bulma didn't beleive him at all.  
  
"I like Clemintine." Trunks said. "Clemintine is a good name for a girl." Bra thought about that. "It's a cute name, there's no doubt about that. But what would her middle name be? There's hardly anything out there that's a good match for Clemintine." Trunks shrugged. "I'm not the father, here." Bra looked at Rehmon. "What do you think?" She asked. Rehmon looked up in his head, like people do when they are thinking very hard about something, or trying to look like they are. "You know what? I like Kayla for a girl." "THAT'S HIDEOUS!" Trunks said. (I like the name Kayla. If any of you people out there are named Kayla, it's not me. It's Trunks) Bra shook her head. "It's not hideous. But there's tons of other names we could give a little girl."  
Rehmon was writing some down. "What about Marisha?" He asked. "That's a common Saiyan name." Bra shrugged. "That's kind of pretty. But if it's a girl, we could name it after one of our mothers. What was your mother's name?" Rehmon thought. "Lemme think...she's been long dead...Oh. Her name was Mergatroid" Bra made a face. "BLECH, NO! I won't name my girl Mergatroid! If it even IS a girl, anyways." Rehmon nodded. "I didn't think that you would. But I don't nesecarily like the name Bulma for our child either, if that's what you were pointing at." Bra shook her head feircly. "Oh, heavens no!" Rehmon was happy. "How about...Rosemary?" Bra liked that one. "Yeah! I like Rosemary!" She said. "It's such a cute name!" Rehmon was ecstatic. "Okay, middle names here..." Trunks wrote the word 'Rosemary' on a sheet of paper 10 times to try out middle names. "How about...Rosemary Wilkens?" Bra slapped Trunks. "Wilkens is a BOY'S middle name. But it does sound nice..." Rehmon tried to get the idea out of her head. "How about....Rosemary Lynn." Bra clapped. "Bravo! I like that! If it's a girl, we name it Rosemary Lynn....that is, if we don't change our minds."  
Everyone got new sheets of paper. "Alright. Boys names." Bra said. Everyone was stumped. "Boys...Boys have to LOOK like a name." Trunks said. Bra and Rehmon cocked their heads. "Whatever." Bra said. "How about our dad's names? What was your dad's name, Rehmon?" He thought a little "His name was Lindin." He said. Bra hated that name. It sounded like some kind of brand of tea!! "Okay, No Lindin, and we're definently not naming it Vegeta. That name is grotesque." Trunks scribbled a name on his paper. "How about Landon?" He asked. Bra stared at him for a moment. "That's a wonderous name!" She said. "Landon.... I like it!" Rehmon said. Trunks patted himself on the back. "Now for middle names." Bra raised a finger. "I got it! Landen vegeta!" Rehmon nodded. "The name Landon is like my dad's name, and Vegeta is your dad's name. It's like a combo." Bra nodded. "Like it?" Rehmon nodded. "If it's a boy, it's Landon Vegeta Breifs....since I can't remember my last name. And if it's a girl, it's Rosemary Lynn Breifs. I like it." HIm and Bra hugged and Trunks gagged.  
  
"I have to tell you something, Vegeta." Bulma said. This was it. Vegeta knew she had been hiding something from him, and he hoped whatever she was about to tell him was it. "I...I." Bulma began. "Jesus! Your not premenopausal are you?" Bulma shook her head. "No, I...I.... I spent 40 dollars on Blueberry muffins!" She started to fake sob, but Vegeta just stared at her.  
"You expect me to beleive that, when there's no muffins in this d*mn house? I looked for some this morning! Now tell me, what are you hiding from me?" Bulma looked at the ground, and was about to walk out, but Vegeta sprang to his feet and caught her, spur of the moment. "You are like a d*mn cat." Bulma said. "Now let go of my wrist so I can go away in shame." Vegeta shook his head. "Not until you tell me. Wives shoulden't keep secrets from their husbands." Bulma wriggled some more. "Who said I was keeping anything from you? AND, your about to break my wrist. Let go of me." Vegeta increased his grip by a smidgen. "I will not let you go until you tell me! I know your keeping something from me; I'm not stupid!"  
Bulma sighed. It was a very pleasant smelling sigh, to Vegeta. Her breath smelled like mints. But he didn't even know why he was thinking about that at a moment like this. "Okay.." Bulma said in the most quiet and innocent voice she could muster. "I'll tell you." Vegeta could see how uncomfortable he was making her, so he released her. She walked over to the table, seeming like she was in some sort of trance, and sank into the expensive seats. "First, though, I want to tell you that I have nothing to do with this." Bulma said. "This is not about me nor about you, alright? So you can stop worrying that I'm having an affair." A huge weight was lifted off of Vegeta's chest. "Okay." Said Vegeta. "What is it?"  
"Well..." Bulma said. She coughed fakely into her palm to stall time, even if it was only an instant. She knew Vegeta would be very angry, and she didn't know towards what direction he would vent his anger--toward her, Bra, or most of all, Rehmon. Bulma took a deep breath, so deep it hurt her chest to do so. "Bra's Pregnant." She said. Vegeta stared at her, with an ample look. He cocked his head. "What?" He asked quietly. "I said that--"  
"WHAT?!"  
"I was just telling you, before I was so rudely--"  
"WHAT!!!!????!!???"  
Vegeta sprang up from his chair. He leaped on top of the dining room table. Bulma heard the wood splinter and shake. "Get down from there!" Bulma said, placing a hand on his leg. He kicked, and it came off. "YOU TELL ME THIS NOW?!" He kicked the breakfast dishes off the table and they splintered against the wall. Bulma coulden't tell if he was aiming for her or not. She hoped not, because next time he might not miss. "Yes, I tell you this now, because you woulden't let me go if I didn't! I planned to keep it with you until she only had about 2 weeks left." This made Vegeta even madder. He was so mad, with his red face and clenched fists he resembled some sort of dragon. "KEEP IT FROM ME?! WHY ON EARTH WOULD YOU DO A STUPID THING LIKE THAT! I THOUGHT I WAS A MEMBER OF THIS FAMILY, AND AS A MEMBER OF THIS FAMILY, I GET TO KNOW WHEN MY DAUGHTER IS PREGNANT!" He kicked an orange juice glass off the table. "You just asked me WHY I told you!" Bulma said. "Make up your mind, get off the table and STOP SCREAMING!" Vegeta pounced off the table and right in front of Bulma. His eyes were blazing. "I don't know! But all I know is I'm mad at you!" He yelled in her face. "You let this happen! You woulden't get Rehmon away from our daughter when I asked you to!" Bulma was getting fed up with this yelling stuff, right in her face. Vegeta needed his senses knocked back into him. So, when he hitched a deep breath to begin a scentence, she slapped him.  
It was the hardest slap she could muster, right in the mouth. A trickle of blood ran down Vegeta's chin and out his nose. "YOU SLAP GEETA!" Said Vegeta. He'd been slapped before, but not when he was this mad. Even HE was afraid of what he might do. "GET OUT OF MY SIGHT BEFORE I BLOW YOU UP!" Vegeta said. Bulma knew that wasn't a threat. It was a WARNING. When Vegeta got mad, he did things he would regret. He was warning her to leave before he reached that stage. "Go away! NOW!" Vegeta said. "I'll be up later!" Then he kicked a hole in the refrigerator. Bulma ran up the stairs.  
  
Vegeta had almost destroyed everything in the kitchen. He knew where he had to go, but he didn't know if he could make it in time to keep from blowing up the Capsule corp--or the entire earth. He was running as fast as he could, he didn't know why he wasn't flying, to the gravity room. The only place that could take one of his blasts without exploding. He ran past Bra and Rehmon on the couch, and rage flared up so he almost blew it up then and there. But he kept his temper in check, awfully well for him, and made it out there. He flopped into the door and it opened, spilling him inside the stuffy GR. He quickly went to the machine and put it on 550 G's. He coulden't even stand 450 back in the days when he was training for the androids, but now he was stronger.  
Then, Vegeta started shooting Big Bang attacks at everything--the walls, the machines....everything. He wished he had some of those little clay pigeons you get to throw when your angry or upset. but Big Bangs would do.  
  
Bulma decided to lay on the bed and take a nap. She wasn't very old; no, just middle aged, but hey, everyone gets tired sometimes. "Bra's gonna kill me for telling Vegeta about the baby." Bulma said to herself, or maybe to the fish on her and Vegeta's nightstand. Vegeta's baby plant was on there, as well, 2 or 3 Harliquin romance novels, a little lamp shaped like a spanish chicka dancer that Vegeta thought was pretty, and a box of Marlboro lights. Vegeta's. He wasn't a regular smoker, he only smoked when he was stressed or upset. The package was full now, and had been full for a long time, but around the time Trunks was born Vegeta had smoked, roughly, three packs a day. Bulma sighed and pushed the blanket that was on her down to her feet because it was hot in the room. Then she turned on the T.V to the news and closed her eyes while she listened to it.  
  
"I don't want to go!" Trunks said, after getting over the surprise of Vegeta rushing past them and not even saying a word to Bra. Trunks KNEW Vegeta had just found out from the look on his face. "I don't want to go and help you go and pick out baby clothes! It's not my baby! and plus, you guys don't even know if it's a boy or a girl yet! How will you shop for it?" Bra realized that, just then, stupidly. "Oh. I guess we can't shop for clothes, then." She hung her head, and Rehmon put an arm around her shoulder. "It's okay, Bra. We can shop for baby beds and things to decorate his/her room!" Bra nodded. "But we have to decorate it in something that would be either boy or girl--and we have to pick a room for it first!" Trunks wanted to help, because he didn't want the baby in a room next to him. He didn't want to hear it.  
"How about the room next to yours, Bra?" Trunks asked. "It's one of the biggest ones in the house...and it's right next to yours, so you could hear your baby. Plus, that room has it's own bathroom like mom and dad's so you can add a changing table and diaper pail and baby food rack in there!" Bra nodded. "I like that idea! The room is so big, we'll have room for it's baby bed, it's toyboxes, and it's TV and VCR.....it's radio, it's Powerwheels car...." Rehmon nodded. "But why does our baby need all that?" Bra looked at him like he had said something terribly offensive. "Our baby has got to be happy, Rehmon, honey! And what makes babys happy besides all the stuff they could ever want?" Rehmon didn't even have to think on that one. "Parents that love them? And why can't you move in with me in my apartment? We'd have our own place!"  
Bra thought for a moment. "Rehmon, I'm 16 years old. I don't want to move away from home, yet! And my parents are rich, so I'm going to be rich as long as I live with them!" Rehmon nodded. "But I start work as a lawyer Monday. You will be rich." Bra looked at him. "But I don't want to move away from my home until I'm 18!" Rehmon shrugged, then nodded his approval. "I don't mind, really. I understand. I'm 23; so It wasn't that long ago....or long ago that I remember, that I was thinking the same things." Trunks looked back and forth. He wondered if this couple was going to last very long!!  
"But we will have to make certain arrangements, because if I don't see my child every day I'll be p*ssed." Rehmon said. Bra hugged him around the stomach. "You will. Because I've decided that, before the baby gets born, I want you to move in with me!" Rehmon backed up and looked at her. "But your folks won't like that! Your parents don't like me, at all." Bra shrugged. "Who cares what they like? We have a baby coming! I'm gonna be a mother! I don't care if they care!" Rehmon nodded. "Alright. It's important for me to know my baby, anyway."  
  
Vegeta walked into the kitchen. Training in the GR had brought his anger down somewhat....but not that much, at all. He opened the creaky cabinet and pulled out a small bottle of pills. They said 'PERKISET'. They were pills for someone upset or conflicted, and they helped you calm down for a while. Vegeta had found, that, from previous experiance, they really worked. He shook 2 into his hands and chewed them up. But then he thought a moment and took one more.  
He shuffled up the stairs in a very angry way--his fists were clenched, his face was in a snarl, and he felt like exploding. But as soon as he got to the closed door of his room, he forced himself to take 2 or 3 deep breaths and get calm before he entered. He knew Bulma was in here, and the way he had blown up at her earlier....that was mean. So he needed to be nice right now, the pride be d*mned.  
Vegeta pushed open the door and saw that the TV was on. Bulma was laying on the bed with her eyes closed and her blanket pushed down to her feet. He could see by her regular breathing that she was indeed asleep. He walked over and pulled the blanket up all the way on her, then he walked to the nightstand and got a cigeratte. He lit it up with a ki blast and took a long puff. It had been so long since he'd smoked, that it felt great. A small pocketknife on the nightstand caught his eye. Why does Bulma have this out? He thought. Is she afraid I've gone TRULY insane? The Perkiset was truly beginning to calm down the Vegeta. He didn't feel like his veins were popping anymore.  
"I hope Bulma forgives me." Vegeta said. Then he touched the large, ugly swelling on his lip Bulma had caused. "I forgave her for that nasty slap." He added. "It hurt pretty good." He noticed something. When he said that, Bulma smiled. She wasn't asleep!!! "Bulma!" Vegeta said. He snatched the blanket off of her. "I forgive you, Geeta." Bulma said. Vegeta twitched at her calling him 'Geeta' while he was still angry, but decided he could live with it. "Good." Said Vegeta. He sat down on the bed and began removing his boots, which were cramping his toes rather uncomfortably. "I need some new boots." He mumbled. Bulma shrugged. "Whaddaya want me to do about it?" Vegeta frowned and layed back on the bed. He watched TV.  
  
"Night night!" Trunks said to Rehmon. Rehmon was getting ready to leave as the sun set. "Goodnight." Rehmon replied to Trunks. He gave Bra a passionate kiss on the lips before ducking out. "WHAT are you THINKING?!" Trunks screamed as soon as Rehmon was gone. "Thinking? I'm not thinking." Said Bra. Trunks made a gurgly noise. "Well...I....I KNOW THAT! BUT REHMON CAN'T STAY HERE!" Bra placed a finger to Trunks' lips. "Shhhhh." She said. "Stop shouting." Trunks ripped her hand away. "Mom and dad hate him! He stays here and dad will go ballistic!" Bra waved him off. "Well, the baby's not due for eight and a half months, so he has all that time to let it on Momma and Papa softly." Trunks coulden't beleive what she was saying. "You must be crazy!" Trunks said. "I'm going to bed!" And Bra decided to follow suit.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
End of this chapter. REVEIW ON EVERY CHAPPIE YOU READ! And if your not reveiwing at all, you might as well stop reading it!! 


	6. Da big old fight!

chapter 6  
  
disclaimer: I dont own DBZ  
  
***IF YOU WANNA PICTURE OF REHMON, I HAVE ONE!! JUST ASK!!"***  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
In the weeks that followed, Bra found she could barely eat anything. Everything made her stomach do circus leaps. "Mommmm." She groaned. "This is horrible....I hate throwing up every morning." Bulma shrugged. "Well, you have to eat and eat and eat. Your baby won't be healthy if you don't get fat." Bra forced more ketchup bread down her throat. Vegeta was sitting on the opposite end of the table. He hadn't talked to Bra in nearly a month! That was worrying Bra, that and the fact that she hadn't seen REHMON in a month, either. Bulma told Bra he was probably still soaking in the news and not to bother him, so Bra hadn't even called or shown up at his house. "Maybe he left me!" Bra said. "Maybe he's not really a gentleman....Maybe he just........is a deadbeat dad!" Bra burst into sobs. Vegeta rolled his eyes and groaned. He got up to leave the table, but Bulma came up behind him, placed her hands on his shoulders, and pushed him back down into the chair. He grumbled.  
"I don't want to listen to her DRONE. It's her own fault she's carrying that man's child--and I think it's for the better we don't see him, either. Because if we did...." Vegeta bent his fork with a violent twist--"I might ring his little neck!" Bra cried out. "MO-OM!" She said. Bulma rolled her eyes. "Your father is just very angry right now." Bulma said. "D*mn right I am!" Vegeta growled. Bulma frowned. Vegeta had been so angry in the past month....And alot of his anger was towards Bra and Bulma. Bra looked around at the various holes in the wall in which Vegeta had punched.  
"Without him I can't shop for things for the babies room!" Vegeta snorted--an ugly, terrible sound. "So, you've already picked out it's room? Well, it'd better not be anywhere near me and your mom's room! I refuse to help take care of this kid I didn't even want! I refuse to have my sleep disturbed!" Vegeta stomped around the kitchen, yelling and screaming. "IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP--" Bulma said, and she brandished a very big and very sharp butcher knife. Vegeta was aware of how the tip sparkled in the light-- and clamped his mouth shut. Only a stupid man coulden't see it was very sharp--and Bulma was very angry. He sat down at the table. Bulma petted his head. "Stop." Vegeta mumbled. She pulled her hand away.  
"I need to go to the doctor today for my 2 and a half month sonagram." Bra said. "I don't know how to drive, yet, so one of you will have to take me." Vegeta crossed his arms and chuckled. "No way am I taking you. This child is none of my responsibility!" Bulma wiped her red, wash swollen hands on a towel. "Well I can't take you! I have a staff meeting thingy today." Bra looked back at Vegeta. "Papa, Please? I really need to go to see if the baby is healthy! You don't want it to be born still, do you?" Vegeta was silent. He didn't WANT the baby to be born, but he didn't want it to die now that it was there, either. "Call up that Reymond...Rehmon....Whatever, dude, and tell him to take you. He's the father of your child." Bra looked down. "I haven't heard from him, like I said....and I don't want to bother him. Please?" Vegeta looked at his hands, finding a sudden interest in them. Then he looked at Bulma. "I expect a reward for doing such a beautiful and noble deed." He said, then winked. Bulma smiled. "Sure." She said. Then she kissed Vegeta. "Only this once--I promise. I just can't put this staff meeting aside, because this is the one where I tell them about Trunks' grades and stuff and they can see if he can own Capsule Corp." Vegeta nodded. "Fine." He sighed, letting the air out like a horse.  
Bra came up and gave him a huge hug. "Oh thank you, Papa! Your so sweet!" She kissed Vegeta. He grunted. "Leave me alone. I am not happy with- -"*DING DONG!!! Vegeta stopped in his scentence. "Did that come out of me, or was that the doorbell?" Bulma slapped Vegeta. "That was the doorbell; you f*cking idiot! Now go and get it!" Vegeta glared at her with dagger eyes. "Why don't you make me?" He rose out of his chair with a speed and stared Bulma straight in the face. Bulma stuck her tongue out at him. "I don't make trash." She said. "I burn it." Then she opened her eyes to see Vegeta's reaction, but he was headed toward the door.  
  
"AGH!" Bulma and Bra heard from the front door. "Mom, what is that?" Bra asked. "Who was at the door?" Bulma shrugged. "I have no idea! You stay in here, honey! It might have been a burglar assaulting Vegeta!" Bulma ran out to see to her Vegeta. What she saw was both horribly embarrasing and angering at the exact same time. "VEGETA, GET OFF OF HIM!!" Bulma yelled. Vegeta was sitting on top of Rehmon, who was carrying a boquet of flowers and a box of chocolate, and had a scowl on his face something horrible. Vegeta was holding a small, pointy pocket knife to Rehmon's throat.  
"How....dare...you....get my daughter Pregnant!" Vegeta roared. "I'll slit your throat, so you can't get OTHER innocent little girls PREGNANT!" Bulma didn't think twice. She just ran forward and buried her hands in Vegeta's thick, black hair. She grabbed two huge chunks and began to pull. "OW!" Vegeta roared. "let go of me!" He threw his head side to side, causing his hair to pull and his eyes to water. "Get off of him, and I will." Bulma said coolly. Vegeta froze for a second. "No." He said. "Now let go of me, before I blast you to bits!" Bulma normally woulden't be scared at a threat like that, but since Vegeta was a very angry Saiyan with a very bad temper, she realeased his hair. Vegeta plugged the knife back up against Rehmon's throat.  
"MOM!!!" Bra yelled from the kitchen. "Mom, what's going on in there?" Bulma wasn't sure what to do. "Nothing, Honey! Just stay in the kitchen!" "No, I'm coming--" "IF YOU COME OUT OF THAT KITCHEN I'LL KILL YOUR CAT AND NAIL IT TO THE GARBAGE CAN!" Bulma heard Bra stumble into a chair. "Now for you, Vegeta. Vegeta, you get off him right now." Vegeta shook his head. "NO! The oppertunity is way too--"  
A fist flew up from the floor and smashed into Vegeta's jaw. Vegeta howled and was knocked backwards, as Rehmon hopped up off the floor. He put his chocolates and flowers on the table. "Just what did you think you were doing, you maniac?" Rehmon snarled, his handsome features screwed up in a terrible sneer. "I'm sure it was nothing." Bulma said to Rehmon. But then she looked down at Vegeta crumpled in a heap on the floor. She knelt over him. "He's hurt!" She said. She ran one hand down his cheek. "How dare you punch my Vegeta!" Bulma said. Rehmon coulden't beleive what he was hearing. "He held a knife up to me! What was I supposed to do, 'take it like a man'?" Bulma jumped up to come to Vegeta's defense. "He's just upset that you--a man who once almost took ME from him--went and f*cked our daughter and got her preggie! And to top it all off, we haven't seen you in a month or more!"  
Rehmon growled. "I had a perfectly good and liable reason for all of that!" He said. Bulma helped Vegeta to his feet, who launched himself at Rehmon and began punching. Rehmon slapped and punched and kicked, and the next thing Bulma knew, they were rolling all over the place and fighting like two cats. "MOM!" Bra said. She sounded scared. "Bra, what did I say about that cat?" But Bra was worried. Who had that been at the door? She pondered and pondered, but then she finally realized when a thick, raspy voice she loved and recognized said, 'VEGETA GET OFFA ME!' It was Rehmon. Rehmon who she missed! She ran out of the kitchen and stood to a halt as she saw what they were doing.  
"STOPPIT!" She squealed in protest. Rehmon and vegeta stopped; Rehmon's hand was shoving Vegeta's mouth strangly to the side, and Vegeta was biting into his finger. Blood dribbled down his chin and chest. "What are you guys DOING?" Bra asked. Her voice was full of tears as Rehmon got up. "He attacked me!" He said. Then he grabbed the flowers and chocolate. "I really, truly am sorry." Bulma was examining Vegeta, who had his bloody lip and his finger was bruised. He also had a nasty bruise on his jawbone. Rehmon's hair was messed up, his nose was oozing thick and red blood, and one of his eyes were black. He was thankful he hadn't been hurt worse. "I can't beleive you guys." Bra said, taking the flowers and candy but not smiling. Rehmon noticed that, she wasn't looking fat yet, but a little bit of her stomach hung over her belt.  
"Let's just forget about it." Rehmon said. "How are you and the baby doing?" He reached out to touch her stomach, and she slapped his hand away. "Nuh uh." Bra said. "Not until I know where you've been all this time! I was worried that you left our baby!" Rehmon shook his head feircly. "No way! Never! I would never leave our child; I just had to take a buisness trip for case studies." Bra let out a long, demented sigh. "Thank god." And she kissed Rehmon. A low, doggish growl rose in Vegeta's throat, and he leaped forward again. But this time he was caught by Bulma. "Let's go up to our room." Bulma said. "REHMON can take Bra to her sonogram appointment." Rehmon nodded. "I will. In my new 2003 Mercedes Roadster." He pulled out some keys and jingled them. Bra clasped her hands. "Oh, I love those cars! So expensive.....Let's go!" And her and Rehmon left.  
  
Vegeta was laying on the bed, his eyes narrowed to slits, watching 'Oprah Wifrey'. It was about a woman who was almost fatally attacked by a Great White Shark. Bulma walked in, her boots tapping on the floor. "Vegeta?" Bulma said in a gentle voice. She understood his terrible feelings of woe. "Hello, Bulma." Vegeta said. "I imagine your very humiliated by my behaivior, like you always are." He said, his voice strengthining on every word. "NO, matter of fact, I was not."  
Vegeta smirked and changed the TV to 'Jenny Jones'. It was entitled, 'WHO'S MY BABY'S FATHER?'. Vegeta growled. "Get that SMUT off our TV!" Bulma said. She swiped the remote. Vegeta growled menecangly, like a rabid dog. "Give that back!" He cried, and dove for it. Bulma swiped it away and turned off the TV. " I am ashamed of your behaivior, just a little." Bulma said. Then she sat down by Vegeta on the bed. "But I don't think Rehmon should have hit you." She said. "You were angry because he made Bra pregnant. And it WAS wrong for him to dissapparate for a month....then just walk back, asking for rights into our family." Vegeta sat up, more interested in the conversation. "You know what? I think your right." He was glad Bulma and he were agreeing on this very serious subject.  
"But he did have an explaination. He said he was on a buisness trip." Vegeta rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Those silly little things you used to go on that were just excuses to leave this mad house for a while? How do you know he's not using these 'buisness trips' to get away??" Bulma threw her hands in the air. "Well, I give up, VEGETA! If your going to be so p*ssy about it, and not listen to anything I say, then I'll go see what Trunks is doing." She walked away. "HEY!" Vegeta said. BUlma turned around fairly. "What do you want?" She asked him. "If you want to, you can come back later. We can have some fun." Bulma rolled her eyes and walked out.  
  
Trunks was sitting at the desk in his room, doing homework. It was a test reveiw. Here's what it said:  
  
Test Reveiw # 3  
  
1. When you run Capsule Corp, how will you turn on the machine to initiate the Computer? Describe in full scentences without skipping anything. ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________________________________.  
  
2. How do you get a car or anything else in a Capsule? ____________________________________________________________________________ ______.  
  
Trunks hated these tests. He wasn't sure he wanted to own the Capsule Corp. His mom just assumed that he did, which made him very mad. Trunks just yawned, pushed the test reveiw aside, and cracked the spine of a brand new 'Men's Body' magazine. He turned to the section with all the scantily clad ladies, and noticed an article. There was a little man's picture. All the girls that were featured in the pictures on the article were crowded around him. The picture excerpt said, 'Journalist and author, John Fitzy, poses with girls who he interveiwed for the article'.  
Trunks' eyes widened. This little old man, who was very ugly, was being crowded around by these cute girls--just because he was a journalist? Trunks flipped through the article and found out that he had gotten to interveiw the girls and everything! He even got a date with one! Trunks' questions about his future were all answered. He was a handsome boy, but his weird personality and lack of a current job kept him from getting many dates. But if he was a journalist, not only would he be a handsome boy, but he would have a job--and get to pose with pretty ladies! He tore up the Capsule Corp paper. He knew what he wanted to do, and was about to go out and tell his ma and pa, when the door opened and Bulma came in.  
"Goodness sakes, is that A TEST REVEIW TORN UP ON THE FLOOR?" She went spastic. "Trunks, if your going to own the C.C, you can't throw your papers all over the floor! Especially not tear them up first!!" Trunks shook his head. "No, it's no problem, mom." Bulma looked at him with wide eyes. "And why not??" She said. "If you don't pass that test, they're going to decline you! I don't decide all of this, you know!" Trunks shook his head again. "No, it's no prob. I don't wanna own the C.C." Bulma's face went white and she pitched to the floor. That's when Trunks heard a hearty whistling, making a tune.  
"Hello, son!" Said the whistler, Vegeta. He was trying to hold his temper in check. "Why is Bulma on the floor?" Bulma jumped up and began yelling in Veggie's face. "Here's what's wrong! I walk in here to see his paper on the floor....and he said he doesn't want to own C.C anymore! OMG!" Bulma fell into Vegeta. Vegeta, who wasn't so quick to jump to conclusions, wanted to know more. "Interesting." He said, sarcasticlly. "Tell us more." He supported Bulma so she stood up straight. "I wanna be a journalist." He said. He pointed to the picuture, and Vegeta laughed. "Okay, Trunks." Vegeta went to walk out. "Don't you even give a sh*t?" Bulma asked Vegeta. Vegeta shook his head. "If Trunks wants to do something creative, you should encourage it." Then Vegeta patted her on the head and went to overdose on more depression pills. Bulma realized he was right.  
"Okay, Trunks. I know just what to do." Trunks listened, or at least looked like he was. "Write a report--you know, like an article....and take it to the newspaper stand and let the reveiwer read it. I'm friends with him. Maybe, if he likes it, he'll recommend you bigger people." Then Bulma rolled her eyes and walked out. Trunks sat down at his typewriter to write.  
  
"When Bra gets back from her sonogram, there's a favor I want you to do." Bulma said. She was painting her toenails, and Vegeta was watching with intesrest. The depression pills were making him feel happy at everything. "What is that?" Vegeta asked. "I want you to go to Rehmon's penthouse and talk to him." Vegeta's eyes widened, and there was a pang of anger at the mention of Rehmon's name. He squashed the can of coke in his hand, spraying soda all over the bed. "No way!" He said. "You know I hate him! I can't beleive you would even ask!" He threw the crushed can against the wall. "You make me so d*mn mad sometimes..." Vegeta buried his face in his hands.  
"Please?" Bulma asked. "Do it for me? I'm afraid Rehmon, if you keep being mean to him, will go to court and get custody of the child for revenge! He could, Vegeta! He could prove you unfit because you used to kill people and I accidently poisened him! I want to see the baby!" Vegeta thought Bulma was jumping to conclusions. "FINE!" He said. "Whatever!" He threw himself down backwards on the bed and let out a long, distressed sigh.  
  
"I'm back!" Bra said. She rushed into Vegeta and Bulma's room with a manilla envelope, after waving to Rehmon in his '03 Mercedes roadster, who rode away. Bulma opened the door for Bra. "Let's see it!" Said Bulma. "They can't tell what it is yet, can they?" Bra shook her head. "I have another sonogram in half a month. He said they should be able to tell by then." Vegeta didn';t want to see the child on the pictures. He didn't WANT the baby. He didn't think it belonged in Bra. But soon, the Grandfather inticts arose in him, and he walked over to look.  
"It's small." He said, with a mild sound of surprise. Bulma nodded. "I forgot--you never saw Trunks or Bra's sonograms. You were too afraid it would be nasty. But yes, it's small. It's only about an inch long." Vegeta stared at the picture a little more. "It doesn't look like a baby. It looks like an alien." Bra was offended. "That's what YOU looked like before YOU were born." And she stuffed the pic back in the bag.  
"I hope your happy." Bulma said. Vegeta nodded. "Very much so." He replied. "Now i suspect you want me to go and see Rehmon? Well, It's late. I'll do it tomarrow. Right now, I'm going to bed." And he walked into the bathroom. Bulma followed. "Why are you going to put this off and put this off and put this off until you don't have to do it and I cave?" Vegeta shrugged. "Because I know you will cave soon and say, 'oh fine Vegeta, see if I care what you do or what you don't do'." Bulma rolled her eyes. He knew her all too well.  
Suddenly, Vegeta's eyes widened. "I uh..I have something to do before I go to bed!" Said Vegeta. He grabbed a warm, cotton T-shirt and flew out the window. "I wonder where he's going.' Bulma said. But she just went to bed.  
  
Vegeta arrived at the Movie Theater to see Ben was wrapped in the leather jacket and sleeping soundly underneath the bench. "Hey! Ben! Ben the bum! Wake up, Benny!" The old black bum stirred and his eyes fluttered. "Hello, boy." He said. "Why do you come to see me?" Vegeta srugged and sat down on the bench. "I don't know....so what did you do with the money I gave ya?" The black man hacked and hacked. "I bought me some sunshine." Vegeta cocked his head. "Sunshine? I already told you that u can't buy--"  
The old man coughed. "I bought Crack with it, if you must know." Vegeta didn't know what that was, but he decided to let it be. "My wife is making me go see someone I hate." Vegeta said. "What should I do?" He noticed the bum's eyes were lolling in his head very unusually.  
"Um, I say that you do it. Your lucky to even HAVE a woman." That brought a smile to Vegeta's face. "I suppose you could be right....she is a bit of a nagger, but she's really pretty, cooks me food, and gave me two children." The bum shrugged. "Why, exactly, do you hate this guy?" Vegeta shrugged and grumbled. "He got my daughter--who is nothing over 16 years of age--pregnant!" The bum's eyes widened. "I don't beleive in abortion." Vegeta added. "On my home planet, the two biggest crimes wer the killing of children and raping of women." The bum looked at Vegeta weird. "Your HOME PLANET?" He started hacking bits of phelgm. "Um....you don't seem up to talking today." Vegeta said. "So I'll go. Seeya round!" The bum gave a grim wave, hacked, and returned under the bench. Vegeta wondered how he managed with the chilling cold.  
  
Vegeta had now managed to put off seeing Rehmon for a week. But Bulma's nagging grew so persistant, that Vegeta coulden't take it anymore. He pulled on his jecket, made of fleece inside, and told Bulma where he was going. "Oh, Vegeta THANK YOU." Bulma said. She kissed him on the lips deeply. "It's nothing." Vegeta said. He gave her a one-armed hug. "I'd better be going. I gotta put gas in the car, too." Bulma waved at him as he walked out the door.  
  
Vegeta stepped out into the cold fall air. "Remind me again why I'm doing this???" He said to himself. The air was so chilly it was stinging his fingers, toes, and nose. "Is Bulma even worth this?" Vegeta said, talking to himself once more. He wasn't so sure that she was. "What do I say when I get there?" He asked. "Sorry I decked you across your miserable mug? Hope you can forgive me?" Vegeta let out a long, hearty chuckle and opened the door to his car, welcoming the inviting seat-warmers as he sat down. "Hopefully, this will be an enjoyable trip." he grumbled, and started the engine.  
  
When he got to Rehmon's house, at first he forgot which one it was. But then, he saw that there was a fountain on the porch of a fairy in a garden. he recognized this as one of Rehmon's personal belongings. Vegeta took a deep breath, walked up the landscaped steps and to the door of Rehmon's expensive apartment. He grabbed the lion-shaped knocker and bashed it down twice, sending an ugly crack into the door.  
Meanwhile, inside, Rehmon heard a loud *THUNK* then an even louder *CRACK*. "What the--?" He asked, and he hopped over the back of the couch and ran to the door. He almost tripped twice on the edges of the carpet, before reaching the door, swinging it open and saying, 'What do you think ur doin', you f*cking maniac??" At first he was looking, but not really seeing the person at the door, but then he saw them. "Vegeta!" He said.  
Vegeta was frowning, and Rehmon's handsome features were drawn into a terrible scowl. His dark bangs were spilling into his eyes from lack of hairspray. "What the F*ck are you doing here?" Rehmon asked, leaning against the door. Vegeta looked past Rehmon's legs and saw a brightly colored lap top on the coffee table. He had been working on a case. "I'm not here," Vegeta said, clearing his thoat, "To be on any kind of friendly basis with you." Rehmon's eyebrows drew in more. "Then why don't you just leave?" He drawled. "I don't want it to turn ugly, Vegeta, but if you force it to..." Vegeta's face suddenly became dark. "Since when have we been on a first name basis?" He spat. Rehmon's face became equally dark. His eye was still yellowish bruised from their painful encounter a week ago. His split lip was still healing. "Oh, I dunno!" Said Rehmon, his raspy voice raising. "Since you punched me in the face!!!" he raised a fist. Vegeta noticed there was spahghetti all down the front of his white muscle shirt. His jeans were sickeningly tight to Vegeta, while to a girl they would have been considered sexy. "Why don't you change your clothes?" Vegeta snapped. "Your shirt is dirty, and your pants look man whore pants." Rehmon growled.  
  
"So, you want to come here and insult me?" he was becoming so angry that his face was becoming less handsome--and a bit ugly. Vegeta shook his head. "I just had to come here....b-because..." Vegeta was very embarrased to admit to a fellow saiyan why he was here. "Spit it out!" Rehmon said. "So I can go back into my house!" "I'm here because Bulma asked me to come and apologize for hitting you." Rehmon stared at him for a second before bursting into long, horrible peals of un-needed laughter.  
  
"You, a person who doesn't even care, here because BULMA asked you to be?!" Rehmon howled. "That's a good one!" His belly was vibrating with laughter. Vegeta envied how tight his belly still was. Vegeta growled. "Why is that so hard to beleive! Your devoted to your child!!" Rehmon shook his head and grabbed the door for support. "But that's different, you see--I'm not like you. I don't give a sh*t about Saiyan 'pride' or anything. I think Saiyans and humans are equal. You can trash-mouth me all you would like, but you might lose your face." Vegeta decided not to. Though not as powerful as Vegeta, Rehmon was indeed very powerful. "I will not." Vegeta said. "I've apologized. I can leave." But rehmon decided to milk this for all it was worth. "No, MR. Vegeta. Please, come in for tea! I must insist!" Vegeta knew he was only insisting because Rehmon knew Vegeta woulden't want to.  
"No, I mustn't.' Vegeta said. "I'm supoosed to go home and--" Rehmon signaled toward the door. "Alright, alright. But I sure would hate to think what Bulma would say if she found out you refused...I mean, we DID used to be lovers and she still cares 'bout my feelings..." Vegeta shoved past Rehmon into the house. "Okay, you Gigalo! Hurry and finish your 'tea' so I can leave!" Rehmon sat on the couch and began fiddling with the computer. "hey! TEA, remember?" Rehmon closed the laptop. "I was closing it down." He said, then he ambled into the kitchen.  
Vegeta looked around. There were pictures all over the walls, most of them contained Nameks, who Rehmon used to live with on Namek. Rehmon had always worn green facepaint as a disguise. But his curly tail was a signature to who he was. Vegeta wandered if he had ever met Rehmon on planet Vegeta....... "Here's the tea." Rehmon said, notocing Vegeta staring at the pics which littered the walls. "Soon," Rehmon said, "Ther'll be pics of Bra, and our child.....Landon or Rosemary." Vegeta turned around on a heel. "Rosemary? Landon? Nonsense. Your child will be named Vegeta if it's a boy, Bulma if it's a girl. That's tradition. The child always has the name of its mother or fath--" Rehmon got angry. "That was on VEGETA. We are not on that planet anymore. We're on earth, where we get to name the child whatever we want. Plus, your name isn't exactly GREAT." Vegeta roared. "But it was the name of my father, and his father, and his father before that!"  
"I DON'T CARE!" Rehmon said. "About ur pops, or HIS pops, or anything!" Before Vegeta realized it, he was launching a ki blast at Rehmon, who made a look of suprise and dove out of the way. "Holy sh*-- "*BLAM*!!!! Rehmon dove out of the way as the blast hit the wall where he had stood 2 seconds before.  
"I....um....don't you talk down about my father!" Vegeta growled. Rehmon just got up, growling. He may have been dashing, but he could make some ugly faces. Right now, it was in a scowl that didn't even look like Rehmon anymore. "He was...your....erm....your king." Vegeta didn't like the look of Rehmon. "I don't care! I always hated him--always hated you--for as long as I can remember!" vegeta roared again and dove at Rehmon with a fist outstretched. rehmon thought fast, stretched his leg, and kicked Vegeta in the jaw to keep from being attacked.  
  
"Where's dad?" Trunks asked, running up to Bulma with a fluttering peice of paper in his hand. Bulma looked up. "He's taking care of buisness. Why? What's that?" Trunks handed her the paper. "It's my first article! I'm gonna take it to that friend of yours...that is, if you like it.' He clasped his hands like a child while Bulma read it. Here's what it said:  
My Dad is a Dork  
By Trunks Breifs Illustrated by Trunks Breifs  
  
My dad is a dork. He has to have his shoes exactly two inches apart in the morning or he refuses to put them on. They have to have socks shoved in them at the toe. Socks that were washed no more than 2 days ago, keeping my mother busy with the laundry. He insists on wearing Spandex and only drinking cherry flavored water. His cups have to be CLEAR, and any drink he has, including milk, has to be over 2 cubes of ice. He will not eat rice unless he has exactly 2 cups of it, and refuses to eat gravy on his mashed potatoes unless it's in the 'volcano' style. He has to brush his teeth left to right, with blue toothpaste, 3 times a day at the exact same time. He even times his trips to the bathroom! He only watches shows that have to do with Space or Talk shows, unless my mother forces him to do otherwise. He insists on watching my mom paint her toenails. Experts say there is no real reason for this strange behavior, but I say it's just planly this: My dad is a Dork.  
-Sept. 19, 2003  
  
There was a picture of a small stick figure, Bulma supposed that was supposed to be Vegeta, yelling because his socks weren't shoved in his shoes. "Um, Trunks..." Bulma said, "This isn't the kind of thing they care about.....and if your dad found out you told all that stuff to the public, he would flip." Trunks snarled and snatched the paper away. "I knew you woulden't support it. Well, I'll show you. I'll show it to your friend anyway." With that, Trunks gave a huge huff of air and wisped out the door. Bulma sighed. "I wonder why this is taking Vegeta so long." She sighed.  
  
"HA!" Rehmon laughed, triumphantly. "Is that the best ya got? I could run circles around you!" He leaped in the air, did a graceful backflip, and landed on the back of the couch. Speed was his strong point. "Oh, shut it!" Vegeta roared, and powered up a ki blast. "get my daughter preggie....well, I'll show YOU!" He fired it, halfway without Rehmon expecting it. The young Saiyan managed to hurl himself up in the air, but not before the ki blast grazed his toes, covered only in cotton socks, and hit the wall behind him. Long peals of blood dripped from his foot. "Ow." Rehmon said. It didn't take a rocket scientist to tell he was mad.  
"Oh, are you angry?" Vegeta asked. "Let me bandage that up for YOU!" He launched the powerball on the word 'you'. Rehmon blinked as fast as he could up to the ceiling, where he clung to the chandelier. "Whoa. That was close." He said, and began firing ki blasts at Vegeta. Vegeta flipped and dodged and jumped to avoid them. "My house!" Rehmon gasped, but forgot about it immediatly as Vegeta blinked up there with Rehmon and punched his fingers, causing him to let go of the fancy light and fall with a thud to the ground.  
The pain of his bleeding foot was nothing compared to the thud on the ground. It knocked Rehmon breathless. He sat there, breathing hard and praying Vegeta woulden't attack before he recovered. But Vegeta was busy charging an attack. He was taking all the enegry out of his entire body to form a ki blast. It didn't take Rehmon long to understand that. "Feels like it's a Gologon Fire." He said to himself. "Those can last for like.....3 minutes. I'd better be ready to jump around that long--one hit could kill me!" He stood up and braced himself against the back of the couch and planned his first move as Vegeta planned the ki blast.  
In about 2 minutes, with blinding speed, Vegeta let loose. So did Rehmon. He jumped, flipped and danced across the room so fast it was hard for Vegeta to keep up, let alone shoot the Gologon Fires at him. He's faster than he used to be! Vegeta panicked. Vegeta didn't know--to match speed this great, Rehmon could be holding back on attack power and leading Vegeta to beleive he was weaker. Vegeta got so tired he stopped, breathing hard. So did Rehmon. But Vegeta could see wherer 2 Gologan fires had hit. One had grazed Rehmon's cheek, the other his tail. His tail was bent in the wrong place, mangled, furless and bloody at a spot near the end. Rehmon swished it and howled in pain.  
Then, Vegeta saw, that when Rehmon landed, he winced. Vegeta noticed his leg was mangled and bloody as well. A white bone stuck out of his leg. "Ow." Rehmon said, and he landed on the ground. His broken leg buckled beneath him and he collapsed. Vegeta stared at him for a while before deciding he was angry again. "How dare you get Bra pregnant! I'll bet you raped her! Yeah, that's it!" Rehmon scoffed. "yeah right. You know yourself Saiyan's don't rape." he winced again.  
Vegeta was getting so angry he felt it best that he just leave. He grabbed his jacket, walked out, and slammed the door.  
  
***Please Reveiw!! IF YOU WANNA PICTURE OF REHMON, I HAVE ONE! ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS ASK!!*** 


	7. It's a BOY!

Chapter 7  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any other trademarked material in this fanfic.  
  
***READ THIS!!*** IF ANYONE IS INTERESTED IN KNOWING WHAT REHMON LOOKS LIKE, I HAVE A PIC! EMAIL ME AT DragonBlueWhite@aol.com ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---  
  
Vegeta didn't tell Bulma and Bra what he had done to Rehmon until 2 weeks since the incident had passed. "YOU WHAT?" Bra asked. Vegeta nodded. "Yes. I broke his leg, mangled his tail, and grazed his face. he made me angry. I coulden't help it!" bra growled. "DAD! No wonder when he called me he woulden't come and see me or let me come over!" Vegeta sheepishly hung his head, feeling a little bad. "Well, it's not mandatory that you see him! It's not like your madly in love with him or something!"  
The moment those words escaped Vegeta's mouth he knew they were the wrong ones. Bra and Bulma became silent. The only noise was the faint groan of the coffee maker. "Are you?" Vegeta asked, gulping. He didn't even know why he asked! He didn't want to know! Bra shrugged. "I....I don't know! But I have another sonogram in 3 days, and if he can't take me, because of you, you'll have to!" And she grabbed her coat. "I'm going to his house to see him. Mom, I can't beleive you made him go over there!" She made a small, teenage noise and ran out the door. Vegeta went to stop her, but Bulma stopped HIM. "No." She said. "She can go over there. I need to talk to YOU." Vegeta rolled his eyes. "I didn't mean to, Bulma! It was just one of those things...you know, the ones you milk for more than they're worth?! The ones I'll hear about for 2 years?!" Bulma frowned. "I think I have a right to know why you blew up on him--after putting it off for a whole week, and then not telling me and Bra until now.......2 weeks after it happened! I'm very dissapointed in you, Vegeta!" Vegeta rolled his eyes. "He got my daughter pregnant! That's the whole reason for it all!" Then he started toward his room. Bulma yelled after him, "He's such a nice guy! Much nicer than you! Sometimes I wish I had stayed with HIM!" Bulma didn't mean it, and Vegeta knew it, but it still made him sad. He started to run up the stairs. Bulma heard his boots thudding on the stairs. "Stop that stomping!" She cried. "Your going to break the staircase!" The footsteps of Vegeta didn't get any quieter.  
"Gee, I wonder how sad I just made my Vegeta." Bulma pondered. Vegeta was indeed very, very sad.  
  
Bra knocked on the door. "Leave me alone!" She heard from the apartment, in a slurred voice. She could tell it was Rehmon, though. "NO!" Bra said. "It's me! Bra? My dad told me what happened!" There was a silence at the other side of the door. "Why did you ask?" Rehmon said, with a hint of annoyance. "Because I have a right to know!" She heard Rehmon shuffling toward the door. "Well, It's me and your dad's buisness you know."  
When he opened the door, it was VERY surprising. His face was white, and was covered in stubble. Stubble so thick it was becoming a beard. His dark hair was growing longer, and it was hanging in his eyes. He looked annoyed, and Bra saw something terrible. His leg wasn't wrapped or splinted with anything. It was just there, with a bone sticking out of it. He had a nasty, open wound on his cheek, and his tail was very mangled and leaking pus and blood, obviously infected. "REHMON!" bra said. "Have you any idea at all how to take care of yourself?" He hovered to the couch and layed down, and Bra saw the couch was covered in dried pus and blood, and surrounded by empty chip wrappers and things. In other words, he'd been doing nothing but laying on the couch, with these severe injuries, for 2 whole weeks.  
"I wasn't sure what to do." He grumbled. "I figured it would just heal by itself." Bra again noticed that he was as white as a ghost. He was also shaking a little. "Rehmon, don't you think that your tail--leaking pus and blood 24/7, isn't right??" He shrugged. "I told you I didn't know." He decided to try and change the subject. "Sorry I haven't seen you lately....I've tried to call a lot. How's the baby? How's Bulma?" Rehmon noticed that Bra, who was about 3 months pregnant now, was starting to get a little poochy around the stomach area. "The baby's fine." Bra said. "I have another appointment for a sonogram in three days." Rehmn jumped up. "I wanna go! This is when they'll be able to tell what sex it is, right? I want to be there!" Bra just pushed him back on the couch. "No. Your too badly injured." Rehmon growled. "Well, I woulden't be this way if it wasn't for your stupid dad." Bra got sort of mad that he called her dad stupid, but she decided to let it slide. "Why didn't you avoid him? Your really fast; I'm sure that if you had been trying you could have gotten away." Rehmon growled.  
"This apartment is small. I didn't have any room to move around." He winced as he shifted on the couch, which was white, and now brown and green from the fluids leaking out of his injuries. "These have to be pretty bad." Bra said. "They haven't healed yet, and your a Saiyan! Saiyan's heal fast!!" Rehmon grumbled. "Why are you so worried?" Rehmon asked. "I'll be fine. You know that I know how to take care of yourself." Rehmon looked at his injuries. "know how to take care of yourself?" She picked up the phone. "My mother will know what to do. You just sit still, honey." Rehmon groaned and fell back on the couch.  
  
Bulma was washing dishes, and then she heard the phone ring. She picked it up with annoyance and put it to her ear. "Hello?" She asked. "Bulma here." Bulma heard Bra's voice and panicked. "Hello Mother." She sounded distressed, and Bulma wondered if...."Bra, is something wrong? Did you break down on the side of the road?" "No." Bra said. "I want you to come over to Rehmon's with me. Those injuries dad put on him are all infected!" Bulma sighed. "Alright, I'll be right there." And she hung up. "VEGGIE!" Bulma called. "What?" Vegeta asked. He sounded distressed. "I'm going out!"  
She heard the springs on the bed creak as he got up, and thumps as he tramped down the stairs. He soon appeared, his hair sticking everywhere . "Where are you going out TO?" Bulma knew she coulden't tell him she was going to help Rehmon. He would see her as a traitor. "Um......Um, Vegeta......I'm going to the store." Vegeta opened the cupboards and looked in them. "To get what?" He asked. "We're not out of anything." Bulma nervously scratched the back of her head. "I'm going to get....some.....Trunks wants some Fruit snacks. He said he can't live without them." Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "Mm...alright. Have fun." He leaned over and kissed Bulma. She hugged him tightly and went to get her jacket. Then she stepped out.  
  
"Oh, Rehmon!"Bulma gasped when she saw his leg, tail and cheek. They were all oozing pus and blood. "What did he do to you?" Rehmon smirked. "He shot ki blasts at me. What does it look like?" Bulma bent over him and observed the bone sticking out of his leg. "You've been like this for 2 weeks? Bra's been worried sick about you!" Bra was holding Rehmon's hand so tight it was white. "Yes, I know." Rehmon said. "I said I was sorry. Now can you fix this sore on my face? I don't wanna be scarred." Bulma nodded. "Oh, sure." She bent over him and began working on him. "Don't hurt him, mother!" Bra was saying. "Do you think we out to take him to a hospital?" The worry in her face was clear. Bulma dabbed some antibiotic ointment on his face. "Maybe. I don't know." Bulma replied. "Chill." Said Rehmon to Bra. "I'm alright. But if I had been a teeny bit slower, I probley would have LOST my leg." Bra clenched his hand in hers even tighter.  
"Your face isn't that deep." Bulma said. "You just didn't take care of it like you should have." Rehmon groaned. "That burns." "I told you not to hurt him, mother." Bra said. Bulma grumbled, "I'm trying." Bra was about to sob with worry, when she remembered something. "Dende can heal Rehmon, right?" Bulma looked at Bra. She knew that Dende coulden't heal those with an evil heart, and if Dende tried to heal Rehmon....and for some reason coulden't, meaning that Rehmon had even a teeny bit of evil heart left, then Bra would be devestated. "I don't think that's a good idea." Bulma said. "He's a Saiyan. When I set the bone, he heals so fast it'll probley be much better in only about 3 days. But with this infection...I just don't know."  
"I don't understand what all the fuss is about." Rehmon said, with a hint of annoyance. "I'm a grown man....I know how to take care of myself." Bra hugged Rehmon close. "You obviously don't. But that's O.K." Rehmon smiled and leaned back. "When I set this bone, it may hurt a little. " BUlma said. "What am I saying? It WILL hurt A LOT. But just squeeze Bra's hand."  
  
Bulma noticed Rehmon's handsome face was drained of it's usual natural flush, and covered in stubble. His normally tidy hair was sticking everywhere. Rehmon squeezed Bra's hand and Bulma grabbed Rehmon's leg and with a *CRACK*, it was back in place. Rehmon howled. "OWWW!" He screamed. He looked down at his leg and saw that the bone wasn't sticking out of his leg anymore, but there was a hole in the skin where it had been. "That hurt!" He said. Bulma shrugged.  
  
Bulma walked in the door, thankful that she had helped Rehmon without Vegeta noticing. She slipped in with a sigh(Bra had deided to stay with her Boyfriend for the night--he was in a lot of pain and needed help). That's when she saw Vegeta come in. He looked angry--angrier than he had been in a LONG time. "Vegeta?" Bulma asked. "What's the matter?" Bulma heard Vegeta make a low growl in his throat. "What's WRONG?" he asked her, walking closer. "What's wrong? You know what's wrong, you lying little whore!" The words struck Bulma painfully, and she got angry. "hey!" She said. "You don't call me names! And what the h*ll is your problem? What flew up your @$$ and stung?" Vegeta rushed forward. "Don't talk to me that way!" He roared. "And you know d*mn well what's wrong with me! You weren't at the store."  
Bulma's heart beated 10X a minute. "UM, Yes, I was. Trunks needed the fruit snacks..." Vegeta shook his head. "NO! I asked Trunks! He didn't need any Fruit snacks! You lied to me and went over to Rehmon's house to f*ck with him! I told you I didn't wat you there without me! I TOLD You! I knew whenever u said that u wished you'd never left him that you were going to go back to him!" Bulma could see Vegeta was very angry. " I didn't go over there." Vegeta grabbed her wrists tightly. "I Think you did." He said. "And you LIED to me so you could go over there. You thought I was stupid; that I would never figure it out!" His voice stressed more on every word, until Bulma got scared, and spun away. "Let me go! And You have no proof! I did go over there, but only to mend the broken bones YOU did!" Vegeta was silent. "You are a traitor." He said. "He got our daughter Pregnant, he punched me.....and then you went over there!"  
"In case you haven't forgotten, YOU got me pregnant when WE weren't married!" Vegeta stuttered. "WEll, I um....we got married....eventually!" Bulma chuckled. "And how do you know they won't get married later?" Suddenly, Vegeta realized it could happen, and he was horrified. "That snake and my princess? Never! I would never allow it! I would kill him before allowing them to... get married!" Bulma shook her head. "Just because we were in our 30's when we wanted to get married, doesn't mean you have to be! It doesn't matter what age you are when you decide to get married!" Vegeta growled. Then he turned around on a heel and began to stomp away. "You can't just STOMP away!" Bulma said. "You owe that boy an apologie!" Vegeta turned around and smirked. "He's not a boy. He's a MAN. So he can obviously recognize when his guts are hated, and, then he can put up with it." Vegeta started to walk away again, but Bulma grabbed him. "You DO know that your taking Bra for her sonogram in 3 days." She said. Vegeta glared at her and slowly nodded. "I suppose I could do this one small thing for the child. I mean, it WILL be 3/4 Saiyan." And with a smile, Vegeta went to his room.  
  
Bra awoke on the morning of her sonogram at Rehmon's. She'd decided to stay 2 nights because he looked so bad. Once she had been forced to lance the wound and everything. Rehmon was shaking her with the broom handle from the couch. "Hey! Wake up!" He hollered. She turned to face him. "Yes, Rehmon?" She asked, annoyed. She was faintly aware of the pains running through her stomach. She didn't think they were normal, because she was 3 1/2 months pregnant--and half a month past the 1st trimester. "You got to get up and get ready." Rehmon rasped. "And so do I." Bra looked at him and shook her head. "Oh, no. You can't go. Your in a pitful state." The bandage surrounding Rehmon's leg was soaked with blood, as well as the one on his tail. His face wound was healing nicely. "That's nothing." Rehmon said. "I'll use crutches." And he hoisted himself to the sittning position, careful of his mangled tail. "I can't drive, though." Rehmon added. "That's going to be a problem." Bra was getting up. "Dad's taking us. And your not going anywhere, looking like that!" Rehmon looked at his filthy shirt and jeans. "Other than this....what's wrong w/ me?"  
He noticed Bra coming out of the bathroom with an electric razor. She began to trim the beard which had grown on his face until he was clean shaven and surrounded by short black beard hair. Then she trimmed his sideburns, which had grown long. Next she wiped his face and combed his hair back into it's sort of tidy state, with 2 spikes sticking up and his bangs hanging over his right eye. Last of all, Bra ripped off his jeans and shirt and replaced them with identical clean ones. "There. Now, I'll go get ready." Rehmon layed back down lazily on the couch, thinking about Vegeta taking them to the sonogram's office. "I'm not so sure about Vegeta taking us." He said to Bra, who was in the bathroom. "Well, he's gonna take us, so live with it.' Bra said. Rehmon was very grim-faced as Bra brought him a set of crutches.  
  
Vegeta drove up in the parking lot of the apartment complex. "I wish I could back out of this." He sighed. But Vegeta ALWAYS keeps his word. So he didn't. He just got out of the car, moving slowly and like a hunchback, and went up the apartment stairs. He knocked on the door and stared at the fairy fountain while waiting for the door to open. "There's the crazy son of a b*tch!" He heard Rehmon's voice say from the inside. "If I wasn't crippled, I would--" He heard a smacking noise, and then Bra shuffled to the door and opened it. "Hello, Papa." She said. "I'm all ready to go. So is Rehmon, here. He'll be coming with us today." Rehmon limped, on his crutches, toward the door, trying to make this look worse than it was. "Hello, Vegeta." He rasped. "I hope your past days living in guilt have--" Bra raised her hand at Rehmon. "That'll be discussed later." She said. Vegeta noticed a red, inflamed handprint mark on Rehmon's face and held back a snicker. "Shall we go, then?" Bra asked. Vegeta nodded, and they started going down the stairs. To get down them, Rehmon hovered. It was rather painful because of the way he had to hold his leg, and when he landed, it really hurt and blood gushed forward. He winced, and limped toward the car. Bra came back to help him. "OH, I think he can do it himself." Vegeta said. "He's so STRONG." Then Vegeta snickered. Bra glared at Vegeta and helped Rehmon into the car. "Now don't get BLOOD all over these seats, of my beautiful Ferrari, which I bought with money my wife MADE, and not STOLE from a law firm who beleived she was a lawyer." Bra was sitting back with Rehmon, and she rolled her eyes behind Vegeta's back. "JUst drive." She said. Vegeta started up the Ferrari and started to drive.  
  
When they got to the doctor's office, Bra had to go in first to sign the forms. She hated to....but she had to. "Papa, your going to have to help Rehmon out of the car and up the steps." She said, unlatching her belt. Vegeta frowned. "He can stay in the car like the dog he is." Rehmon's lip curled into a sneer. "I don't think so." He said. "You see, it's my child we're talking about, and--" Bra held out a hand. "Papa will help you, or he can go shopping with us sometime for baby clothes, because we're about to find out what sex it is." Rehmon's scowl turned into a grin, and Vegeta helped him out. "Your.....You.....Ur....." Vegeta said, struggling to keep the hateful words from tumbling out of his mouth. "I don't even wanna be here...don't even want this baby..." Rehmon's handsome features darkened, but he limped up on his crutches to join Bra in the waiting room. She was finished filling out the forms and watching some fish swimming to and fro.  
"Breifs, Bra." Came the call of the whiny nurse. Bra got up, along with Rehmon. "You can stay in here if you'd like, Papa." She said. Vegeta just smirked and rose. If that stupid Rehmon was going to be there, he was too. They walked back to a room with a large scale. "Step on it, please." Said the nurse. She was fat with curly, red hair and glasses. She was wearing a shirt with puppies and kittens on it. As Bra stepped on the scale, she said, 'What happened to you, handsome?" To Rehmon. He frowned as Vegeta giggled. "It's really none of your buisness, but if you must know, this guy did it." Rehmon said. "And, let me tell you that the fat and whalish aren't my type." And he limped away. Vegeta laughed. "Yeah!" He said. "Your fat and ugly! You remind me of Pepper Ann with a weight problem." The nurse's eyes welled up with tears and she looked at the scale. "Um, Bra, your 134 pounds." She said. "I'm fat." Said Bra quietly. Rehmon hugged her and shook his head. "Your supposed to gain weight.' He said softly. "Yes." Said the nurse. "And you've gained about as much as your supposed to have for this stage in pregnancy." She rose Bra's shirt and observed her stomach for any lumps or curious things, wrote 'nothing' on her pad, then put her shirt back down. "Have you had any experiances you think we should know about?" The nurse asked, now ignoring Rehmon and Vegeta. "Yes. Matter of fact, Sometimes I have a lot of pain. The doctor said it would be gone, by now." Vegeta was about to spout out, 'It's because your baby is a saiyan!' but he kept his mouth shut. "Well, we'll see if theres anything wrong on the sonogram." Said the doctor. Then she led them all back into a sonogram room.  
  
"What's she rubbing that on your stomach for, princess?" Vegeta asked Bra. She was laying on a table with a machine over her, and the lady was rubbing a gel on her stomach. "She's putting it on there so the X-ray thing will roll." Bra explained. Vegeta had no idea what she was talking about. Rehmon was standing, leaning against the table for support, and holding Bra's hand and staring eagerly at the screen up there, which was blank now. "What's he watching the black screen for?" Vegeta asked. Rehmon glanced around breifly, but then turned back to the screen. "He's waiting for the picutre of the baby to show up." Said Bra. Vegeta nodded. "Oh." He said. When the nurse rubbed this stick-like thing over Bra's stomach, a picture suddenly appeared on the screen. It was mostly gray, but there was a darker gray spot in the middle almost, which was starting to resemble a human, but not much. "What's that?" He asked. "The baby!" Said Rehmon exitedly. Vegeta stared at it. "THAT's a baby?" Bra nodded. "It's still growing! Look, you can make out his head!"  
Rehmon and Bra stared at the screen for a little longer, cooing and making obervations. "So, what is it, doc?" Rehmon asked. "A John or a Jane?" The doctor studied the screen. "Oh, its a.....a......little.....little boy!" Rehmon jumped in the air and pumped an arm. "Wooh--OUCH!" He yelled as he came back down on his injured leg. He winced, but then propped himself back on the crutch. "YAY! A boy! Landon!" Vegeta was happy it was a boy, but not with the name. Bra smiled big. "What about the pain?" She asked. The scene grew grimmer. "Oh, there's nothing wrong with you!" The doctor said. "The pain will stop soon." Then she wrote something on her clipboard, told them to have a nice day, and exited.  
  
"That really helped alot. " Vegeta whined, making a sharp turn on the road that almost caused them to run into a stop sign. "She's the expert. And watch out, Papa." Vegeta had a red sucker jammed in his mouth that the receptionist at the doctor's office had given him. Rehmon was sitting in the back, silently. He had a strange look on his skeletal face. Vegeta turned the car into the Capsule Corp parking lot, where he usually parked. "Why are we here?" Rehmon asked, quietly. "Because Bulma told me to bring you here!" Vegeta snapped. "Why else would I bring the likes of YOU into my household?" Rehmon growled, but he didn't want to start anything here in front of Bra.  
Before they could open the door, Bulma rushed out, and started helping to usher Rehmon into the house. "I'm so sorry about your leg!" She said. "And your tail--what if we never hear the bell again?" She acted as if she was really worried about that, when in reality, she wasn't. "My tail will be fine." Rehmon said. "Dunno about my leg though." He limped over to the couch and layed down. Bra sat down on the end of the couch, next to his feet. "Do you guys know what it is, yet?" Bulma asked. Bra nodded. "Mm Hmm. Issa little boy." Bulma clapped. "Good, good! Are you happy about that, Vegeta?" Vegeta grunted and sat down on the loveseat next to Bulma. "I want him to leave." He whispered. Bulma glared at Vegeta. "Shut up and be nice." She ordered. Vegeta crossed his arms and sat there. Rehmon kicked off his boots. "Put those shoes back on your smelly feet!" Vegeta snapped. "Your causing my perfectly grand couch to smell like sulfur!" Rehmon scowled. "Why don't you make me? I'm so hurt, I don't know if I can MOVE my leg!" Then he yawned and closed his eyes.  
"Why.....you...." Vegeta said. he was growling so that he sounded like a Great Dane. Bulma was holding the back of Vegeta's shirt, keeping him from charging forward in anger. "Your retarded." Vegeta said to Rehmon. Rehmon stuck out his tongue. Vegeta imagined it slimy, green and covered in fur. That gave him some satisfaction; because Vegeta was supremly jelous over Rehmon's goodly looks. "You have a furry tongue." Vegeta said out loud, without realizing it. "What?" Rehmon asked, with the king of puzzled expressions on his face. "That was mean! Not to mention stupid!" Said Bra, getting up. It caused a ripple of pain through her lower back. "If you don't want us here, then I'll just leave!" She grabbed Rehmon's hand, but he shook his head.  
"Nah, I like it here, babe. Plus, he doesn't effect me. Don't worry about it." He winked at her. Bra smiled and lowered herself to the couch. Vegeta was the one who rose, now. "I have to go to.....to.....the store, then, if we're having a guest for dinner." Vegeta said. "We're almost out of milk." He bent down and kissed his wife, who wasn't very happy with him at the moment. Then, he left. But right afeter he left, Bulma went into the kitchen and noticed a full jug of milk.  
  
"Benny?" Vegeta asked, ambling toward the Bum's bench. He could see the shape of Benny the old Black Bum sihouetted against the moonlight. "Benny, it's me." Benny didn't move. "Oh, I'll bet Benny's asleep." Vegeta said. "It's about 9:00 at night.....oh gosh....Bulma's waiting for me to start dinner. It's already late...and Benny's asleep....I'll just come and see him tomarrow." Vegeta jammed his hands in his spandex pockets. Then, he walked off.  
While he was in the car on the way to WAL*MART(He figured he had better bring a jug of milk home, even though that was cover-up story, so Bulma woulden't suspect)He was thinking about Bra and Rehmon. "She likes him better than me." He said with a sob. Then, he looked at himself in the mirror. "He's handsomer than me!" He said. But Vegeta is very handsome. "He's more appealing than me! He's NICER than me! I'll never get my daughter back!" He slammed his fist on the console. But then he froze.  
An idea had just popped in his head.  
"I managed to win my lover back from that guy." He said. "So I know I can make Bra like me better! But my personalitie isn't gonna do it...so I can BUY her love!" He halted at a nearby pet shop. (Remember, they have dragons and dinosaurs in their little world thingy) There were baby puppies in the window, scrambling over one another to get the best look at Vegeta through the glass. he found it amusing how their pink tongues lolled out and they panted and yipped. "Those things are cute." Said Vegeta. For some reason, looking at these.....dogs....puppies....mutts...whatever they were called, made him happier. "I wonder if she would like one of those." He entered.  
"Hello, sir, may I help you?" Asked a fairly small, short man who was bald. "No, I'm just looking for something my daughter would like." He walked to the back. There were someore, larger breed puppies in cages and some full grown dogs. There were cats, rats, mice, guinea pigs, snakes, lizards, fish, and even some dragons. They were baby Dragons. The smallet baby Dragon they had was about the size of a full-grown cat. "Hello." Said Vegeta, through the bars to it. It was red with black, webbed wings which looked too small for it's body. Two large, sharp fangs were pointing out of it's mouth. It stood on four scaly legs, each foot with webbed feet. It had a long, red tail with spikes all down it. It's neck wasn't THAT long, but longer than average, which was normal for a dragon. Smoke was pouring out of it's nose.  
"Do you like him?" The pet shop owner asked. The dragon was VERY cute. "Yes, it's cute." Vegeta said. "What's that smoke coming out of it's nose, for?" He pointed, where the glass cage was filling up with black smoke. "Because he's bored." Said the pet shop owner. "He's got little bitty wings." Vegeta added. "They look to small for him to fly." The owner nodded. "He can't fly yet, but when he get's bigger, they'll grow and he'll be able to." The cage was now so full of smoke Vegeta coulden't see the dragon anymore.  
"What's he eat?" Vegeta rasped. "He eats raw meat." Said the owner. Vegeta made a face. "EWWW." He said. "Raw meat? Really?" The owner nodded. "How big will he get?" Vegeta asked. "About as big as a Ford F 150 truck." Said they man. That was relativly small for a dragon. But it was pretty big. "M.....how much do u want for him? I'm not paying something rediculous for a lizard." The man placed a hand on his face. "I'd say 1,000 zeni is fair." Vegeta thought. "You reckon my little girl will like him?" The smoke was clearing out now. "Yes." The guy said. So Vegeta decided to buy him.  
  
"hey!" Vegeta said, kicking the door open. He had the dragon behind his back, holding it. It was fluttering it's wings, biting and scratching. It didn't like being held. "I brought you something!" Bulma, Bra or Rehmon had no idea what to think. They could hear grunts and growls from behind Vegeta's back, and could tell something was struggling. "Vegeta, what IS it?" Bulma asked. Vegeta stepped inside and plopped the small red dragon on the ground. It ruffled it's webbed wings, folded them, and stared up at everyone. It's forked tongue came in and out of it's mouth. "Say hello!" Vegeta said. Bra clasped her hands. "Oh, papa, it's so cute!" She rushed over and picked it up. At first, it struggled aganist her hands, slashing at her face and snapping at her fingers. But soon it decided it liked her and let her hold it. "Oh, I love it, Papa!" She said. She petted it on the head. Bulma was doing the same. "I like it, too!" She said. Rehmon sat up on the couch with the a strange look slopped across his face. "Bring it over here!" He said. "I wanna see it."  
Bra carried it over. "Isn't he cute?" The dragon stared at Rehmon, opened it's mouth, and yawned. Rehmon felt it's breath hot on his face-- abnormally hot--and realized what was about to happen right before a jet of fire hit him in the face. "OW!" Rehmon yelled, and jumped up. The burns weren't that bad, because the dragon coulden't spit fire good yet and he hadn't meant to do it. "That hurt!" Rehmon said. "Did you see what that evil thing did to me?" Bra hugged the dragon. "He's not evil! He didn't mean to!" Rehmon whiped ashes off his face. "Whatever you say." He mumbled. The dragon stared at Rehmon with yellow eyes. Vegeta was beaming. "Sooo...what are you gonna name him?" Vegeta asked. Bra thought. "I know!" She said. "Kasai! That means fire!" Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Why do you people insist on giving your pets japanese names?" He asked. Bra shrugged. It's a cute name." Vegeta looked at the dragon. "He doesn't look like a Kasai, to me." He said. Bra nodded. "Yes he does." She set him down on the ground. He folded his wings and started walking around, smelling the ground and sweeping his tail across it. "AW." Bulma said. "How come you never bought me a dragon, Vegeta? Lucky we have doggy doors all over the house that he can use until he gets too big." Vegeta smiled. He was glad everyone liked his dragon. "The guy at the pet shop says you have to walk dragons everyday or they get bored and scratch your stuff up. And they might be unhealthy, too. And he said to watch him because he'll catch LIVE prey." Bra shrugged. "Kasai would never do that. He's no savage."  
Just then, Fluffy, Bra's white cat, trounced by. Kasai the dragon saw it, and before anyone could stop it from happening, Kasai pounced on Fluffy and sunk his long teeth into her neck. he jerked his head upward and there was a sickening snap as the cat's neck broke. Next thing they knew, Kasai was sinking his long teeth into Fluffy's furry belly and tearing out a chunk of meat while blood leaked everywhere. "My cat!" Bra said. "My carpet!" Bulma said. "My faaa-aace!" Rehmon whined. They all stared at the gruesome scene for a while, unable to speak or move. But Bra wasn't even crying. "Fluffy deserved it, to walk out in front f a dragon." She said. "Come on, Kasai, let's go get you cleaned up!" She picked up the dragon, who struggled because it wanted to eat, and carried it into the kitchen to make it a bath in the sink. Bulma was sobing. "My new....white carpet!" Vegeta was trying to comfort her, but he wasn't sure it was working.  
"We can......um....always buy a new carpet." Vegeta said. "This one was only 3,000 dollars." Bulma grasped his shirt. "3,000 dollars, Vegeta? That's a lot, even for a rich person!" Vegeta nodded. "UM.....yes, I know." He said. "Can I go, now?" He asked. "I'll help ya pay for it, Mrs. Breifs." Rehmon said, trying to be polite and make Vegeta jelous at the same time. "HELL, NO!" He said. "You will not help her pay for it! I'm the man of this house!" Vegeta stomped his foot in anger. "The man of the house who doesn't have a job.....?" Rehmon asked slyly. Vegeta was so mad he went to go to bed.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
REVEIW, D*MMIT! REVEIW REVEIW RE-F*CKIN-VEIW!!!!!!! OH AND IF YOU WANNA PIC OF REHMON I HAVE ONE JUST ASK FOR IT IN YOUR REVEIW!!! 


	8. The death of Benny the Bum

chapter 8  
  
disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any other trademarked material in the fanfiction.  
  
**DEAR REVEIWER MARIA S., IF YOU WOULD LIKE THE PIC OF REHMON, PLEASE SEND ME A PROPER EMAIL ADRESS. I TRIED TO SEND IT TO THE ONE YOU GAVE ME, BUT IT WOULDEN'T GO. IT SAYS YOU ARE NONEXISTANT. THE ONE I TRIED WAS MARIASCY17@NETSCAPE.COM. IF YOU HAVE ANY FURTHER QUESTIONS OR WANT TO GIVE ME THE PROPER EMAIL, MY EMAIL ADRESS IS DRAGONBLUEWHITE@AOL.COM(ONLY THE 1ST LETTER OF IT IS IN CAPS)****  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ___________________________________________________________________  
  
Vegeta was walking to the movies the next day, going to see Benny the bum. He saw people--lot's of them, and Benny's bench--along with lots of other benches, but no Benny. "Benny!" Vegeta said. "Benny, I need to talk about a certain crisis!" No Benny walked up to him, but a police officer did. "Are you Vegeta?" The cop asked. Vegeta nodded. "Sure am. I don't want you, I want Benny." The cop ran a hand through his hair. "Benny's the old black bum who used to hang out here, right?" Vegeta nodded. "Yes, he was. And that matters because.....?" The cop was getting irritaed at Vegeta's insuboordination. "Well, Benny died last night.....and he had a book that said 'Jhonnny Tremain' and it had your name and your wife's name in it."  
Vegeta wasn't sure he heard that right. "Sir?" He asked. The policeman said a little louder, "Benny the old black bum died last night. Heart failure, halfway induced by the cold. Wonder how such a poor guy got such an expensive leather jacket?" He held up Vegeta's old jacket. Vegeta wasn't speaking. He was only staring off into space. His lower lip was rembling. "Hey, are you okay?" The cop asked. "If you need something, I've got some Tranquilizers..." But Vegeta just started running. When he was out of sight of any people, he took off. "How could Benny be dead?" He asked himself as he flew. It didn't seem possible! Benny was like...his best friend! He helped Benny! He gave Benny money and a leathewr jacket and he.....just died on him? "Shows how much Benny cares." Said Vegeta, and when he landed at the Capsule Corp he went in his room and didn't talk to anyone for almost a month.  
  
Vegeta was sitting in his room, quiet as usuall, and Bulma knew she had to get Vegeta to talk about why he was sad or he would never get over it. He had barely even talked to her for a month--all since he came home one day looking pale and pasty, his features drawn into a sad looking frown. He had barely spoke, except to shoot insults at Rehmon and bark things at Bra for being a tramp. Bra and Rehmon were currently out at a movie, and Bulma was baby-sitting Kasai, the dragon, for them. The dragon was now about the size of a Trycicle. His wings were growing into him. His wingspan was about 5 feet.  
But Bulma had to do something about Vegeta. During the day, he woulden't even let anyone in the room with him. At night, he would barely brush his lips against Bulma's--and they hadn't had sex for a month, eather. So Bulma knew something was wrong, because Vegeta was a horny person. "Vegeta?" Bulma asked as she knocked on the door. "Can I come in? I think it's time we talked about this. It will help, I promise." She heard a noise from inside which sounded like sniffling. "No it won't. Nothing will." She rapped on the door again. "But you havent' even told me what happened! I know it wll help to talk to me about it, so please, just open the door." She heard Vegeta get up off the bed, let her in, and lock the door back. "Hurry." He said. It looked like he had been crying. "Tell me what happened, Vegeta." Bulma said. Vegeta sniffed. "No.I don't want to. Nothing is wrong." Bulma slammed her fist on a dresser. "Vegeta, your barely talking, your barely eating, you never come out of this room, and you never kiss me--we haven't had sex in a month, for Christ's sake!" Vegeta leaned closer to Bulma. "If kissing you is the reason your here, I'll kiss you now, so you can leave me alone." He said. And he kissed her-- it was long, but it had no feeling or passion.  
"No, that's not why I'm here." She said. "It DOES matter a lot, but I just want to know what's wrong so I can help." She pulled Vegeta's head into her lap and stroked his hair. He sniffled. "Well.." He said, and he told her the whole stroy. "Oh, Vegeta!" Bulma said. he gathered him in her arms. "It's alright. He's in a better place now, and you'l always remember him." Vegeta stopped sobbing. "You think so?" He asked his wife. "Do you think maybe he sees me? From....the Kai's planet?" Bulma nodded. "Yes, in one of those Crystal Ball thingys. I bet he's looking at you right now, honey." Vegeta beamed. "Do you think he wants me to be sad?" Bulma shook her head. "I think he wants you to move on with your life and give some attention to your wife." She hugged Vegeta tighter. He was grinning. "Thanks a lot, Bulma!" He said. "I feel a lot better! Maybe tonight, we can....make up for lost time." And he went out.  
  
When Vegeta went out, his spirits were lifted......but they fell again. Rehmon--whose leg was all better, now-- was sitting on the couh watching T.V, like he often was now. He was constantly at the Capsule Corp, constantly talking in his naturally loud voice and laughing, too. He liked to play cards, or that was his excuse. And then he would leave on his motorcycle, at 1:00 in the morning, when Vegeta and Bulma and Bra and Trunks were trying to sleep. The roar of the motorcycle usually woke them all up. "Why are you here?" Vegeta asked. Rehmon looked over there and ignored the question. "So, you finally decided to come out of your room and start talking again, huh?" Vegeta sat down on the far end of the couch to watch TV. "Yes, but why are u here?" Rehmon shrugged. "To see Bra." Vegeta looked around. "Bra's not in here. I don't see her anywhere." Rehmon looked around. "I haven't seen her since we came back from the movie. I think she's walking that THING you bought her." Then he took a drink of beer.  
"What the--?!" Vegeta said, grabbing the bottle. "This is MY beer! How dare u get into my refrigerator!" Rehmon shrugged. "I'm about to have to go to work. I like to drink before I go." He drank agan, and Vegeta whipped the bottle away and smashed it against the floor. "NO! My beer!" Rehmon said. "geez! Where's the love? I might as well leave now." "You do that!" Vegeta said. Rehmon got up with a frown, put on his leather jacket, and went outside. Vegeta heard the motorcycle start up and Remon speed away. "Yay!" Said Vegeta. "I got rid of him!" And then he went looking for someone else to annoy. Bulma was in the living room, folding towels. He wanted his towels folded, so he decided not to bother her. Instead, he went to Trunks' room. He was typing something on his computer. "What's that?" Asked Vegeta. Trunks was adding some color and font to whatever he was typing. "It's a resume. That guy that mom knows said that the big boss liked my story, so if I have a good resume, maybe I can get a job as a journalist!" Vegeta leaned over into the computer and began to read. Here's what it said: "My name is Trunks Breifs. Even though I grew up in the Ghetto, on the outskirts of East District, I managed to gather enough funds to be able to eat 3 times a week, and clothe myself....kind of. I want to be a journalist because my girlfriend is pregnant, and I want to be able to have enough money to care for them. I may be able to survive only eating 3 times a week, but I don't think a baby can, can you? My father was a drunk, my mother took drugs, and my grandparents were both prostitutes. I live in a slummy apartment that I don't pay for, I just broke a window and snuck in. "  
Vegeta looked at the resume. "Trunks, these are all lies!" Trunks laughed and rubbed his hands togather. "I know. The complete opposite of everything. But I think they might hire me better if I just did this. Read on." So Vegeta did. It said:  
"My previous experiance is nothing. I used to work at the junkyard, but they payed me old scraps of banana, not money. I managed to smuggle some carrot seeds from the junkyard once and plant them at home, giving me food for a good 2 weeks before winter hit. But then, the guy at the junkyard found out, and I was fired. I never tried another job. My saving are currently $1.45. I'll bet your glad I can hold on to money so well. Oh, wait! I found a dime! Now I have 1.55! I've never held as much money in my life! This is great! This is--"  
Vegeta ripped the paper in half and stopped reading. "Trunks, you can't lie on this! They'll find out! The TRUTHFUL side of you is just as nice!" Trunks rolled his eyes. "Easy for you to say." He said. Then he started a new roll of paper.  
  
Vegeta went out of the room, not beleiving what he just saw. Bulma was done folding towels and now she was reading some book on the couch. "Hello Vegeta." She said, and went back to her book. Vegeta sat down by her, breathing in her ear, which Bulma coulden't stand. "Stop it! Your not a Golden Retreiver!!" Vegeta drew back. "Sorry, I didn't mean to." Bulma smiled and put her eyes back in her book. "I'm bored." Said Vegeta. Bulma turned a page. "That's nice." She said. Vegeta sighed. "When will Bra be back?" He asked. Bulma shrugged. "I don't know, honey." She continued reading, squinting her eyes really hard. "Do you think she'll--" "LET ME READ!" Bulma cried. Vegeta jumped baack about 4 feet. "Geez! Sor-ry! My friend Benny dies, and this is the comfort I.." He got to thinking about Benny again. "I hope Benny got to appreciatle the Sunshine he bought with the money I gave him before he died." Vegeta said.  
Bulma looked at Vegeta, suprised and angry. "You gave that money to BENNY? That's why the electric bill didn't get payed!" Vegeta was sad. "I know, I'm ashamed.....but he told me he used it to buy Sunshine, whatever that is. I told him, 'Benny, you can't buy sunshine' but he didn't say anything." Bulma's eyes widened and her face went white. "Bulma, are you alright? Is this one of your hot flashes again?" Vegeta waved a hand in front of her face. Bulma was now looking ANGRY. "Vegeta, you gave that man 600 Zeni and he bought Sunshine with it? Vegeta, Sunshine is DRUGS!" Veget stared at her for a minute. "No it's not!" He countered. "Benny was too nice to want to buy drugs!" Bulma whipped her head side to side. "NO, I'm right. He bought drugs." Vegeta just sat there, good and silent. It was something to think about.  
  
Bra came home later, and her stomach ws starting to get bigger because she was 4 months along. She let the dragon off the leash and went into the living room where Vegeta and Bulma were sitting on the couch. Bulma was reading, and Vegeta was staring far ahead. "Papa? Momma? Is everything okay?" Bra asked. "I told Marron she could come over. We're going shopping!" That snapped Vegeta out of his trance. "Shopping? For WHAT?" Bra started toward the stairs. "Baby clothes. Hurry up and get ready; your coming too!" Bulma stopped her. "Wait wait wait....you were just out walking that pet of yours. Your not supposed to walk a whole lot, Bra." Bra shrugged. "I'll take frequent breaks, I promise you. Now hurry it up; Marron will be here any minute!" Now it was Vegeta's turn to stop Bra. "Bra, don't you go out wearing a shirt where your stomach shows. You don't want to flaunt that your pregnant at 16." Bra just shrugged him off and went to get ready, and so did Bulma and Vegeta. .  
"Okay! Is everyone ready?" Bra asked. Everyone nodded, including Marron. Marron had arrived wearing some very tight pants and a tube top. She wasn't attractive naturally, but with the makeup and hairstyle she was wearing today, she looked very pretty. "We're ready." Marron said. "Are you bringing Kasai?" Kasai was curled up in his bed. "No, I'm gonna let him sleep today. So, I guess we're--" Bra paused. "Oh, wait. I want Rehmon to come, because he's the baby's dad, and I want him to see what I buy!" She filpped out her cell phone and dialed his number and called him.  
"How long is it going to take for HIM to get here?" Vegeta asked. Bra looked at her watch. "Not very long. I'm lucky lawyers can come home any time they want to as long as they aren't with a heavy case load or busy." She glanced at her watch once more. "I've only seen him once." Marron said. "I'm never around when he's over at our house." Bra shrugged. Vegeta was tappng his foot. "Come ON!" He said. "Let's just leave Rehmon." Bulma ebowed Vegeta. "Be nice!" She ordered. Vegeta smirked. "I don't want to drive. Can we fly there? Rehmon can fly holding Bra with Marron on his back, and I can carry you." Bulma nodded. "I don't care. Want some Orbit gum?" Vegeta took some and chewed it while they waited for Rehmon.  
  
They were now at the mall. Rehmon had arrived in his lawyer outfit, so he looked really buisnessy. Vegeta noticed something very strange. Every time Rehmon talked to Marron, he would blush and run his hands through his hair a lot. He was too stupid to read what these signs meant just yet, but he noticed they were there. He thought Bulma did, too, because she kept staring at them weirdly. "What store are we going to go in first?" Bra asked. "Baby Gap." Rehmon said. "They have a lot of Baby Clothes for Landon to wear. Do you ever feel him kick yet?" Bra shook her head. "Nope. Mosly what I feel is nasuea and stomach pains." Rehmon's eyes widened. "You mean that hasn't stopped yet? I'm worried. You should go see another doctor!" Vegeta cut in. "I may not be a doc, but I know that her stomach hurts because the baby is 3/4's Saiyan. Bulma went through the same thing with Trunks and Bra." Bra rolled her eyes. "What difference does it make that my baby has Saiayn blood?" Vegeta shut up, trying to avoid making a yelling fight here, in the middle of the mall.  
"Vegeta!" Bulma whispered into his ear. "Come here for a second!" She grabbed a hold of his arm and drug him to a corner. "Notice how whenever Rehmon talks to Marron, he stutters, runs his hands through his hair and blushes!" Vegeta observed Rehmon and Marron having a conversation. Rehmon seemed to be laughing at inappropriate times and blushing and not making eye contact. "I see." Vegeta said. "What about it?" Bulma shoved Vegeta lightly. "I think he likes her!" Vegeta's eyes widned. "But he can't! He likes BRA!" Bulma nodded. "Yes, but he can like 2 women at once! What if he starts liking Marron more....and runs out on our preganant daughter!" Vegeta waved Bulma off. "Bulma, the only reason he's acting like that today is because Marron's shirt is practicly letting her boobs fall out. Plus, Marron is NOT very pretty, which is suprising because of 18's looks." Bulma pointed. "Yes, but Vegeta, with all that makeup on, she looks very pretty!" Vegeta just smiled. "I think your jumping to conclusions, Bulma. It's nothing. It will blow over." Then he lead her back over to the group, where Bra and Rehmon were leaning over a mall map. "Baby Gap is this way." Rehmon said. "No it's not! Your holding the map upside down; it's THIS way!" Rehmon turned it right side up. "Oh, I guess your right. Well, let's go!" "Wait!" Bra said. "I have to make it known that after we're done shopping for baby clothes, we're shopping for clothes for ME!" Vegeta rolled his eyes. "God, Bra, you have enough clothes!" He said. She shook her head. "I do NOT! You can NEVER have enough clothes! Now let's go." She started walking really fast. "Take it easy." Rehmon warned. "You don't wanna have a miscarriage!" Bra grumbled. "Walking isn't gonna hurt Landon. Now come on!" But Rehmon wasn't so sure. "We're taking frequent breaks, okay honey?" Bra nodded. "YES, Rehmon, I hear you."  
A policeman blew a whistle and ran over. "Is this man bothering you?" He said to Bra, pointing at Rehmon. "Hell, no! I'm her boyfriend!" Rehmon said. "I was just telling her that she doesn't need to walk a whole bunch while she's carrying a baby!" A look of anger crossed Bra's face as she entered her first pregnancy mood swing. She walked up and pushed the cop. "Sure, Rehmon!" She said. "Tell the cop all our problems! Tell him I'm pregnant at age 16! Go ahead, don't stop NOW! Tell him!" Rehmon blinked with surprise. "Bra, are you okay? What's--" Now she pushed Rehmon. "I'm tired of you annoying me and telling everyon my buisness! Why don't you tell him the baby's name so he can stalk him when he's born!"  
Vegeta started forward. He didn't like Rehmon, but he knew how it felt to be yelled at by a pregnant woman. "Bra, calm down!" Vegeta said. "It's no big deal! Your having a mood swing because your pregnant! Now quit it!" Rehmon was touched that Vegeta was defending him. "Thanks, man!" He said. "Don't expect it to happen again!" Vegeta whispered sharply. Rehmon growled. "Bra, go sit down and take a breather. You'll be better." Said Bulma. Bra sat down and was breathing hard. Vegeta walked over to Bulma and Marron went to talk to Rehmon. "What happened?" She asked. Rehmon felt his stomach turn over. He didn't know why this was happening every time she talked to him.  
"I-I'm not sure." He said. He felt his face grow hot. Why was this happening? "I was j-just talking to h-h-her, and th-the next thing I k-k- knew, she was yelling at m-huh-me." He ran a hand through his hair in a nervous guesture. His stomach was formed into a tight knot. "It's because she's pregnant." Marron said. Then she turned her heel and went to ask for Bra's side of the story. Rehmon saw her hair tied up in the pink ribbon, and his stomach did another flip. Bra was walking up to him, and the next thing he knew she was kissing him, long and deeply. When she drew back and they were both breathing kind of labored, she said, "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me!" Rehmon hugged her. "It's okay. It's this pregnancy thing. Don't worry. You'll get through it!" Bra smiled and she and Marron began chattering.  
  
In the Baby Gap, they bought loads of clothes for the baby. They were all name brand and expensive, because Bra woulden't TOUCH anything lower than 30 bucks. "How about these socks?" She asked, picking up a 6 pack of socks that costed 35.75 because they said 'GAP' on them. "Aren't those a little high for socks?" Rehmon asked. "Stop talking like a poor person! Your a lawyer now, Rehmon!" He was sad. "they ARE high for socks." He said as Bra put them in the basket. "How about these diapers?" Vegeta asked. "They have a picture of cookie monster on them." Bra slapped them out of his hand. "We don't need to worry about diapers yet! I'm only 4 months pregnant!" "Why do we need to worry about clothes, then?" Vegeta asked. Bra stared at Vegeta. "Shut up." She said with disgust. Vegeta's blood started to boil. "Do NOT tell me to shut up! I am your father! I--" He ranted on and on throughout that intire store.  
  
They had just came out of Limited Too. "I'm hungry!" Vegeta whined. "I want some food!" Everyone was getting tired of listening to Vegeta whine. "Hush." Bulma said to him. He started to walk toward the food court, but Bulma jerked on his hand, which she was holding. "Not yet. I don't think Bra is ready to eat yet." Vegeta slumped over. "Darn it." Bulma was kind of hungry herself. "Hey, guys, I think me and Vegeta are gonna go eat." Vegeta licked his lips. "I guess we will, too." Said Bra. So they all went to eat.  
  
About 12 o' clock that night, they got home. "I'm tired!" Said Vegeta. "She drug us through that entire stupid mall!" Bra and Rehmon were staggering up the stairs. "Where are you going?" Vegeta asked. "I'm sleeping in Bra's room tonight." Rehmon said. "That's where I'm going." He contiued. "Um, G'night Bra!" Vegeta called. She waved in return, and Vegeta went into silent sobs. "Why me?" He asked himself. Then, he heard Bulma scream. "What? What is it?" He asked, getting up and running into the kitchen with alarm. Bulma pointed into the kitchen. There was a huge bite out of the table, scratch marks in the wallpaper, the refrigerator had been torn open and everything in it consumed, and the pantries were bare. "What happened here?" Vegeta asked, bending and helping Bulma up. "I-I don't know!" Bulma said. "I just walked in, and it was--AGH!" She pointed at the red dragon, Kasai. He was laying on his back, and his belly was big, fat and full. There was a scrap of banana peel hanging out of his mouth. "I guess....he got hungry." Vegeta said. "HUNGRY?!" Bulma asked. "He ate everything in the whole kitchen!" She ran over and slapped the dragon. Then she ran out of the kitchen, threw herself on the couch and sobbed. "Now I have to go to the grocery store again! I just went today!" She beat the couch with both fists. Vegeta patted her on the back.  
"It's okay. It's not tomarrow yet." Bulma sobbed harder. "I hate being a wife. I hate being a mother. I hate being a woman! I hate LIFE!" She whied and kicked, but Vegeta picked her up baby-style and carried her up the stairs to their room. "God. Your crying over little things, and your not the one whose preggie." Vegeta sighed. He lowered Bulma down on the bed, whose cheeks were shining with tears. "He ate everything!" She grabed Vegeta and hugged him around the neck. He smiled in her hair. He was really, really horny right now, but he figured that if he tried to make any moves on her right now, she would only cry. So he just decided to go to sleep.  
  
"BLECH!" Bra said from the bathroom. Vegeta heard it. "Oh no." He said to Bulma. They had been laying awake for a while, talking. "Bra's throwing up again." Bulma listened to the noises from the bathroom down the hall. "Poor Bra. I hated morning sickness." Vegeta nodded. "I keep trying to tell her that with a Saiyan baby, her pains will be much worse." Bulma nodded. "And Beleive me, they get worse before they get better. I can still remember it!" Vegeta didn't want to talk about that. It was a feminine problem which he didn't much understand. "Aw well. Let's have sex." Vegeta said. Bulma shook her head wearily. "No. Not right now. I know we haven't in a month because you've been so depressed over Benny--"  
The mention of Benny's name caused Vegeta's lip to tremble. "Benny.....oh.....Benny, my faithful friend who always bought sunshine..." He was deep in thought about Benny. "Vegeta, do you know where Benny's buried?" Bulma asked. Vegeta shook his head. "But I need to pay tribute to him. Pay my respects. Maybe I'll just go to the bench where he used to live and give him some flowers." "He LIVED under a bench?" Bulma asked. "Jesus." She mumbled. Vegeta was sitting on the bed, pulling on some pants. "I'm gonna go. You want to come?" Bulma came up and kissed Vegeta. "Yes, I'd love to come. You need someone there with u when you do such a horrible and sad thing." She started getting dressed, too. They tried to ignore the noises coming from the bathroom until Bra burst into the room.  
"Sorry about that." Bra said. "Me and Rehmon had sex a few hours ago. I guess all the movement was too much." "BRA!" Bulma said. "Me and your father don't want to hear about stuff like that! Get out of here, right now!" Bra rolled her eyes and walked out as Vegeta fell stiffly on his back on the bed. Bulma climbed over him. "Vegeta, are you alright?" She asked, lightly slapping the unconsious man's face. His eyes fluttered open. "Sure I'm okay." He said. "What happened again?"  
  
Bulma and Vegeta were standing at the bench. It was the next morning. "And um.....I wish you peace, Benny." Vegeta said. Bulma found it rather funny he was talking to a bench. Vegeta threw the flowers on the bench. "Jesus, I wish I knew where Benny was buried." He said. "Then I could pay my proper respects." Just as he was sighing and wishing he knew where he was buried, a cop walked up. "Something wrong, here, kids?" He asked. They shook their heads. "We wanna know where the old black Bum, Benny, is buried. You know, the one who used to live here?" Said Bulma. The cop waved toward the Movie Theater, which had closed a month ago due to them smelling Marajuina constantly. "This old deserted bench? Think I remember the guy.....He's buried in St. Green cemetery, right down the street. His headstone is really small, and all it says is, 'To the old black bum: May the lord bless you and keep you, whoever ur lord may be'. Vegeta nodded. "Thank you!" He said. The cop rushed off into his car and drove off.  
"Put your flowers down, Bulma, and then we'll go to his grave." Vegeta said. Bulma rolled her eyes. "This is stupid," She said, "Your going crazy because Bra's pregnant, and now you want me to put flowers on--" She stopped. Vegeta's hand was on her butt! "Hey, what are you doing?" Bulma asked. "Stop copping feels and let me put these flowers down." Vegeta had watched her bend over, and her skirt was so short that Vegeta could see the line of her panties, and it made him horny. Bulma put the flowers down and stood up. "There." She said. "Now can we--" Vegeta was looking at Bulma really funny. "What's wrong with you, Vegeta?" Bulma asked. "Are you okay?" She was getting ready to back up and go away, when Vegeta swept over there and picked her up baby style. "I know how to walk, you know!" Bulma said. "What are you doing?" Vegeta started kissing her on the face and neck. "What the--?!" Bulma said. She thought Vegeta had really gone inside. "Vegeta, we're standing right next to a dead man's house!" He didn't really wanna think about that right now. He hadn't had sex in over a month and he was horny. "Vegeta, what if somebody sees us?" Bulma asked. "What then? We'll be arrested for indecent exposure! That's 6 months! AGH! Don't touch me there in public!" Vegeta wasn't listening. "VEGETA! This guy is dead! You understand? We can't have sex on his bench!" But he was kissing her everywhere and makiing her sop and wet. "Nobody will see us." Vegeta said. "And if they do, we'll bribe em'. Now come on." Bulma thought about that. She WAS horny."Oh, alright, but if--AGH!" Vegeta layed her down on the bench and started making out with her and groping her all over the place. "RAPE!" Bulma said, but she was joking. Then they did the nasty on top of a dead man's house, a bench.  
  
Bulma woke up later. She was laying on top of Vegeta, half naked, in public. ON TOP OF BENNY'S BENCH! "Vegeta!" Bulma said. "Wake up!" She was guilty that she'd had sex on top of a dead man's house. Vegeta's eyes popped open. "Hi, honey." He said. "What's up!" Bulma slapped Vegeta's chest and began putting her clothes back on. (THIS ISN'T NUDITY, SO HA HA IT DOESN'T HAVE TO BE RATED R! I SAID SHE WAS 'HALF NAKED!') "What's up? We just had sex on top of a dead man's house, that's what's up! He's gonna haunt us!" Vegeta's eyes widened and he sat up, and zipped his fly. "Really?" He asked. "Haunt us? Is that even real? Seriously, Bulma, I--" Bulma threw her shoe at him. "Vegeta, when you do things like that on top of someone's death bed....THINGS will start happening! Bad things! We should have never done that!" "But you liked it." Vegeta said. "I know you did." Bulma rolled her eyes. "Yes, I did....but that's not what matters!" Vegeta pulled his jeans on.  
"I can't find my shirt." He said. "And we still have to go to Benny's grave." Bulma groaned. "VEGGIE! We cannot go to Benny's grave after having sex on his deathbed! He'll haunt us there!" Vegeta was getting mighty scared about ths haunting thing. "M-Maybe if we go to his grave, and be super nice, he'll forgive us!" Bulma nodded. "Yeah! We'll go and you can say your sorry for squirting on the bench..." "hey! It takes 2 people to do the deed!" Said Vegeta. "It's not only my fault! and I still can't find my shirt!" "Come without one on, then!" Said Bulma. She grabbed his hand. "But I'm SCARED!" Vegeta said. "I don't want to go!" But Bulma had already drug him into the car.  
  
They were walking through the cemetery, looking for Benny's grave. "Man, this place is creepy!" Said Vegeta. "How can dead people live here?" Bulma rolled her eyes. "Just concentrate on finding Benny, and you'll be all set." Vegeta looked around. "Look! All the leaves are moving! Look! That one just fell and no one touched it! AH!" "It's called the wind, Vegeta." Bulma said. "And it's autumn time. The leaves fall in Autumn." Vegeta nodded. "Oh." He said. "Well let's just get this over with so we can go home. I hate this stupid place." He kicked a leaf and a snake slithered out. "AH! It's Benny!" He said, jumping up and grabbing the limb of a tree. He just hung there. "Come down now, Veggie." Bulma said. "We needa get home." She tugged on his boot.  
He dropped. "OW!" Vegeta said. "That hurt!" Then he quickly scampered to his feet. "Bulma, please let's hurry." She ran over and grabbed his hand. "Alright." She said in a stammer as they approached Benny's grave. The earth was tender and looked reshly tilled. "You can tell it's a fresh grave." Bulma said. She picked a flower and bent over to place it on the grave. Suddenly, the cemetery gate slammed shut with a *BANG*! It was a perfectly harmless sound, that had nothing to do with ghosts, but Vegeta went nuts. "AH! It's the ghost of Benny!" He jumped in front of Bulma, protectivly. Bulma was screaming. "AH! We're sorry, Benny!" And they both threw their flowers down and ran like hell.  
  
"Your parents will be so happy!" Rehmon said. "Yes, I know!" Bra joined in. "Wait till they get home and find out! I can hardly wait to see the look on their faces!" Rehmon smoothed back his hair. "I'll bet they are. With a lawyer living with them, twice the income will be coming in." Bra hugged her boyfriend. "And Kasai is happy, too because his Rehmon can live here!" She picked up the dragon, picked a wood chip out of his long teeth, and hugged him. Smoke was furling out of it's nose. "He's getting so big." Bra said. "Look at his wings--he'll be able to fly in no time!" She gave Kasai one final hug and handed him to Rehmon. She crossed her hands over her jutting belly. It was poochy, but not fat and was hanging a little over her belt. "Now we need to find out where your dresser can go." She said to Rehmon. "And your excersise machine, too." They got back to work. "Yes, my mom and dad will be so happy that you are moving in."  
  
"WE'RE HOOOME!" Vegeta said, busting into the front door with his shoulder and sending he and Bulma rolling across the floor until they came to a stop at the back of the couch. Bra slid down the banister, followed by Rehmon, and looked them over. "Jesus! Are you two okay?" She asked. "Your breathing like you ran a mile!" Bulma was huffing and puffing, and so was Vegeta. "We probley......did...*He* *hoo* *He* *hoo*..." Bulma said. "Yeah.....from......St....Green......Cemetery." Vegeta said. Bra's eyes got HUGE. "St. Green Cemetery is THREE miles away! You ran THREE MILES? why?" Bulma and Vegeta caught their breath and told her. "Oh." Bra said. "So you guys got freaky on a bum's bench and now your afraid a ghost is after u? Well I've got news, too!" Bulma and Vegeta looked up. "Yes....what...is....it?"  
"Rehmon's moving in!" Bulma and Vegeta spoke at the same time. Here's what Bulma said: 'well that's wonderful, honey!' and here's what Vegeta said:'that's f*cking awful!'. So it came out interesting sounding. "WHY?" Vegeta roared. "Why me? 1st I have to live with a brat who writes fake resumes, then a girl who gos and gets herself pregnant at 16, now a MAN WHO RIDES A HARLY? It's too much!" Vegeta ripped out a patch of hair and stormed out of the room.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
REVEIW! OH, AND IN CASE YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED....THE GAPS BETWEEN MOST CHAPTERS IS ABOUT A MONTH, TO SPEED UP BRA'S PREGNANCY. OH, AND IN CASE YOU DIDN'T SEE IT AT THE BEGINNING, **DEAR REVEIWER MARIA S., IF YOU WOULD LIKE THE PIC OF REHMON, PLEASE SEND ME A PROPER EMAIL ADRESS. I TRIED TO SEND IT TO THE ONE YOU GAVE ME, BUT IT WOULDEN'T GO. IT SAYS YOU ARE NONEXISTANT. THE ONE I TRIED WAS MARIASCY17@NETSCAPE.COM. IF YOU HAVE ANY FURTHER QUESTIONS OR WANT TO GIVE ME THE PROPER EMAIL, MY EMAIL ADRESS IS DRAGONBLUEWHITE@AOL.COM(ONLY THE 1ST LETTER OF IT IS IN CAPS)**** 


	9. some sad discovery

Chapter 9  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own DBZ or any other trademark in this fanfiction.  
  
***Hey y'all! Um, wanted to say that in case you didn't see it last time, Maria s. didn't give me the right email and need to try again***  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________________________________________________-__  
  
About a month after that fateful day when Vegeta thought the ghost of Benny was after him, and found out Rehmon was moving in, things weren't going well. Rehmon was a ruthless, sloppy slob who hogged the couch and television set. And he and Bra's pet, the dragon, was eating more and more, and now he was almost the size of a wolf. He took up a lot of space and when he got mad, he would set things on fire. They had to walk him every day, sometimes for hours. The whole time, he flapped his wings, trying to fly, and beat sand and dirt in their eyes. But Bra was always convinced he was an angel. And Bra was another problem. At 5 months pregnant, she was beginning to get the waddle. Her stomach was beginning to hang over her belt and she could feel her baby kicking sometimes. Her pants were getting tighter and she was eating strage and mysterious things.  
"Hey!" She said, running down the stairs. "Where's the sheets? I told you to put them in the washer, Rehmon, but their not there!" Rehmon looked up from the TV lazily. "I left them on the bed. I thought they could survive another night!" Bra made a disgusted noise. "Rehmon, you....MESSED on those sheets! We can't sleep on them any more!" Rehmon rolled his eyes. "Then YOU get them off." Bra began to sob, being moody and all. "I'm PREGNANT! I'm suposed to be sitting or laying down with my feet up as much as I can, and you don't help one bit! You just excersise on that machine and watch that TV!" Bulma ran in."It's okay, no need to fight! I'll do it!" She said. Vegeta groaned. "It's not you mother's job!" He said crossly to Bra. "It's your boyfriends. If he won't work, you've gotta make him." Vegeta chomped on a chip and slurped some coke. " I don't see YOU getting up and helping your mate!" Rehmon snapped. Vegeta stood up. "I help her!" "How?" Rehmon snorted. "This I GOT to hear!" "I um....I help her because...because I know how to please her. Bra tells me--your LOUSY in bed." Bra and Rehmon were silent for a while, then both started to laugh. "Yeah right!" Bra said. "HIM? Lousy in bed? What, Papa, have you HAD IT with him before? Because I certainy didn't tell you he was bad at it." "He's NOT!" Bulma called from up the stairs. "He's WONDERFUL!" Vegeta grumbled. Then, he walked up the stairs to go and bother Bulma. "You hurt my feelings." He said, coming up and hugging her. She leaned into him. "Sorry." She said.  
They stood there like that for a while, but then Bulma said she had to go and do laundry. "No." Vegeta said. "I'm horny." He started to kiss her. She kissed him back. "Well, I have things to do." Bulma said. "Like wash that guy's laundry." She sighed. "Him living here is just not working out in any shape, form, or fashion." Then she walked off. Vegeta agreed. "I wish I could go tell him he gotta go." He said. But he knew it break Bra's heart, so he didn't say anything.  
But then an idea struck him. "Maybe if I told Rehmon he could use the GR sometimes, he woulden't spend as much time in the house!" Vegeta snapped his fingers and ran to tell him, but then stopped. "But if he uses my GR, and if I decide I need it, what if he won't let me use it?" He thought about this for a few seconds. "I know, I'll just turn off the gravity and SQUISH him!" He ran into the living room, where Rehmon was sitting up on the couch and rubbing bleach on some of his white shirts, to make Bra happy. A cigeratte was bobbing out the side of his mouth, so he was producing more smoke than Kasai. He wore an unhappy frown on his face. "Hello." Vegeta said meekly. Rehmon's dark eyes glanced upward. " 'ello." He croaked, and went back to work. "What do you want?" He asked a little later. "I'm not in the best mood right now." Vegeta growled. He was NEVER in a good mood anymore. "I wanted you to know you could use.....the.....use the GR sometimes.....that is, if you want to. Nobody's FORCING you to. But I'll tell you right up front that if I want in it, you've gotta let me in or I'll shut the gravity off, squashing and killing you." Rehmon leaned back on the couch, and grinned. "The father of your gradchild?" He asked. "You'd really do that? What would your grandson do without a father?" Vegeta made a noise in his throat and realized the deep rut Rehmon had him shoved in. "Well, Bra's old boyfriend Goten, I think, would be willing to act like a father to 'Landon' if we payed him enough." Rehmon's eyes widened, then narrowed. Vegeta was lying, because he would never do this or pay Goten to act as a father. Goten woulden't do it anyway. "I wasn't going to not let you in." Said Rehmon, the derisive grin never leaving his face. "I was just joking." Then he threw the shirts in a laundry basket and rose. "Peace out, man." He said. Then he clapped Vegeta on the back and headed out toward the GR.  
  
"Look!" Bra said, pulling an X -ray picture out of a manilla envolope. "Look! I just got these back from the sonogram yesterday. They say I'm getting awfully big awfully fast, so he'll probley be a big baby." Bulma and Vegeta looked at the pictures of the baby in Bra's stomach. It was resembling a human more and more. Bra pointed to something near the baby's rear end. "Look at that." She said. She didn't seem happy about it. "A tail." Bulma said with slight surprise. "No big deal. Trunks had a tail but me and Vegeta had it removed." Vegeta frowned. "Rehmon wants Landon to keep the tail." Bra said. "But Rehmon's tail is so ugly and curly looking....I hope Landon's turns out fine. How did mine look?" Bulma shrugged. "You didn't get one. Your only half saiyan, remember? It was a 50 50 chance." Bra shrugged, glad she was born without a tail.  
"Where is he?" Bra asked. "He's out in the GR." Vegeta said. "Oh." Said Bra, and ran towards there. Suddenly, she saw the white shirts Rehmon had bleached. "Oh, he did that for me!" She clasped her hands. "What a sweetie!" And she waddled outside in the courtyard. "I hope she rode on a dino or something to get to the GR." Bulma said. "That's way too far out to be going when your pregnant." Bulma remembered that when she was pregnant she rode on dinos to get out to the GR and gripe at Vegeta. But then again, her pregnancies had always been painful and terrible experiances. She hoped Bras would be different.  
Trunks was in his room, typing again, as Vegeta and Bulma heard. He'd been accepted into a Journalism course, which wasn't very long. All you did was write reports to various magazines and see if they would pick you. Trunks figured he would get picked fast as a scary story writer. Vegeta had read one of his works, and it was so creepy and horrifying that it gave him nightmares. He'd told Trunks to stick to reporting on the most fashionable clothes or yummy restaurants.  
  
'"Oh my goodness!" The girl said, putting her hands up to her face in distaste and utter bewilderment. The intire Convention for Native Americans Basketball Game looked up in surprise. The massive indian balloon was floating out the door, almost eerily. "Someone killed a white man and hung him from the ceiling!" All the indians, who were dumbstruck, looked up. nd there, hanging from a string, slowly turning, was a dead body of a white man. His eyes were glazed, his tongue lolled, and his face purplish and bloated. There were bruises around his neck. The entire convention broke out in a panic and began running in all--"'  
"Trunks!" Bulma said. "I know you can write about better things than people being murdered!" He laughed. "No, mother, don't you get it? Okay, there at an Indian convention, you know? And their having a basketball game, like they sometimes do. Well, all the people in the room are Native American, and they have this big balloon they release at everyone of their conventions. I mean, this balloon is massive. It's sort of like tradition that they release it. Well, they release it, and this one indian girl looks up, sees the guy's corpse, and says, 'SOMEONE KILLED A WHITE GUY AND HUNG HM FROM THE CEILING!" Trunks thought it was brilliant. "That is disgusting!" Bulma said. "I thought you had problems when you named your horse Corpse, but now I'm really worried! Get rid of this trash and write better things!" She ripped the paper in half, crumpled both the peices up, and chunked them at Trunks' head. He screeched and ducked. "Man, you suck!" He said. "That was the greatest work ever! And you tore it up!" He bashed his computer to the floor. Luckily, it didn't break. "Write something interesting, that everyone wants to read." Bulma said. "We can't all be Stephen Kings!" Trunks just mumbled something under his breath.  
  
Geeta went outside to see if he could go train in the GR. He kicked some dinosaur poop out of the way with a boot and whistled as he walked. Other than the rain, it was a pretty day. He could hear the GR whirring inside. He rapped on the door 3 times. "Rehmon?" He called. There was a pause in the whirring sound, and the door opened. "Yes?" Said a sweaty Rehmon. His bangs were plastered to his forehead, and sweat was dripping down his bare chest and into his pants. "I wanted to know if you would let me come and.....train with you." Vegeta glanced to the left and noticed Kasai was digging up Bulma's flowers. He shunned it off.  
"Sure." Rehmon said gruffly. "But I'm training at 550, which may be a little low for you." Vegeta was suprised. "Isn't that a bit HIGH for YOU? That's what I train on." Rehmon shrugged. "I can take it fine." He mopped sweat off his brow. "This releives a lot of stress. Much better than punching pillows, at least." Rehmon yawned. "Stress?" Vegeta asked. "Over what? I'm the one who has a dirty slob living with me." Vegeta felt Rehmon's ki flare. "What?!" Rehmon asked, hotly. Vegeta shrugged. "Nothing." Rehmon looked back down at his feet. "I happen to be stressed because I have a child on the way, and I'm not married to the woman--no, little girl--who I f*cked to make it happen." He sighed deeply. Vegeta didn't know if he understood or not.  
  
Trunks grabbed a duffel bag off a chair. "Where are you off to?" Bulma asked. "Please, not anywhere where you'll get any more 'horror' ideas." Trunks shook his head. "Oh, no. It's nothing like that. I'm going to this writer's convention sponsered by my writing school. There's supposed to be people there from all over the world." He slung the bag over his soulder and wiped off sweat. "I'll be seeing you, mom." He walked out with one of his hands in his back pocket. Bulma wondered why he didn't have a girlfriend. He was very handsome, slim and muscly. But she supposed it was because he had some what of a dorky attitude.  
"Where's Vegeta?" Bulma asked Bra. Bra was laying on the couch with her swollen ankles propped. "He went out with Rehmon to train." She said. Bulma started to the door. "While your out there, tell Rehmon that they're making me come back for another sonogram tomarrow. I don't know why, though, it's a mystery." Then she sighed and looked at the TV. Bulma was puzzled about the 2nd sonogram.  
As she walked out to the GR, the rain soaking her hair and clothes, she thought about it. "It could be that something showed up." She said to Kasai, who was trotting at her heels. "Or, it could be something as simple as that the baby shows signs of not being a boy after all and they wanna check. Or maybe it's just because she's over halfway done with her pregnancy." But something nagged at Bulma's mind. "What about that pain she's been complaining about that's supposed to have stopped? Maybe it's something serious." Bulma shook her head very hard and walked on.  
  
"What do you want, Bulma?" Vegeta asked, opening the GR door. The first thing Bulma noticed was the smoke smell. "Who's smoking in there?" She called, sharply. Rehmon showed up, with a cigeratte between his lips. "Sorry, my bad. Habit of mine." He crunched the cigeratte under his boot. "Um, Bra wanted me to tell you, Rehmon, that she has to go back for aother sonogram tomarrow." Rehmon's eyes widened. "Why?" He asked. "What's wrong?" Bulma shrugged. "I dunno. Maybe you two out to call the doctor." Rehmon pushed past Vegeta and hitched a ride on a dino's tail to take him to the CC.  
"Why are you out here in the first place?" Vegeta asked. "And why did you bring that THING with you?" He pointed at the red dragon. "He just came." Vegeta stared at it with a look like garbage was under his nose. "I just wanted you to come inside." Bulma said. "Trunks is gone, and it's lonely." Vegeta stepped out. He had coffee all down his front. "Your filthy!" Bulma said. "Go take a shower!" Vegeta grumbled and went into the house.  
  
Well, it turned out that the doc wanted the 2nd sonogram because he had 'suspicion'. What that suspicion was, Bulma and Vegeta and Rehmon and Bra didn't know. But they were worried about it, just the same. "Maybe I just have an ULCER." Bra said. "Or hemmoroids. Or maybe I'm carrying the devil's baby." Rehmon and Vegeta looked at eachother. That wasn't EVEN funny.  
Just then, Trunks walked in the door. "I want all you guys to meet someone!" He said. They all looked up, and Trunks set his duffel bag on the ground. "This is Tochalafifi." Vegeta made a face. "Who the--" Suddnly, Vegeta got very horny as a girl with long, straight black hair, huge boobs, and a wonderful shape walked in. She had a great tan, a hawaiin skirt on, and coconuts for a bra. "Call her Fifi for short." Rehmon, Trunks and Vegeta were all drooling over this new girl, who looked hawaiin. "Stop it!" Bulma said to Vegeta. "She looks like a Hawaiin hussy!" Tochalafifi looked offended, and cussed in Hawaiin. "Don't insult Fifi!" Trunks said. Bra was frowning deeply. "Ah!" Said the girl in thick english. "'Oo People haf big Teevee, no?" Vegeta cocked his head. "What?" "'Oo people haf big TV." She said a little more clearly, but not much. Vegeta nodded. "Oh, yes we know you have big titties..." Bulma slapped Vegeta. "What? That's what she said, not me!" Bulma slapped him again. "She said we have a big TV!" The hawaiin girl looked at the wallpaper. "'Oo walls haf ugly design of nasty Japanese Vlower, no?" Vegeta growled. "Listen, chick, don't insult my wallpaper." And then, under his breath, he said: "I desighned it'. "This Fifi is your new girl?" Rehmon asked. Trunks nodded.  
"Dees girl is weeth child, no?" Fifi asked, looking at Bra. Vegeta nodded. "Yeah, that pimp over there--" Rehmon shot him a look of hatred. "Peemp?" Fifi asked. "Vat is a Peemp?" Rehmon lit up a cigeratte. "Don't mind anything this guy says. He's on so many drugs because he trains in such high gravity levels that his brains are fried." Fifi looked at Rehmon strangly.  
"Trunks ees telling me he is vriting a story about horror." Fifi said. "He ees saying that there ees murder in zee story." Bulma glared at trunks. "I told you to stop writing such disgusting things, Trunks! I want you to be a journalist, not a stupid horror writer." Trunks shrugged. "Let me go show you my typewriter, Fifi." He said. Fifi followed him. "She's hot." Vegeta said. "How does Trunks find girls like that?" He was snapping pictures at her as she walked away.  
"I have no idea." Rehmon said. Bulma tore Vegeta away from the scene.  
  
"Bad news." Bra said the next day, after getting back from the sonogram. There were bags under her eyes, and her mascara was running down her face like she had been crying. Rehmon's face looked grim and gaunt, like it had when he had been evil. He kept sniffling, running hands through his hair, and lighting up cigerattes. "What is it?" Bulma asked. "Yeah." Vegeta said. "What is it?" Bra sniffed. "Where's Trunks? I want him to be in here when I tell you." Bulma's eyes widened. "You didn't miscarry, did you? Is the baby still alive?" Bra nodded. "Yes, the baby's still alive." Bulma looked releived. "Trunks is with Fifi somewhere right now. You can tell him later. Now spill." Bra took a deep breath.  
"The doctor says that I have this disorder.....I can't remember what it's called, but it's a pregnancy disorder. Anyway, it can cause miscarriages, too much bleeding at the birth, still birth, premature birth, and all other kinds of things!" She started to cry. "That makes me a High risk pregnancy! That means I have to sit in the hospital 2 weeks before its due-date until it's born!"  
The room took on a darker shade as everyone sat and thought about it. "It's only possibility that it will happen, right?" Vegeta asked. Bra nodded. "I knew there was something wrong. The doc said it was caused by high-blood pressure." Vegeta looked around thoughtfully. "When is your due date?" Bra looked at the ground. "It's this March 10th." The date on that day was November the 12th, with Christmas drawing near. Vegeta nodded. "Well, maybe you should stay in bed a whole lot more. No more walking that dragon, and whenever you go out to the GR, take a dino. And YOU, her pathetic, tar-lunged excuse for a boyfriend, you have to start helping out more." Rehmon scowled. "I DO have a job, you know!" Bulma could see they were about to fight. "Both of you shut up!" She said. Rehmon flipped vegeta off, and went up to the baby's room to finish nailing the baby crib together. Vegeta followed.  
The nails he was using were long; long so that the bed woulden't fall apart. And they were sharp--as sharp as butcher knives. "Need some help?" Vegeta mocked. Rehmon grumbled at him through his stubbly mouth and a puff of gray cigeratte smoke came out. He bashed a nail into the baby bed. "No." He said. "Because if you come over here, I might just use this hammer on YOU." Something in Rehmon;s handsome face made Vegeta think that he meant it, so vegeta backed off.  
  
"Rehmon!" Bra called from her laying spot on the couch. "Rehmon, I need you!" Her calls echoed throughout the entire house. Last time she'd seen Rehmon, he'd been getting a beer, so she knew he was here......and then he'd gone up to finish the baby bed. Her parents were out at the store picking out that week's grocerys, so it was only her and Rehmon. "REHMON!" She called, louder. Her swollen ankles throbbed with pain and so did her stomach. Every once in a while, a sharp pain would go through her body.  
Bra sighed. "Maybe I'll have to go and get him." She said, not even thinking that she coulden't hear his hammer. She gripped the banister of the stairs and started wobbling up them. But before she got up two of them, she got dizzy and quickly went down to the bottom again, afraid she would fall and hurt her child. She wasn't sure how she was going to get up there, when she saw kasai walk by. he was eating a peice of raw meat. "Hey!" Bra called. "Kasai! Come here!" He obediantly walked over. His leathery wings were folded. He was sure getting big. bra grabbed a hold of his back and hoisted herself up. He was about the size of a wolf, and she was a 16 year old girl. She was pretty heavy to Kasai, who shifted under her weight. "Take me up the stairs!" She said. "Please?" At first, there wasn't any movement, and she was afraid that Kasai woulden't go. But then, slowly, he began climbing them. Then, faster and faster. But he was having to pull himself up so hard his claws were ripping the carpet on the stairs. "If only u could fly." She said. But Kasai got her up the stairs and collapsed, all four feet giving. bra grabbed the wall and hoisted herself up. "Thanks!" She said to Kasai. he climbed up on the stair railing and jumped down to the lower floor, holding his wings out to control his fall. When his feet hit the ground, he scuttled off.  
Bra shuffled into the room. What she saw was unnerving! Rehmon was sprawled on the floor, 5 beer bottles around him, snoring. He was still gripping the hammer. "Oh, Rehmon!" Bra sighed. She began walking faster, trying to get to him and see if he was suffering from alchohal poisening, when she felt something. At first, it was just a twinge of a sharp pain, like a thorn. But when she took another step, pain exploded through her foot. She looked down and noticed a bloody footprint on the light blue carpet. It was hurting so bad there were spots in front of her eyes. What happened? Was all she could think as she sat down on the ground.  
What she saw was terrible. There, in her foot, was a long, sharp BUILDER'S NAIL! It was driven up into her foot all the way to the flat part. The blood rushing past it was dizzying, and the pain as well. "Rehmon!" Bra said. She needed help fast, or else she would bleed to death. But, in his drunken sleep, he snored. Bra screamed with rage and kicked him in the head with her good foot. If I lose too much blood, this baby will die! kept screaming in her head. She looked at the nail again. It was getting pruplish and swelling around it. She realized something. "That nail has GOT to come out." She said to herself. "Rehmon got those out of the storehouse! It's rusty, and if I don't get it out, I could get a deadly infection, and the baby would die for sure!"  
But she thought about it. Pulling the nail out would coause much more blood loss--but no biggy. She had diaper wipes right in front of her that she could stuff in the hole and stop the bleeding. She reached down and grasped the nail head with her fingernail. Just the pain of touching it caused tears to spring to her eyes, and she yanked. It hurt, and she howled, but it didn't budge. No dice. She yanked again, but it wouldn't budge.  
"I can't get it out!" She said. "It won't come out!" But it was so rusty....and infection-ridden.......  
Something bright and silver glistened in Rehmon's pocket. A pocketknife. An idea came. "No." She said. "No, I will not cut that nail out. No way, Jose." But she thought about the alternitive. The horrible alternitive where she got an infection, lost her foot, and possibly lost her baby--and grabbed the kinfe. She opened it, closed her eyes, and began to hack at her foot.  
  
Vegeta kicked open the door of his house, with 5 bags of grocerys in his hands. He coulden't see over them, so he was stumbling everywhere. "Honey, watch where your going." Bulma said. She placed her hands on his waist and directed him to the kitchen, where he put the bags on the table.  
"Hm. That's funny. Where IS everyone?" Bulma shrugged. "I don't know! And Bra's not supposed to be walking! Little girls who decide they want to be hoes don't get to walk wherever they want--" Vegeta held up a hand to silence Bulma. "Shh. I think I hear something." Bulma listened. "Sounds like snoring. Rehmon's snoring. They probley had a lay, and now they're asleep. Let's not bother em', okay? Maybe we can have our own lay?" vegeta shook his head. "No! Remember Benny's ghost!" Bulma grumbled. He started climbing the stairs. "Where are you going, stupid?" Bulma asked. he continued walking up the stairs.  
When he got in the room, he almost fainted. All he could see from his minds eye was blood, blood and more blood--he wavered on his feet."Bra!" He said, running over. She was passed out cold on the floor. She was holding a bloody knife. "Bulma!" He said. "Bulma! Bulma get in here I think something bad happened!" Bulma ran in and saw everything. "Oh my goodness, what happened in here?!" Vegeta picked up Bra and saw her foot. There was a large, horribly deep hole in the bottom of it. It was purple and swollen all around it. Then he looked down and saw the bloody nail. Releif swept over him that it wasn't anything more serious. he noticed she had slashed several long, deep cuts around the nail hole. She had CUT the nail out. "Eewww." He said. "Jesus, Please us." He carried her to the couch and set her down.  
  
"Now I can't walk!" Bra whined. Vegeta nodded. "That's good. Then you won't be doing stupid things anymore. And the doctor said your not supposed to be walking, Bra! Do you want this baby to come out dead? Do u want to miscarry?" Bra shook her head. "No, daddy, but I at least need some mobility! Can't I ride on Kasai?" Vegeta guestured to the stairs. "Did you see what his claws did to the carpet on the stairs? Hell, no, you can't!" Bra sighed and sank to the couch. "Hey, I'm real sorry!" Rehmon said. "I'm sorry I woulden't wake up, but when I've been drinking, it's that much harder for me to." He let out a small, cute sigh. "You shoulden't have BEEN drinkng is one of the points I've been trying to make!" Bra said. "You already smoke like a sailor! Drinking won't do you any good!" She rolled over on the couch, angry.  
Just then, Trunks and Fifi walked in. Fifi was wearing, once again, one of her slutty exotic outfits. "Ees Everyzing okay?" She asked. "We heard yelling from ze front door." Vegeta nodded. "Yes. Everything IS okay. Fit as a fiddle!" Then he decided he wanted to go out walking, maybe visit Benny's grave or something. He was fuming so bad steam was nearly coming out of his ears. How could Rehmon be so irresponsible, not even caring about his pregnant girlfriend and just....going to sleep when he felt like it! Vegeta was so mad, that he took off flying right in their front yard. He just wanted to fly anywhere, as fast as he could, and maybe fly for hours. He noticed that when he took off, it left a circle of charred grass. He smiled and did a flip, but didn't notice Mr. Palmer, the neighbor, in the front yard.  
  
"Vegeta!" Bulma shouted, when he walked in the door. She looked furious; her face was white and pale, and her fists were clenched. "Wanna know what's on the news?" Bulma asked. Vegeta hung up his jacket and shook his head. "No, not really." Bulma shoved him into the coat rack. "hey, watch it!" Vegeta snarled. Bulma grabbed the TV remote, and, gripping so tight Vegeta thought she would break it, clicked on the T.V. There was a picture of Vegeta spiraling up in the air with a blue line behind him. "What the--?" Vegeta asked as he listened to it.  
"Experts are baffled!" Said the news lady. "Could this man really be flying? Mr. Palmer, their palm-tree loving neighbor, taped this earlier that evening while trying to tape his beloved trees. Here's a few words from Mr. Palmer." The screen flashed to Mr. Palmer, an old, black man next door. He was small and rathern shriveled, with a love of trees. "Yes, I was standing there making videos of my 2 favorite trees, when I saw a butterfly. I pointed the camera at the sky to get the butterfly, and caught the young man next door blasting off. I was so suprised, I nearly dropped my camera! But I kept it rolling!" The screen flashed off Mr. Palmer.  
"WHAT?" Vegeta asked. "How could he--why would he--I didn't even SEE the mother f*cker!" "Language!" Bulma snapped. "And you would have seen him, had you been looking!" Rehmon, Bra, Trunks and Fifi were watching in awe. "Zees man does fly?" Fifi asked. Vegeta zipped over and shook his head. "NO. I don't fly. It was just a trick of the light." Fifi nodded, being the stupid beauty she was. "Dad!" Trunks said. "Your so idiotic!" Then he grabbed Fifi and they stormed up to their room. "How are you gonna get out of this one?" Rehmon asked. "Theirs copies of it probably everywhere." Bulma was shaking her head. "I know a way, but it might take a while. All of you guys stay here." And she got her coat, a couple million bucks, and went out.  
  
Bulma came back 2 days later, sweaty. The reports on the flying man had myteriously stopped the 1st night she had been gone. "What did you do?" Vegeta asked. Bulma fell back on the couch, exhausted. "I bribed them." She said. "10 million dollars to each news company who refuses to post anything about the story. And then I paid Mr. Palmer to let me copyright the origianel video so all the copies can be destroyed, and no magazines have the power to print it anymore. It's covered up." There was a sigh from everyone in the room. "That's good." Said Vegeta. "NO!" Bulma said. "It's NOT good. Vegeta, I FORBID you to fly anywhere around people! If you get the urge to fly, then take the Ferrari out to some countryside! But if you EVER fly anywhere around people again, I'm packing up and leaving because we can't afford to do anything again." Vegeta wrung his trembling hands. "Alright." He said. "I won't; I promise." Bulma huffed and walked up to their room.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
REVEIW 


	10. The wild ride

Chapter 10  
  
GOD THIS STORY'S GONNA BE LOOOOOONG!! I CHANGED MY EMAIL ADRESS, EVERYONE!! SO IF YOU WANNA EMAIL ME, NOW MY EMAIL IS Blurubberduckie1@aol.com  
  
***READ THIS! YOU GUYS DIDN'T KNOW THAT THIS IS A PART 2 STORY, DID YOU? THERE'S A PART ONE TO IT, BUT YOU DON'T HAVE TO READ IT TO UNDERSTAND THIS ONE. THE PART ONE STORY IS ABOUT WHEN REHMON WAS EVIL. IT'S A ROMANCE STORY RATED PG-13 AND IT'S CALLED The Saiyan with the Afro. READ IT IF YOU WANNA! ***  
  
This chapter will be a little long ____________________________________________________________________________ ___________________________________________________________________  
  
****1 month later than the end of the last chappie!****  
  
Vegeta was lying on the couch. Bra was laying in the recliner. Her belly was getting so HUGE it was bad. She was only 6 months pregnant and already she was HUGE. Something else that was HUGE was the dragon. It was the size of a kitchen table and could barely fit through the doors. It was also scary looking. "Hello." Trunks said, coming in and flouncing on the couch. "Man, Fifi's mad at me. I don't know why, though." He sighed through his teeth and looked around. Everyone looked exhausted, except for Rehmon, who was lifting weighs on the exercise machine. Bulma was watching him, perhaps to see how his muscles flexed when he lifted one. Vegeta's brow was furrowed as he tried not to notice. Bra was doing crossword puzzles in her chair, because she couldn't get up much.  
"This is bull!" Vegeta said. He threw Trunks' manuscript back at him. Trunks had been letting Vegeta read a story of his. "What's so bully about it?" He asked. "It's a western novel!" The page that Trunks was holding said: 'It's dark here, out in the desert. My mule can barely walk; his eyes roll about in his head like a madman from the heat. I'm running out of provisions, and time to write, because I hear Indians approaching on the horizon with their muskets and horses. I suppose it's only a matter of time before they call me on my cell phone and announce their attack. January 5th, 1874.'  
Vegeta was laughing, now. "Not only did they not have cell phones back then, but the Indians wouldn't call and announce the attack!" Trunks frowned. "I'm a new writer!" He snapped. "Let's see you try and write something!" "Go back to journalism, honey." Bulma said to Trunks. Trunks shook his head. "I'll show you! Now I'll write a romance! But 1st, I'm submitting this to a publisher to see what HE thinks of it!" And Trunks stormed off to his room. "He's gonna hate it." Vegeta said. Bulma got mad because she didn't like Vegeta saying things like that. She was just about to get on to him for it when a huge red blur zipped through the living room, and with a sickening crash, whacked into the kitchen wall (where Bulma's pots and pans were). "AH!" Bra said with a large squeal. Rehmon dropped his weight, which crashed on his head with 500 pounds. Then it bounced off and landed on Bulma's foot. Vegeta toppled off the couch at the sound of the noise and hit the floor.  
Trunks came running down the stairs with a sealed envelope in his hands. "What was that?" He asked. Rehmon was howling as well as Bulma crying and Vegeta cussing. Bra pointed to the kitchen. "It was in there! Are you all right, Rehmon? Papa? Mama?" Bulma was crying and holding her foot. Blood was trickling from the top of Rehmon's head down his nose and into his mouth, and he was spitting in disgust. "Yes, I'm okay." He said. "It's just a little blood." Bulma yanked her toes out from under the weight. They were black and blue. "Yeowch." Rehmon said, cradling his head. "That looks like it hurt." "I'm gonna go figure out what that was." Bra said, slowly getting to her feet. "You do that." Vegeta said. "I'm gonna stay here and f*cking cuss someore." Bra slowly waddled into the kitchen with her pregnant woman's walk. Rehmon walked beside her.  
It didn't take them long to find the culprit.  
Kasai, the huge dragon, was crashed in the wall and knocked out. The size of their kitchen table, he'd left a huge dent in the wall. His forked tongue was lolling out of his mouth. "Stupid thing!" Rehmon cursed. "Now they'll hafta pay for their wall!" He kicked it in it's tail, and it stirred. "Oh, Rehmon, STOP it!" Bra said. "He just wanted exercise, because daddy won't walk him ever!" She cradled the dragon's head, which filled her whole lap (partly because she was so big). Vegeta wandered in and saw the scene. "What the f*ck?" He said. "Stupid animal!" He grabbed a large rope off the wall and tied it around the dragon's neck. "He's going to be tethered outside from now on!"  
Bra grabbed the rope. "No! If you would exercise the poor thing, he wouldn't do things like this!" Vegeta sighed. "Alright, fine. I'll take him out." Rehmon, wanting to be a big help, volunteered as well. "I'll go with him." He said. "Vegeta can't handle this big thing on his own." Vegeta yanked the rope with all his strength, and the dragon got up and followed them out the door.  
  
"It's hard to walk when every time he takes a step we bounce!" Vegeta said. Rehmon nodded. "I agree! How did Bra so this every day!" The dragon kept standing up on his hind legs and snapping branches off trees, then biting them in half. "Maybe he's showing us what he could do to us if he got angry enough!" Vegeta said. They both kind of backed off. They were a little awkward around eachother because of their frequent fights and Bulma's interest in Rehmon's *ss. Rehmon and Vegeta were having a jolly old conversation when suddenly, Kasai began to walk faster. "What are you doin'?" Vegeta asked. He yanked on the rope. "Stop!" But the dragon leaned its weight against the rope and pulled them. Soon, its quickened walks became a run. Rehmon tripped, grasping the rope, and began dragging on the ground. Vegeta had gotten smart by now, and jumped on the dragon's waving tail. It was whipping him around and he felt like he was going to throw up. Rehmon grabbed Vegeta's shoe, but Vegeta kicked him off. Rehmon was handing on by its spike. "Grab the rope and YANK!" Rehmon said. "Hurry!" Kasai was running faster and faster. Vegeta crawled up on the monster's back and grabbed a hold of the rope. He was being bounced about like a rag doll, but Kasai wasn't stopping. He crawled up its long neck and peeled its lips back. Slobber and gobs of spit ran down his arms. "STOP!" He yelled. "STOP!" But Kasai didn't stop. Matter of fact, Rehmon noticed that he was spreading his long, leathery wings. "Oh shoot!" He said. "Vegeta! He's trying to--"  
Before he could get his sentence out, they were taking off. The wind whipped at Rehmon, threatening to tear him off his death grip to the spike. They quickly got far enough from the ground that the fall would be deadly. Vegeta looked back at Rehmon. He was barely hanging on. "Fly off him!" Vegeta yelled. "I can't!" Rehmon said. "We can't fly in public, remember? Bulma will leave you!" Vegeta clapped a hand over his mouth. But at that moment, Kasai threw his tail upward and Rehmon flung off. He flung right on his back, though. "Hang on tight!" Vegeta said. Rehmon grabbed some of it's scaly skin and hung on for his life.  
  
"Where's Papa and Rehmon?" Bra asked. "They should have been back an hour ago!" She winced as some pain ran through her middle. "I don't know." Trunks said. "Maybe they both decided they didn't want this baby, and they ran away!" Bra began to cry. "Do you really think so?" She asked. Bulma shook her head and tried to comfort her daughter. "I'm sure they're having a little trouble getting Kasai to walk for them. He IS huge, you know. They'll be back soon." Bra sat back down in her chair and propped her swollen ankles. "Hey mom, what if I knock Fifi up?" Trunks asked. "Then I'll slit your little throat." Bulma said. Then she walked out.  
  
Rehmon and Vegeta held on tight as Kasai began to fall. He'd just learned to fly; he wasn't a strong flyer! He couldn't keep this up! "We're falling!" Rehmon called over the sound of wind in his ears. He thought about flying off, but at the speed they were going he would be slung backward and into a mountain. "We've probley flown about a hundred miles!" Vegeta said. "I'm glad to be landing!" But Rehmon wasn't. Kasai was going down at a very steep rate, and his wings were going, almost as if he were falling....  
That's when Vegeta realized he was falling, right before they smacked into the ground and rolled 4 times. Vegeta felt his arm crick behind him painfully, but he didn't think it was broken. His nose got mashed into the ground, skinned up, and bloody. His forehead scraped against pebbles and rocks, and his spine crashed into a rock. But he could have it worse. He came to a stop and stared at the sky in a daze. Kasai was knocked out against a cliff, but Rehmon was no where in sight. Vegeta panicked. If Rehmon were gone, the baby wouldn't have a father! He got up and began running the places they had rolled, searching for anything. "Rehmon!" He called. "Where are you?" Rehmon's leather jacket was on the ground. Blood was on the collar of it, and it was ripped in many places. "He lost his jacket." Said Vegeta with a chuckle. Suspecting Rehmon was back at the sight of the crash, he ran back.  
One of Kasai's big yellow eyes was open, but he was laying there. One of his claws looked like it had been ripped straight out of its socket. "Rehmon!" Vegeta said. "Where are you?" He thought Rehmon maybe took this opportunity to escape the responsibility of a child. But he was wrong. He saw a small brown boot between the wall and Kasai, and realized what had happened. He ran over, and Rehmon was pinned between them both. His head was cracked open like an eggshell, and one of his legs was bent at a HORRIBLE angle. There was a long, deep slash in his belly. It looked like a sharp rock--or maybe a dragon's claw--had done it. Vegeta shoved the dragon. "Get up!" He said. "Rehmon's pinned between you and the rock!" Kasai walked over to a tree and laid down. Rehmon fell to the ground and made a snoring noise. "Wake up!" Vegeta said with a kick. Rehmon's head turned and he did the snoring thing again. His leg was horribly mangled, bit no bones were protruding. It didn't look broken, just filleted. Vegeta sighed with relief. But then there was the head to worry about. He could see a long fissure in Rehmon's forehead, which was leaking blood at a steady rate. "OH sh*t. I don't know what to do. Bulma would, though." He sighed. "I'll go get her. I need someone here to help." He hovered off the ground and prepared to take off, but he fell.  
"What the hell?" He asked. Then he felt the steady rumble of his belly, and realized he was ravenously hungry. "I need something to eat!" He said. "I'm so hungry I'm out of energy!" He looked around the ground for a walnut or something, but to no prevail. There was nothing there. "I know!" Vegeta said. "The dragon! I'll get him to fly me home!" But then he realized that he couldn't leave Rehmon here alone--no matter how much he hated him--and that the dragon probley didn't know which way home was, anyway. Vegeta threw a stick against a tree in anger. "What am I gonna do now?" Vegeta asked. "Sit here and rot?!" He plopped his butt on the ground to mope some more.  
  
"Where the hell is Vegeta?" Bulma asked. She was in the kitchen all by herself, but sometimes when you're worried, yourself is the best person around to talk to. "Maybe he did run away. He didn't WANT Trunks or Bra, and maybe a grandchild was too much for him." She was starting to believe this strongly. "But then again, they might've stopped at a pub or something for a drink. They're men, and Rehmon's young....." She thought about this, and it made pretty good sense. "Alright. If he's not home by tonight, I'll know that he's a deadbeat grandpa."  
  
"What does Bulma think?" Vegeta asked. "She could be thinking a million things--I'm a deadbeat grandpa, I'm drunk, or dead--Imagine how worried she is?" He was talking halfway to himself, halfway to the dragon. Rehmon was still knocked out, snoring soundly. Vegeta realized something. "He's got to be as hungry as--if not more hungry than me. He'll have to eat." So Vegeta picked up a rock and chunked it. It hit Rehmon in the middle. "Wake up!" Vegeta SAID. The fainted and badly hurt man didn't even stir. Vegeta couldn't help wondering if he had hurt him more. "Wake up, u lazy old bustard! We gotta get out of here!" Rehmon's head moved a little, but Vegeta wasn't sure if it was because of his yelp. So he got up, limping from a pain that had settled in his knee, and walked over to Rehmon. His mouth was wide open and he was drooling. Some of the blood that was still leaking from his forehead was running in his mouth.  
Vegeta kicked him lightly. "Rise and Shine!" He said. "Breakfast is ready!" Nada. "Jesus, that's how Bulma GTE's me up. It always works. He must be really out." He thought of ways to awaken him. "Bulma once said that to get a drunk guy out of sleep, to wave perfume under his nose. Maybe it would work on this, too?" Vegeta ruffled his pockets around for those little perfume e samples that you find in magazines. He collected them because of the array of smells. But there weren't any. "Oh, yeah. Bulma told me I have to keep them on my dresser for now on because they make my clothes stink! Blasted woman!" He stomped on a rock and it cracked. Then something caught his eye. It was a HUGE red rose. "Hey!" Vegeta said. "Flowers! Maybe they would work?!" He plucked the rose from its vine and ran over to Rehmon. He waved it under his nose. His eyelids fluttered. "Wake up!" Vegeta said. He waved it more vigorously. "Wake UP!" He said louder. Still, the fluttering eyelids. 'WAKE UUUUPPP!" Vegeta yelled. He accidentally jammed the rose against Rehmon's upper lip in his anger, and the rose's thorns jabbed into Rehmon. He sat up fast like a bullet. "What happened....Oh..." A wave of nausea and a headache rolled through him. He looked down at one of his hands, which was throbbing steadily. It was bruised and black. There was a spot on his head that was hurting him too. He reached up and felt it. His hands hit a long, swollen crack that was oozing blood. "Oh!" He said. "What happened? Last thing I remember is that dragon starting to fly and then he got a little fast!" He tried to stand up, but noticed his leg was bloody and mangled from the ride. "He crashed and we flipped." Vegeta said. "Are you hungry?" Rehmon leaned back and observed the sky. It was beginning to turn dark. "Nah. I'm really *Yawn* tired. I want to go back to sleep!" "What?" Vegeta asked. "You just slept for over 2 hours!" Rehmon nodded. "I know..but I'm really tired. And sleep is the only way I can think of to relieve me of this terrible pain that I'm feeling." He was struggling to keep a straight face, but it was hard. He wanted to cry. . "I think you should eat." Vegeta said. "Eat what?" Rehmon asked, sleepily. "There's nothing around here to eat!" Vegeta pulled a bag of Cheetos out of his pocket. "I always have these for emergencies." He gave one to Rehmon. "Forgot about them earlier." Rehmon brought it to his lips, but remembered the nausea. "No. I don't think I will eat. I'll probley throw up, and that would be mighty painful with this bruise on my ribs. Looks like someone threw a rock at me." Vegeta whistled. "Now WHO could have done that? We're way out in the forest! There's no one here!" Rehmon narrowed his eyes the best he could with the fissure in his head. "YOU." He said. "Thanks alot. Here I lay, injured, and you throw rocks at me. You're worse than I thought. Your scum. Your a b*st*rd!" The words racked in Vegeta's mind. "I could kill you!" Vegeta said. "You're laying there, and have no way of defending yourself!" Rehmon wagged a finger. "Remember--my child. You wouldn't want BRA to have to take care of Little Landon herself, would you?" Vegeta lowered his raised fists and growled. "After that child turns 6, you'd better watch it." Vegeta said.  
  
"GAH!" Bulma said. "He must have ran out on us! He must've!" She started to sob. "He took that dragon to some distant town where they don't have them! They're valuable in some places! Then he sold it to a merchant for some money, and they decided to start livings away from they're women! Away from the prospect of grandchildren! Away from it all!" Bulma banged her fists on the table. "Ma, do you know how ridiculous that is?" Trunks asked. "He wouldn't sell the dragon to a MERCHANT! He would have sold it to a commoner. Merchants always cheat you out of money!" Bulma cried harder. "Thanks for the help, SON!" She said. "Go to your room and call your whore of a girlfriend. Make plans to have sex on Sunday, or even SATURDAY, I don't care, just go away!" Trunks drank some milk from the jug and shuffled to his room. Bulma was sad.  
  
"Maybe we can eat HIM." Vegeta said, pointing at the dragon. Rehmon growled. "I don't see how you could possibly be hungry after eating all those Cheetos by yourself! You didn't even give me any, you big old brute!" "Brute?" Vegeta asked. "What an insult! And you didn't want any, Remember? I distinctly recall you saying, 'No. I don't think I will eat'." Rehmon turned over, though it pained him to do so, and looked Vegeta straight in the eye. "Well, you could have saved some for me. That would be the nice thing to do. And NO, we aren't eating Kasai, because Bra will have a hissy p*ssy fit." Vegeta poked him with a sharp stick, only to be whacked by a large and brick-like tail and thrown headfirst into a tree. Rehmon laughed. It sounded all raspy like. Like a sick dog barking.  
"Ow." Vegeta said. "That hurt really bad, I don't ever want to do that again." He rubbed his head tenderly. He put some sticks in a pile. "I wonder how we can light a fire." Rehmon laughed his sick dog bark again. "Maybe we can have Kasai set u on fire, then u can roll in the sticks." Vegeta growled. "Maybe we'll just have him light the sticks directly, hm? That won't be wasting a perfectly good Saiyan." He turned around. "I like the 1st idea better." Rehmon said. "And how do u suppose your going to make him breath fire? What if he doesn't want to?" Vegeta walked over to Kasai. "Hey, buddy, why don't you breathe some fire on those sticks over there?" Kasai yawned, showing his long, white fangs. Vegeta was scared. "Please?" He asked. "There's plenty of deer in it for you." And then, under his breath, he said, 'If you can catch them'. Kasai got up to his feet and swiped a big clawed foot at Vegeta. His claws were long, white and sharp. Vegeta ducked. "Hey, I was only joking!" Kasai swiped at him again, then laid back down and yawned again.  
"This isn't going to work." Vegeta sighed. But then, Rehmon said, "Hey, dude! Light those sticks right now, man!" Kasai opened his mouth and let the sticks. "Hey!" Vegeta said. "How come he listened to u?" "Because I'm not afraid of him." Rehmon said. "Now roll me closer to the fire." Vegeta rolled Rehmon closer to the fire without question, because if Rehmon could make Kasai blow fire on sticks, Rehmon could do it to VEGETA, too.  
  
"I'm afraid Vegeta and Rehmon DID leave." Bulma told Bra the next morning. "Vegeta's never spent a night away from here since he met me! There's gotta be something fishy going on, and I tell ya, That's it!" Bra was sobbing into her hands. "I can't believe that Rehmon would run out on me and our son like that! What am I going to do? He'll lose his job!" She sobbed louder. "It's okay!" Bulma said. She was very sad that Vegeta had left(Or so she thought) but she didn't want to cry in front of her daughter. "Us gals can take care of Landon fine! I've been a mother for 27 years!" Bra sniffed. "But I'll MISS Rehmon! What if I never see him again? What then?" She cried and cried. Bulma thought about what to say. "There are plenty more fish in the sea! Maybe we could hire a nice young man to be the baby's father figure! What do you know, maybe you guys will fall in love and get married!" Bra was disgusted. "I'm not hiring a father for my baby! I don't think Rehmon left! I think he's out there, somewhere, hurt!" Bulma rolled her eyes. "Sooner or later, you'll accept it." She said. Then she walked off.  
  
"I needa cigarette!" Said Rehmon, the next morning. "I'm going crazy without Nicotine." His lips were tender and bloody from him chewing them in his cravings for a cigarette. "Good thing I don't smoke." Said Vegeta. He was biting his lips too--but because his stomach was rolling with hunger. "I wonder if I could ride the dragon to take us home." Rehmon said. Vegeta glanced at his hand. "I doubt it. besides, Kasai doesn't know which way home is. He isn't a homing pigeon!" Rehmon propped himself up in the sitting position by a tree, wincing with the throbbing pain in his mangled Leg. "I wonder what Bra thinks." Rehmon said, for the 15th time. "I'll bet she thinks I ran out on her and Landon--and you ran out on your grandkid." Vegeta shrugged. "Maybe. But when we get home, it will all be sorted out and we won't have to worry about stupid things like that." He was looking up the trees, eagerly, for any scrap of food. His eyes lingered on a dove.  
Rehmon noticed Vegeta picking up a sharp rock. "What're you doing?" He asked. Then he followed his gaze up to where Vegeta's was. "Why don't you shoot it with a ki blast? You won't miss, that way." Vegeta shook his head. "If I used a Ki blast, it might start a forest fire, then I don't know what would happen to us." He grasped the rock tighter. "I hope I can hit it." Rehmon couldn't say a word before Vegeta threw back his arm and launched it. It got up there and hit the bird. It fell down, down, down.....and hit the ground. It was bleeding, but screeching and beating it's wings, trying to fly off. Vegeta grabbed it and held it on the ground. "How do I kill it? How do I.." Rehmon grabbed it from Vegeta, placed to hands around its neck, and snapped it. There was a sickening sound that rang through the forest. "EW!" Vegeta said. "How can you do that?" Rehmon shrugged. "Hey, I was a murderer, remember?" "So was I." Vegeta said. There was an awkward silence. "I killed them by blowing up cities, though." Vegeta said. "I didn't kill them individually. So I didn't hear their appendages snap or anything." Rehmon thought this a very uncomfortable subject to be discussing. "I uh......killed those owners of mechanic shops to get the parts for a dragon radar, remember? But back then, I didn't care about their screams or their Pain. It was joyful to me. I thought they deserved it, because they weren't made fun of like me, and I hated them for that." Vegeta nodded. "I was the only one who made fun of you." He taunted. Rehmon chuckled in his barky way. "No, you weren't. You just think you were. And your insults weren't the worst, either. NO. Not by a long shot." Vegeta was breathing heavily. "What do you mean?" He asked. "On Namek. The people were so mean to me. They threw things at me, bit me, punched me--the first time I killed someone was a Namek. He was making fun of me, and I just blew his head off. No second thoughts or anything. And after I did it, then I didn't care. I was glad he was gone."  
Vegeta found that funny. "You need some therapy, big time." He said. Rehmon looked puzzled. "Therapy?" He asked. "What is therapy? Silly human words that didn't come from anywhere, just an utter...' He grumbled. "Hey!" Said Vegeta. "My daughter your going to marry is half human!" Rehmon's eyes bugged. "Going to marry? Oh, no, I never said I was going to-- did I?  
Vegeta shook his head. "No, No you didn't. But you got her pregnant. And you got a job for her. That must mean you love her, and when you love people, you marry them." Rehmon looked around. "But I don't....I don't think....well, I don't...I don't know if I love her or not. I know I loved Bulma." Hot anger flared up in Vegeta. He clenched his fists and gritted his teeth in the natural anger reflexes. His ki flared and he almost became a super saiyan. "What?" He asked. He didn't know why he said that. He didn't want to hear it again. Before Rehmon could repeat himself, Vegeta headed him off. "We'll never, ever talk about that again, unless u want me to butcher you alive! I'm stronger than you, and I could! The only reason Bulma ever went for you is because she thought I was dead. Had she known I was alive, she would have grabbed your balls and squished them when you tried to hit on her."  
Rehmon was getting nervous. He let out a small whistle, and the dragon came and sat by him, studying Vegeta. Vegeta knew why Rehmon had done this. He was afraid of Vegeta. "Bulma went for me because I'm so dazzling and handsome." Rehmon said. "I'm perfect looking, with no flaws." His raspy, joyous voice became colder. "But you, Mr. Prince, Mr. Shorty, are scronny, have a terrible build, and are Balding." He spat those last words with terrible jolt. "She wanted someone for a change that had all his hair and knew what he was doing in the bedroom.'" Vegeta couldn't stand these terrible tortures anymore. "Rehmon was insulting him! And he knew what was to be done!  
Vegeta lunched forward with a ki blast--not to kill, but to hurt and  
teach a lesson. Rehmon gasped and his eyes widened, and he curled to a fetal position. But before Vegeta could touch him, Kasai had swiped forward with one of his long, clawed feet. all 3 of the claws raked across Vegeta's forearm, leaving bloody rivers in their wake. Blood was gushing from his  
arm, where several main arteries run, in torrents. It splashed to the ground in a sickening splatter. Kasai had bits of skin and blood under his claws, which he shoved back on the ground. His leathery lips were pulled  
back and he was looking at Vegeta through his ugly yellow eyes. Rehmon  
stared up at Vegeta with a smile. "Ha." He said, in his barky laugh.  
"Serves ya right." Vegeta grasped at his arm, where bits of skin were hanging off like a grotesque ribbon show. Kasai walked over to a tree and  
scraped his claws across the bark to keep them sharp. The claws were so razor sharp Kasai barely had to touch the tree before it started leaking sap. "When I get back I'll kill that dragon!" Vegeta said. "You can swear it on my grandfather's grave I will!" But then he changed his mind. "No." He said. "Wait. I'll do it now. "I'll kill him now!" He lit up a ki blast,  
but Kasai could tell. He spread his leathery wings and took off.  
"I sure hope he comes back." Rehmon said coldly. And now, I may not even think of marrying your Bra because I couldn't handle any in-laws like  
you hanging around anyway!" Vegeta grasped his bleeding arm and moaned. Pain was jolting up it. It hurt worse than the time android 18 had snapped both of his arms. The vision in front of Vegeta's eyes was becoming dotted and blurry. "Don't faint." Rehmon advised. Now he sounded a little worried. "You may never wake up. And hold your arm over your head, it may decrease the flow." Rehmon ripped his sock off and rolled over to Vegeta. "We both have only one hand, but we should be able to do this. Tie it around your  
wound tightly." Vegeta growled. "No! I don't want to listen to you!" He turned away and looked at the slash. It was inches away from his main vein. "That's it! When I get home, I'm going to take this animal out in the back  
and blow his brains out!" Rehmon shrugged. "IF he'll let you, that is."  
  
"That's it!" Bulma said. "I will NOT let your father run out on his grandchild like this, or Rehmon on his child! I'm going to put a stop to it!" She stomped on the ground three times. "What are you going to do about it, mom?" Trunks and Bra asked at something that was very close to the same  
time. "I'm going to find him!" Trunks looked at her funny. "How are you  
going to do that? You don't have super smell!" Bulma pointed at Trunks. "But you're a Saiyan and YOU do!" Trunks looked offended. "I'm no dog!" He  
said. "I can't smell that good. I can see good, though!" Bulma slapped Trunks on the back, and knocked the wind out of him. "That's it! You'll fly high above the ground up in the clouds, and then you can see beneath you . . . . and find Vegeta and Rehmon!" Bra liked this idea. "That's cool." She said. Trunks sighed. "Fine. Way up in the clouds." He removed his jacket,  
so it wouldn't get in his way. Then they went out back, safe from Mr.  
Palmer's eyes.  
"Now, I'm gonna ride on your back." Bulma said. Trunks freaked at  
that. "But that's what you and dad do! We're not lovers!" Bulma smacked Trunks in the back of the head. "I don't care, frankly! Now let me on your  
back!" Trunks sighed, and he did. Then he took off, high in the clouds. Trunks flew high.. And steep. "Hey!" Bulma said. "Can't you fly in like a gradual slant like an airplane instead of this straight-up sh*t?" Trunks ignored her until he got in the clouds, and then he straightened himself  
out. "Do you see anything weird?" Bulma asked. "Campfires with 2 guys?" Trunks squinted. Even with Saiyan eyes, it was hard to see from this high. "I don't know." He admitted, gravely. "I can't see from this high no how." Bulma sighed. "Then go down a little lower!" He went down, just below the  
clouds. "Alright . I see.. Um.." He squinted. "What do you see?" Bulma  
screamed. "Talk to me, you lousy hoe!" Trunks looked at Bulma. "Hey, no need to start calling names! I'm looking!" He squinted harder. "There's um . A large red dragon over there. There's also a campfi-" Bulma had slapped Trunks painfully. "That's them!" Trunks sighed. "Finally. I don't have to  
endure this abuse." He already had three large goose eggs on his head.  
  
Vegeta lay on the ground, in pain. "Holy sh*t. I wonder how long this  
is going to take, her finding me and all." Rehmon raised his head up.  
"What?" He asked. Vegeta looked at him like he was stupid or something. "Bulma. I'm wondering when she'll come look for me." Rehmon laughed again, like a sick dog barking. "You still think they're coming?" Vegeta nodded.  
"Of course she is. Without me, there's nobody to use the G.R except my little brat son!" Rehmon shrugged. "I think they're happy that we're gone. I think that they are probably throwing a party right about now." Vegeta  
was offended. "NO! They miss me. My charms, and my wonderful talent of filling the room with warmth." Rehmon didn't say anything. "Oh great." He  
said. His eyes were fixed on the sky. "I think we're In Navy helicopter landing zone or something, because it seems some aircraft is landing here." "I hate it when you talk like an encyclopedia." Vegeta said, looking up.  
"That doesn't look much like a helicopter. It looks more like a.Like a.really big bird." Rehmon squinted harder. "Like two big birds!" Then he started giggling. "One on top of the other." Vegeta said. "Maybe they're doing the nasty. Oh, wait!" He squinted harder. "That's Trunks! Bulma and Trunks!" He jumped up, ignoring the pain in his arm, and zoomed up from the  
ground so fast it left a small crater.  
"Hey!" Rehmon shouted. He struggled to get up, but his mangled leg buckled and sharp pains went through it. He winced. "Hey, come help!" He  
shouted at Vegeta. When he realized that Vegeta was not going to be a source of help, he beckoned Kasai to come on over and help him to stand. Kasai walked over lazily. Rehmon grasped the spines on the large dragon's back, and propped himself up. "Hey, Trunks!" He called, in his raspy voice. Trunks saw him and landed, helping him up. "We thought you had ran off!"  
Bulma said. Vegeta shook his head. "No, we got injured." They explained each other's stories before the nagging b*tch finally would take them home.  
  
Sorry this one was a little long..well, hope you liked it. 


	11. The arrival of Landon

Chapter 11  
  
***I'm trying to decide if I will make a part 2 to this story. If you think I should, email me at Blurubberduckie1@aol.com. Note that there is no 'e' In 'blue' at the beginning of the s/n, because it would not fit. Make sure you subject the email 'my vote' or I will NOT open it because I will think it is junk mail. If you want, include some things you want to happen in the part 2. I have a little writer's block. ***  
  
Maria s., I'm guessing I can't send mail to you on my s/n or something like that, because it won't work any way I try it. Maybe create a Yahoo account (They're free) and I'll try to send it to you there, it might work. I usually have problems e-mailing anyone who uses a Netscape account.  
  
Bra, at 7 months pregnant, was beginning to feel the agony her mother had talked about so much. She was constantly in pain, and she was terrified that it wasn't normal. And Rehmon was being a work-o-holic, whereas he worked himself ragged. Bra told him they didn't need the money and he could lay off a bit, but he loved his job as a lawyer and felt he needed to be doing something to help. Kasai now had to stay out in the yard, tied up, in a muzzle, because of his attack on Vegeta. Vegeta exaggerated it greatly every time it was told. Bra was depressed about having to keep him out like that, but if he attacked her stomach, the baby would die.  
The baby was always kicking; it never failed. It was a very restless child. Several times, Bra felt like punching her stomach to make it shut up. It was more than half saiyan. Maybe that was why. "When the baby is 2 years old, we're going to start training it." Vegeta said to Rehmon. The 2 men, who weren't buddies but getting there fast, were talking over a game of chess. Vegeta hated the game and didn't know why he was playing it. Rehmon hated it even more. "Oh no no no." Bra said. "Not 2. Not 3. Not even 4, by god. 5." Vegeta and Rehmon gaped at each other. "Not the type of training we do! I mean like in only 100 times gravity!" Rehmon spat. Vegeta nodded.  
"Yeah, I trained Trunks at 2!"  
"But mother didn't want you to, did she, Papa?"  
Vegeta was silent for a while. "Well, no, but I did it anyway. She didn't object. Trunks just cried a whole lot for the first month. Achy muscles, I suppose." He took a drink of beer. "Well, I don't want to go through crying for a month. I'm his mother, I should have a say in this." Rehmon was getting very angry, but he tried to hold his horrible temper in check. "Bra, babe, he's my son, too. You don't have all the say." Bra made an evil smile come to her lips. "Well, your not the one who is going to stay at home and watch the child while you go to work!"  
Rehmon was silent, the argument won, but he stuck his tongue out at Bra. That was a huge mistake because Bra was just so moody. She grabbed Rehmon's wet tongue with her fingernails. It was painful. "If you don't show me some respect I'll rip your tongue out!" He nodded. When she still didn't let go, Rehmon flared his ki and knocked her backwards.  
Vegeta, who feared for Landon's sake, zipped behind Bra and caught her. He flashed a dirty look at Rehmon but said nothing. "Your mean." Bra said, and she waddled off. Rehmon snorted and stared at the black and red chessboard.  
  
"NO NO NO! STUPID UGLY FAG!" Trunks cried. Vegeta heard him through the door, bashing on his table with a fist. Vegeta also heard the expensive mahogany table splinter, then split in half. "Jesus pleesus, Trunks!" Vegeta called through the door. "Sorry!" Trunks said. "I have some wood glue! I'll fix it!" He sounded grim and angry, and it was then that Vegeta realized that he hadn't seen much of Trunks for the last month. "And what's been eating you lately?" Trunks made a sigh through the door, Vegeta heard him kick his dog aside, and he opened the door. "It's Fifi. She's been angry with me, and just now I saw her walking down the street with Goten!" The fury in his face was obvious; his normally tanned face was now flushed and red.  
"It's alright, son. Goten's ugly. She'll come around, sooner or later." But Trunks wasn't so sure. "Whatever you say, father." And he closed his door. Vegeta shrugged and walked away, then he looked at the clock. "Be a little quieter!" He added to Trunks. "It's only 9 A.M and your mother is still asleep!"  
Vegeta heard a gasp from the living room. "9-0-clock? No way!" It was Rehmon's voice. "I'm late for work!" Vegeta heard him trounce up the stairs to put his suit on. Then he heard Bulma's yelling voice. "Funny how Trunks was being too loud, but YOU'RE the one who work me up!" She said. Her yelling voice was devilish. She came out of the room.  
Her hair was everywhere from sleeping, and she was clad in a really ugly robe that Vegeta detested. It was ugly and had holes. "Er-sorry. Why don't you go and put some better clothes on." Bulma walked up to Vegeta. "Shut up! If you don't like it, go lock yourself in a closet somewhere!" Then she pulled a yellow folded piece of paper out of her pocket. "Here, Vegeta-grocery list! Go out and get the groceries for me, will you?"  
Vegeta stared at the paper and growled. "If you'll stop hounding me about it every week." Then he trailed off. "Alright. But you owe me big, Bulma." He grabbed the paper away. "I'll go later. Now go get that ugly robe off." Bulma scowled. "FINE." She said, and stormed back into their room.  
  
"You'd think SHE was the one who was pregnant." Vegeta growled as he walked down the stairs. He had gotten about 2 stairs down when Rehmon zipped past him, adjusting his tie. "Gotta run!" He exclaimed. He went to the door and slammed it, leaving Vegeta to look after him.  
  
Rehmon got outside to his Silver Convertible and was about to open the door, when his eyes fell on his red Harley Davidson motorcycle. "Gosh, how I wish that I could ride that to work." He said. "But if I do, I'll ruin my suit and my hair.Instead I have to ride in this boring convertible- and with the top up, too!" He opened the door and sat down at the wheel.  
After turning the key, he looked at all the idiot lights (The ones that blink if your brakes are going out or if your car is stalling) and made sure none of them were on. But he did look at his gas meter-and it was on near empty. "Hey!" He said. "I filled it up right before I came home yesterday!" He grabbed a gas can, went around back, and filled it about halfway full. "That should last me to work." It was about an hour drive. So he got behind the wheel and drove off-but every once in a while his car would do this jerky thing.  
  
Vegeta looked at the Grocery list. It told him where everything was and the price it should be. 'If they try to charge you more, you raise hell!' Bulma had told him. He had shrugged, thinking that it wasn't a proper situation to quote, 'raise hell'. Vegeta was pulling on some orange socks and was gonna put his boots over them. He hated the socks, but hey, they would be better. Nobody would be able to see them with his pants pulled down over them, anyway.  
Vegeta scowled at the way his boots were a little bit scuffed up, but decided getting the groceries was the most important priority there was right now. Maybe Bulma would shut up about him never helping out around the house? He smiled at the thought, and grabbed some money off the dresser, about 150 dollars. That's what their groceries usually cost.  
"I'm going out now!" Vegeta said, walking through the living room with the list in his hands. Bra was lying on the couch, groaning and rubbing her stomach. "What's the matter?" Vegeta asked. Bra winced. "It's the baby. It hurts more than normal today." Vegeta was puzzled and a little bit scared for his daughter's safety. "If it gets too bad, go to the hospital." Vegeta said. "I wouldn't want to lose the baby after spending all that money on clothes and remodeling that one room next to you and Rehmon's that you say will be his." Vegeta had a slight frown remembering the workers that had come over and completely renovated the room in disgusting Winnie the Pooh décor.  
"Hey, can you do a favor for me?" Bra asked. Vegeta nodded. "As long as it can be done while doing the grocery shopping for Bulma." Bra nodded. "Yes, I think it can. Can you take Kasai with you? Rehmon's terrified of him now and won't do it (The dragon was the size of a truck) and I'm too HUGE and in pain to do it! You're the only one who can!" Vegeta looked out at the dragon on the porch. It looked horribly miserable.  
He took a deep breath. "Fine, but I'll have to tie him up outside when I go in the store. I don't think anyone with bother him, though." Bra nodded because she didn't think so, either.  
  
Vegeta was walking down the sidewalk with a dragon the size of a truck. He was very unhappy to be doing this, and he didn't mind making it known as he plowed through people and their dogs. One man had the nerve to shriek, 'Get off the sidewalk, ya jack*ss!' and Vegeta had knocked him into a brick wall. He was in a horrific mood.  
  
Rehmon shifted the gear of his car, trying to make it run better. He was on a deserted road on the way to work, and his car was slowing to 50.40.30.. And dropping. He figured it was the starter, and he hoped it would last him the 10 miles it still was to work. He doubted it, but it was possible.  
He was getting ready to pull over and let the engine rest when his cell phone rang. Rehmon had a deep detest of people who talked on their cell phones while trying to drive. Even though hardly any cars passed this deserted road at all, he still didn't want to use it. But when he looked down at the flashing blue screen, he saw it was from home. He picked it up and held it to his ear, watching the speedometer and the fuel gage the entire time. "Hello?" He said, slightly irritated. They knew he hated getting cell phone calls in his car. "Yes?" Said a familiar voice. "It's Bulma! I have great news.. And not so great news at the same time, Rehmon!" She sounded exasperated and kind of scared. "What is it?" he asked, worried about everything at home. Trunks being mad.. Bra Being pregnant.a dragon the size of a Ford.Anything could happen. "Bra went into labor!" Rehmon stomped on his breaks, almost whacking his mouth of dazzling teeth on the dashboard. "What?" He roared. "She's not supposed to go into labor for 2 months! If she goes into labor now, the baby could die! There could be things wrong with it!" Bulma was breathing hard now. "I know, but the ambulance took her to the hospital. I'm on the way there right now!" Rehmon floored the gas pedal and turned around sharply. "I'm heading there! She's in the West City hospital, right?" His pulse was quickening and he was beginning to worry. He felt like crying.  
"Yes, she is. I have to go, because I'm there. I'll call you if anything happens." And she hung up. A million things raced through Rehmon's brain, which he stated out loud. "Two months pre-mature? All kinds of things could be wrong with him! With MY child! Missing fingers.missing toes.. Mental problems.ANYTHING!" He bashed on the wheel, not noticing the ALT idiot light coming on.  
"Not to mention Bra herself! She could bleed too much. she might be too small to birth a baby.She could die! Lots of women still die at childbirth! And I'm the one who f*cked her and made her pregnant!" He started cussing and bashing on the dashboard, and he noticed the ALT light blinking right before his car stalled.  
  
Vegeta was walking along the sidewalk toward the grocery. Or, actually, behind it. He was so tired of people pushing him, that he had decided to take the alleyways to the grocery. They were dirty, dank, and full of robbers, but hey, he could take it. And there were no people here except for a few lonely old bums. But Vegeta didn't feel they would bother him, because of Kasai.  
Vegeta was almost to the grocery when his phone began to vibrate. "What the--?" He said, before remembering it. He growled. He hated these cell phone things, but Bulma insisted that every member of the household should have one, to stay in touch with each other. Bulma was the only one who knew his cell phone number, so he snatched it up.  
"Hello, Bulma!" He snapped. "What, is there something I forgot on my list? Some nasty dried vegetable?" Then he became alarmed. It sounded like Bulma was sort of sobbing.and she was breathing hard. "Bulma?" Vegeta asked. "What's the matter? Are you all right? Do you need help?" Bulma sobbed a little more.  
"Hello, Vegeta. Bra's in labor."  
"WHAT? She's not due for 2 months! That can't be true!"  
"Well, it is. I need you to come here to the hospital as soon as possible!"  
Vegeta struggled to keep himself calm. "Okay.. Okay.I'll be there as soon as I can. Hang in there." He hung up the phone and looked around. "No cars! No people! No flying in public!" He was panicking now, just like he had when Bulma had gone into labor. He whipped his head around. "Even if there was transportation, nobody has a truck big enough to carry a dragon who is as big as a truck himself! What to do, what to do!" He ran around in crazy circles, and then his eyes fell on Kasai himself. "You." Vegeta said, slowly. "I could always fly on you." He stared at Kasai thoughtfully, then he backed off. "NO way! You scare me. Nuh uh." He crossed his arms. But then his eyes crept back on the dragon. "My only daughter IS in labor.and 2 months early, at that!" He slowly walked over to Kasai.  
"UM, could you help.me?" He asked. Kasai looked at him with a yellow eye. "UM, I need to get to the hospital."  
But then, something struck Vegeta. Why was he asking the dragon for permission? He gulped, grabbed its wing, and hurled himself up. "Okay.Go." He said. Kasai didn't move. "UP, up and away." He said. Kasai still didn't budge. Then, Vegeta remembered what Rehmon had said (Rehmon, He thought, Where is he? This is his child) About Kasai listening better if you didn't act scared of him. So Vegeta sucked in air and applied a swift kick to eat side of Kasai. Kasai groaned and snorted, then turned around and snapped at Vegeta. Vegeta whapped him on the nose. "Now you take me to the hospital, you dirty b*st*rd!" Vegeta was very pleased with the results. Hitting, abusing and yelling at the creature did work. It had shot off in the air really fast.  
"Now go to the hospital!" Vegeta yelled at it. "And if you don't, I'll smother you with a throw pillow!" Then he leaned back and enjoyed the scenery.  
  
"D*mn it!" Rehmon said, bashing the car hood with a hand. It wouldn't start. "The starter's out." He said, and leaned against it. "My girlfriend is in labor with my son and my car crapped out." He ran a hand through his dark hair and let air out through his bottom lip. "What will I do? If I fly, and I'm seen, I'll be in huge trouble." He bashed the car again. "But then again, If I don't get there fast, I might miss the birth of Landon!" He looked up in the sky. "Oh, Kai, please let me get there on time!" Then he applied swift kicks to his car's rear left wheel.  
Another downside of flying was that he would leave his expensive car behind. All a thief had to do was come along with a pair of jumper cables (Which Rehmon didn't have) and jump it off, take off in his new shiny Mercedes Roadster and be happy. Rehmon loved his car, contrary to popular belief, and he didn't want a thief to steal it.  
He was sitting on the ground, leaning against his car, smoking a cigarette and moping when his cell phone rang again. He picked it up. "Yes? What's happening, Bulma?"  
"You'd better hurry and get here! The doc said it won't be long, now!"  
"My car broke down and I can't leave it-"  
"FOOK the darn car, Rehmon! Just get over here NOW!"  
"Well, you try leaving your Mercedes-"  
"VEGETA'S HERE! Why can't you be?"  
That was all Rehmon needed to hear. He hung the phone up, locked up his car the best he could, and took off.  
  
Vegeta had arrived on Kasai, in which the flight had gone pretty well, and now he was waiting in the waiting room. Bra had to be doing this alone because Rehmon wasn't here, and only the father of the child could go in the room with the person having the baby. Vegeta wouldn't have wanted to go in there anyway. He hadn't gone in there for Bra's birth, because Trunks' had been enough. It was nasty and bloody.  
Bulma was going into hysterics. "What if the child has Autism? What if he's missing fingers and toes? What if he's missing a vertebrae and can't walk? What if Bra dies?" It was annoying Vegeta. "What if I shoot you with an elephant rifle?" He asked Bulma. She stared at him, and her eyes teared up. "I can't believe you would say that to me at a time like this!" She said. Then she ran and collapsed into Vegeta, sobbing into his shirt. "Get offa me, you mess!" He said. She didn't. Vegeta didn't say anything else, but he was very embarrassed.  
He was about to stand up and shout, when Rehmon clambered in. HE was a windblown mess. His hair was everywhere, and there were rips in his shirt. "Where do I go?" He asked. "Room 217, new mother's ward." Bulma sobbed. Rehmon ran down the halls, in a sort of eerie way. We won't discuss what was going on in that room. (And no, if you've ever seen 'The Shining', there was no dead woman in the bathtub, even if it was room 217).  
  
"That's not fair!" Bulma said. "I'm her mother and I should be able to see her having my grandson!" She was sitting in Veggie's lap and kept sobbing hysterically. "Do we needa leave the hospital?" He asked. "Get a Latte or something?" Bulma shook her head. "No way, Vegeta!" She said. "She's having her baby! We can't leave here!" Vegeta shrugged. "All right, even though labor can take up to 1 day. I'll bet there's no baby for-"  
"Mr. and Mrs. Briefs, you can come in the room now." A doctor said. "What?" Bulma asked. "We're not allowed while she's having it. The head doctor told us!" "That's because she's finished having it." The doctor said in a rude tone. Vegeta flipped him off and was left in the dust as Bulma ran to the ward to see Bra and the baby. Vegeta clambered after her.  
Rehmon was fainted on the floor. Nurses were trying to recover him with smelling salts, but it wouldn't work. Bra was sitting up in her bed. She looked tired and weary, but she managed a small smile. "Hello." She croaked. "Rehmon's out." Bulma nodded and took her hand. "How are you?" She asked. "Fine." Bra replied. She laid her head back on the pillow. "They won't let me see my baby yet because he's pre-mature. They said that after they examine him they would let me see him. I haven't even had a glimpse of him! They carted him away as soon as it was over and haven't let me officialize his name yet." Vegeta nodded. "That's how it is. They are making sure everything is there and that he's not autistic."  
Bra nodded and closed her eyes as Rehmon popped up. "Is he born?" He asked. Bra nodded. Rehmon kissed her. "Oh, wow.. But I missed it! I fainted, and I missed it!" He beat on the table with a fist. "It's alright." Bra said quietly. "I haven't even seen him yet." Rehmon was very angry. "I'm going to march right up to them and tell them just what I think about that!"  
  
They managed to calm Rehmon down, especially when they wheeled in the baby for the first time. Everyone gaped in a silent surprise, not even breathing-then looked at Vegeta.  
The baby looked just like a tiny Vegeta. It's hair was spiked like fire, in exactly the same style as Vegeta, it's skin was a tad dark (like his father's, darker than Vegeta's) and his hair was coal black. His eyes were birth blue, but they would turn black, Vegeta sure. His eyes were VERY HUGE like Bra's. But he was very, very tiny. He was only 3 pounds and 5 ounces, but the doctors were happy to announce that he was perfectly normal baby. Nothing was wrong with him, which was seen in only 1 in every 700 premature births.  
"He's so cute!" One nurse said. Bra was holding him closely, smiling for pictures being snapped. Even with his eyes closed and still being all wrinkly from birth, they could still tell that the baby was adorable. It was a MINI-VEGETA. So similar to Vegeta in every way (except his eyes were a tad larger) that Vegeta could have called him MINI-ME.  
"Now you have to say his name." The nurse said. Bra told the nurse his name, which was Landon Briefs. (Sorry, I forgot the middle name he was going to have. I'll look it up later.) The nurse wrote it down. "He's so small, you'll have to buy his diapers from the hospital for a while. We supply a few outfits, bottles, 1 pacifier and a heartbeat bear to all the new mothers. I hope you have all the other stuff you'll need at home." Bra nodded. "We do."  
"You can take the baby home in 2 weeks, if nothing shows wrong with it." The nurse said. She said they could keep the baby in the room for about 30 more minutes, and then she would have to take him back to the nursery. Everyone took turns holding Landon, except Vegeta, who was a little scared of it because he was so tiny.  
  
After their 30 minutes were up and the baby was taken away, everyone was sad. "I called Trunks over 2 hours ago!" Bulma said. "So inconsiderate!" She stormed out. "Did that.. hurt?" Rehmon asked suddenly. He was sitting on the bed.  
"Of course it hurt!" Bra said. "What did you think, that it tickled?" Rehmon drew back. "No, I didn't. I just wanted to know. I'm going to the nursery now to look at all the other babies." He walked out.  
"What a nice father! Goes to look at other babies when his son was just born!" Bra said. Vegeta got angry. "Hey, He's a NEW daddy! He doesn't know how to do any of this stuff, remember? He's probably off thinking about how he's going to handle this stuff." Bra nodded. "I wonder if he wants to get married now. We have a child, so.maybe, that's the right thing to do." Vegeta and Bulma were silent.  
  
"Gosh." Rehmon said, as he looked at all the other babies, and his, in the nursery. "I was looking forward to the baby having my great looks, and it favors Vegeta!" He was a little mad about that. "Well.Vegeta isn't without some good looks, but mine are greater!" He stared at Landon, who was sucking his thumb even though he was only 2 hours old. "This is an awfully strong baby for his age!" A nurse told Rehmon. "Your lucky! He can already hold his head up and everything!"  
Rehmon flashed a fake smile. "Yes, but it will be a while until his eyes are open and he sits up." He said. "That's what I'll be waiting for. And he's strong because he's ¾ Saiyan, stupid." Then he remembered that she had no idea what a Saiyan was. He decided it would be best to leave.  
As he was walking down the hall, he thought, 'Should I get married now? I mean, I have a kid. Maybe I should?' But then he thought, 'Would the marriage last? Do I love Bra?' He wasn't sure about anything right now. But if he didn't ask Bra to marry him, Vegeta and Bulma would be angry. They would say that he just had the child for someone to train, and that wasn't true at all. Rehmon hadn't planned the child or anything. Not that he didn't want him, he just wasn't planned. Rehmon thought that he was still to young to have a kid at 23. and Bra was only 16! She was way too young! All at once Rehmon felt terrible for getting her pregnant, and very tired. He had a whole lot to think about.  
  
"They say I have to go home tomorrow!" Bra said. "And Landon has to stay here for 2 weeks!" She was sobbing. "I don't want to go home without him!" Vegeta shrugged. "They'll let you come up here once or twice a day to see him." He said. Bulma nodded. "Yes, they will. And you'll be able to hold him longer." Bra sniffed. "All right, all right. But I won't like it one bit."  
The door swung open and Rehmon entered. "Hi!" Bra said. "Hey, babe." Said Rehmon, without much enthusiasm. "How are ya?" "I'm fine." Bra said. "A little tired is all. They say I have to go home tomorrow, but we can see Landon for about 2 hours each day." Rehmon was slightly angered at the fact that they weren't going to let Landon come home for 2 weeks, but it was a good cause. They were making sure that nothing was wrong with the child.  
  
The next day, Bra packed all her bags up, and set out for home. She hated leaving the baby there. "The baby looks like me." Vegeta said, on the way home. "He'll be the Greatest Saiyan Warrior alive just like me, too." Vegeta was driving the Ferrari. Bulma had flown home on Kasai, because someone needed to take him home and Rehmon or Vegeta wouldn't go near him unless it was absolutely necessary.  
"He doesn't favor me at all." Rehmon grumbled. He and Bra were sitting in the back seat. "Yes he does." Bra said, giving Rehmon's hand a squeeze. "He has your skin tone and it looks like he has your build. He'll be tall and thin like you instead of short and thin like Papa." Vegeta growled. "Yeah, but all his facial features look like Vegeta's. Even his hair!" Vegeta nodded. "But we'll have to get rid of those spiky bangs." Vegeta said. (I know some kids aren't born with hair, but my twin sister and me were born with full heads of hair. So this baby was, too) "No we won't!" bra barked. "I want him to be a little unique from you! Besides, I've seen some pictures of you when you were a kid, and you had bangs!" Vegeta was silent.  
"I think he has your eyes." Rehmon said. "They're birth-blue right now, but maybe they'll turn black. They're big like yours." Bra nodded. "Yep. I know." And then they pulled into Capsule Corp.  
  
Bra was sorting through clothes for the baby to wear when Trunks came in. "When did you say he gets to come home?" He asked. Bra was very mad at Trunks for not having come to see the baby. "2 weeks." Bra snapped, "But not like you care."  
Trunks shuffled his feet. "I'm sorry I wasn't there, sis. I was really busy with Fifi and all." Bra snorted; and ugly, disgusting noise. "So your little Hawaiian girl is more important than your nephew?" Trunks shook his head no. "No, but..when mother called me, I was really busy." Bra just pushed past Trunks and exited.  
  
THE NEXT CHAPPIE TAKES PLACE A MONTH AFTER THIS ONE, OR 2 WEEKS AFTER LANDON COMES HOME, AIGHT? REVIEW!! 


	12. Rehmon feels mixed up

Chapter 12  
  
**Hey, guys! Remember this chappie takes place a month after the last one. Landon has been home for 2 weeks and is 4 weeks old. **  
  
"Not again!" Rehmon groaned, and he rolled over in the bed. "It's your turn!" Bra said. "NO, it was my turn last time!" Rehmon griped, wiping the sleep from his eyes. "Well, I gave you that 10 dollars! It's your turn!" She rolled over in their double bed they shared and went back to sleep. Rehmon groaned and walked across the way into their baby's room, who was crying and screaming like he was being murdered. "3rd time tonight." Rehmon said, not happy about it. He picked Landon up, whose eyes were now open.  
His eyes were a great deal larger than Vegeta's, and they were still a stunning blue. Rehmon thought they were going to stay that way, like his mother's, because they hadn't turned black yet. Landon still had the look of a young child. You know, that kind of weird look. But he was still very adorable.  
"I hope you learn to sleep soon." Rehmon said, and he crossed over to the mini-refrigerator full of formula they kept in the baby's room. He sat down in the rocker and put a small bottle into Landon's mouth. Then he closed his eyes and hoped he would be able to sleep.  
"HEY!" He heard from Vegeta's room. "Give that back!" Then the door opened and Bulma ran out. She had Vegeta's baby plant in her hands and she was running down the hall at 1-0-clock in the morning. "That's my baby plant!" Vegeta hurled a pillow at Bulma, who ducked and threw the baby plant off the stairway.  
"NOOOO!" Vegeta said as it crashed with a tinkle sound. He ran, jumped and tackled Bulma. They rolled down the hall, crashing and breaking things. Rehmon laid Landon down in his baby bed and propped the bottle up, then stormed out into the hall, furious.  
"What do you two think your doing?" He asked. "My son and I are trying to sleep in there, but you guys think you can crash down the hall?" Bulma giggled and stood up. "Sorry, Rehmon. Bring Landon here and I'll put him back to sleep for you." That was the best idea Rehmon had heard in a long time. "Sure!" Rehmon said. "Right as Rain! Bra won't get up with him!" He raced into the baby's room and retrieved him. "Here you go!" He said, and he handed the child to Bulma. Then he raced back into his room.  
  
"I'm tired of them sleeping till 1:15 every afternoon." Bulma griped. She held the 1-month-old baby in her arms. Landon wasn't a quiet baby by any shot, so he was babbling and whining. "Daddy and Mommy will be awake soon." Bulma crooned to Landon. "Don't worry." Landon smiled at Bulma, the most adorable baby she'd ever seen. He could smile at an early age, but hey, he was a Saiyan!  
Vegeta was playing with Landon, showing him teddy bears and such. "He sure is cute." Vegeta said, "For a baby, at least." Bulma giggled at her husband. "You're only saying that because he looks exactly like you." Vegeta nodded. "Yep, and boy was I cute. But there's only one problem with him." Bulma scowled. "No there's not! What are you talking about, Vegeta?" He pointed at the baby's dazzling blue eyes. "His eyes. All Saiyans have black eyes, Bulma. It makes him look too human." Bulma slapped at Vegeta. "He's mostly saiyan, not completely! The blue eyes are from Bra. And there's nothing wrong with being a human." Vegeta grinned. "Yes there is. Your nagging problems, your lack of strength.." He counted off numerous reasons. Bulma looked offended. "Why did you marry me, then?" Vegeta pretended to think hard. "Because, for a human, your pretty D*mn good in the sack." Bulma waved Vegeta off. "Whatever. Hush up." She shook a rattle in Landon's face. He babbled and whined some more.  
"Let's go and wake up Bra." Vegeta said. "It's her baby! She should be taking care of him, instead of you." Bulma shook her head. "No! I'm not going to be mean. If you want her awake, you do it." Then she sat the baby on the ground, on top of a silky blanket. Vegeta walked out of the living room and towards Bra and Rehmon's room. He heard the familiar sound of Rehmon's snoring.  
"Hey!" He said, bashing on the door. "Wake up!" There was an abrupt stop to the snoring. But it wasn't Rehmon's door that opened; it was Trunks'. "Hey, could you keep it down a bit?" He asked. "I was trying to sleep in here!" But Vegeta paid no heed to Trunks, he just kept bashing on the door and caterwauling. "Fine! I'm not going to get any sleep in here anyway." Trunks said. He walked out of his room, clad only in pajama bottoms (How sexy). "Where's the baby?" He asked, with a yawn and a stretch. Vegeta gave up on bashing on the door. "He's down in the living room." He said. "Your mother is having to take care of him because Bra and Rehmon are irresponsible." Vegeta sighed, hovered down the stairs and flounced on the couch.  
"I'm going over to Fifi's house later." Trunks said. He was just talking to hear himself talk. "Why are you doing that?" Bulma asked. "Because maybe to play cards, maybe to fool around, maybe have sex.. I dunno." Bulma gasped. "NO! Trunks, your not married!" Trunks' brow furrowed. "And I don't want to BE married. I'm an adult. You guys can't tell me what to do, okay?" He laid down on the loveseat and propped his feet up on the arm. He clicked on the TV. "Shouldn't you be writing?" Bulma asked. "Don't you have deadlines to meet?" Trunks nodded. "Yes, but I don't care." And he began to eat a pastry. "If you eat all those pastries, you'll get huge." Bulma said, and she ripped it away from her extremely sexy son in nothing but pajama pants with all those abs and muscles.. Well, this story isn't about my fantasy and me.  
  
After waking, Rehmon was out in the large air-conditioned garage working on his car. Grease and oil covered his face, arms and all in his hair. Even though he was sweaty, smelly and dirty, the garage had been his favorite place for the past month. It was the only place he could be alone to think about things, underneath his shiny car. Bra didn't dare come out here with Landon because of all the hazards.  
Rehmon's head was aching with a slow, steady throb. He had a whole lot of headaches ever since his son was born-what with him waking up at all hours of the night because Bra wouldn't, changing diapers and feeding bottles-it was all the stress. It had to be. Rehmon stopped for a moment and panted in some breath. This was all too much. Bra couldn't expect him to do mostly everything! He was the father, and it was his job to go to work. He'd missed 5 days so far this month (and counting) because Bra made him stay home with the child while she went shopping. It wasn't that he didn't love his son, because he knew that he did, but he wasn't sure if he loved Bra.  
"Now that's a horrible thing to be thinking." Rehmon said out loud to himself. "You had a child with her. You have to love her." But something else nagged at the Saiyan's clever mind. Since when had that become a rule? Rapists didn't love the women they raped, and they made children with them.  
But the worse thing was-he knew he had loved Bulma. But he didn't love Bulma anymore. She was wrinkly, very attached to her husband, Vegeta, and she had no interest whatsoever in him. Rehmon knew Bra looked exactly like Bulma had when he had first known her. So he had to love Bra. Or did he?  
And then again, when he had loved Bulma, he had been evil. Evil, carefree, and a killer. A cold-blooded murderer who had even threatened to kill Trunks, who was only a baby. He couldn't help thinking that if he was still evil, he wouldn't even care about Landon. This entire burden wouldn't be on his shoulders, or anything. But that was simply not an option.  
  
"Rehmon, honey, where are you?" Bra said. She was holding her small infant son in her arms. He was dressed in one of those blue Snap-On body suits babies wear. He was sucking his thumb and his eyes were closed, resting. She wasn't going to ask Rehmon to watch Landon or anything, she just wanted to see Rehmon. And to see if she could find something out. She was trying to find out if Rehmon was going to ask her to marry him any time soon.  
Bra wanted to. She was ready, and she figured it would happen soon now that they had Landon. She would love to be married to Rehmon, because she loved him, even if she'd never told him she did. She could imagine walking down the aisle in a beautiful wedding dress and having a 2 million dollar diamond ring on her finger. That would be the day. But why hadn't he asked her yet?  
Maybe it was because she'd never told him she loved him and he was afraid she would say no. "How could he think that?" Bra asked herself. Landon's eyes opened at the sound of her voice and he stared at her.  
Bra pushed open the door to the garage, where Rehmon was under the car. She could see his muscular arms messing with things down there. "Rehmon?" She asked. There was a slight delay, and then he jerked to move out and whacked his head on a pipe. It was already throbbing, and this brought a fresh new bout of pain. "OW! Son of a B*tch!" He shouted. "Sh! Not around Landon, Rehmon!" He scowled and stood up, wiping his greasy hands on his jeans. Just by looking at his face, Bra could tell the mood he was in, and it was not a good one.  
"What is it that you want?" Rehmon snapped. "Can't you see I'm a little busy?" Bra could tell he was struggling to keep his voice calm and under control. "Um..Don't be mean!" Bra said. "We just came out here to see you!" Rehmon spat on the ground. "I don't appreciate visitors while I'm busy! I told you that!" Bra backed away. "We just wanted to talk to you!" Rehmon pointed at the car. "Do you understand that if I don't fix my car, I can't go to work?! How many times must I tell you that!" He spat. "If you must come in here, knock first!" Bra backed off even more, and Landon began to cry. "See, your yelling upsets him!" She clasped her baby closer to her chest. Rehmon's face glazed over for a second. "Oh, I'm sorry, little guy." Rehmon said. Then he turned his eyes to Bra. "Sorry, Bra." He mumbled. "I've just got a headache and I'm trying to fix my car." Bra nodded. "Understood." She walked over and kissed Rehmon. He kissed her back and then kissed his son. "We'll get out of here now." Bra said. She waved at him.  
"Goodbye for now." Bra said. "Would you like me to bring u anything for lunch?" Rehmon thought a moment, then nodded. "A sandwich would be nice." He said. "Okay." Bra said. "Sandwich it is. Bye. I love you." She didn't stick around for any reaction, she just bolted from the garage and shut the door.  
  
Rehmon stood, dumbstruck. "What am I supposed to do now?" He croaked. "She just told me.. That she . . ." He shook his head. "That means that she's serious about all this. She wants us to last and everything.and I still don't know! What do I do?" He leaned on the wall and slid down. "Maybe I propose." He figured this idea. "But no, I'm not sure I love her. That would be wrong. But then again, we do have a child, and 2 parents should be married." He sighed. "If I was evil, I wouldn't have to worry about that." He didn't even realize what he had just said.  
  
Vegeta and Bulma were sitting on the couch when Bra walked back in. "We heard yelling." Vegeta said. "What happened? Did he hit you? Did he threaten you?" Bra shook her head. "No. God, no. He just got a little irritated, is all." Vegeta scowled. "Over what, exactly? You were holding the baby? He has been hogging Landon a lot, hasn't he?" Bra got extremely angry at her dad's empty accusations. "Papa! He isn't trying to hog Landon up! Landon's not a toy, and that's not why he was mad!" Vegeta didn't believe her, but he allowed her further inquiry.  
"So why was he yelling then? If he dumped you, I'll.." Bra stomped a foot. "No, and STOP IT! He was yelling because I interrupted him fixing his car, and I imagine he has a lot on his plate right now. But I think I fixed it. Because before I left, I let him know that I love him."  
Vegeta and Bulma's jaws dropped. "You WHAT? You love him?" Bra nodded. "Yes, I love him. But I'm not sure if he feels the same way about me, but I think that's half the reason he's acting so grouchy. He'll propose any day now!" Bulma sputtered and spat before saying, 'Bra, are you sure your ready to marry this man? He DID use to be evil, you know." Bra nodded. "Yes, But I love him so much. He's so handsome and strong, and he'll make a good husband. I know he will." Bulma sighed. "Alright, when he proposes, I guess me and Vegeta will sign for it."  
Vegeta hopped up. "Who said? You can't forge my signature!" It was obvious he objected the marriage. "But Papa! You didn't care when I got pregnant!" Bra said. "Oh yes I did!" Vegeta said. "I wanted you to give it up for adoption because your 16 years old!"  
"I'll be 17 in a month!"  
"17 is still way too young, Bra! And that Rehmon is a player!"  
"What are you talking about? He's faithful to me!"  
"How do you know that?!"  
"Don't you want me to be happy, Papa?"  
Vegeta sat there defeated. He let air through his lips. "Yes, Princess. I want you to be happy. But 1st I want you to know that I object to this marriage, I hate him for doing it, and your very stupid to do this. But I will sign for it. But, I WILL NOT, may I repeat, WILL NOT make any promises to be at your wedding. IF he proposes, that is. When do you suspect he will, if he does?"  
Bra thought. "Not until after Christmas.. Which is in 2 months. Maybe ON Christmas." Vegeta shrugged and walked out. "I think you're an idiot. I thought we raised you better than that, Bra."  
"Oh yeah? Well how old were you and mother when you got married?" Vegeta counted years in his head. "Um.In our 30's." Bra's jaw dropped. "Well, I can't wait that long. Too bad." And then SHE walked out.  
  
"Your so mean, Geeta!" Bulma said at bedtime. "How dare you tell Bra you might not be at her wedding?" "Don't call me 'Geeta'." Vegeta said. "And I don't think she should be married, so if I go to the wedding I might throw up. And If I refuse to sign for it, you'll nag on me until I do."  
"Gosh." Bulma said. "You've got me figured out. Well, if you're not there, maybe I'll have to dance with Yamcha at the reception." Vegeta growled at her. "NO." Vegeta said. "That is NOT going to work this time." But deep inside his blood was starting to boil. "Well Yamcha is starting to look awfully handsome.." "SHUT UP!" Vegeta said. "That's not going to work and I mean it! Besides, he'll probably dance with that.cat thingy he hangs out with."  
"You mean Puar? They aren't sexual; they're just friends."  
Vegeta shrugged. "They could have fooled me, the way they're all over each other all the time. That little sissy pussy and his blue freaking ugly cat.." "Be quiet, please. Yamcha helps us a lot sometimes." Bulma said. "Yeah, whenever he's not borrowing money." Bulma had to admit that it was true. Yamcha borrowed money from them a lot, and in truth, Bulma wouldn't go near his slimy octopus hands to dance with him.  
"Well, I think you should respect Bra's decision. She's marrying a Saiyan, he's very nice and makes her a nice living, he's very handsome, and he's strong and he knows how to protect her. What more could you ask for?" Vegeta was quiet for a moment, and then he said, 'I could ask for her to wait until she gets older and he gets older, and find a guy who's closer to her age and not 7 years apart. I mean, Rehmon is much better than Goten was, who was 13 years older than she is and the son of.. KAKAROTT."  
"There you go. Think of it that way. At least Landon is not Goten's child." Suddenly, Vegeta's eyes widened. "Bulma.. What if he IS?" Bulma laughed. "No way. The times wouldn't match up. Now roll over and go to sleep." And Vegeta did.  
  
Rehmon noticed the next morning that Vegeta was acting very mean to him. Snorting at him, flashing dirty comments and even more dirty looks. Rehmon was beginning to think it was just coincidence that it was happening, but then Vegeta pushed past him with a rude, 'Watch it, fag!' Not only was Rehmon overcome by anger and almost lost his temper, but his feelings were hurt. "Man, Vegeta, what's eating you?" He asked. Lately you've been acting real stiff, like there's a stick up your @$$!" Vegeta's eyes widened at the interesting choice of words, then they narrowed again. "If I were you, I'd watch it. And I'm being mean because you were so mean to my daughter last night." And he huffed off.  
"Oh." Rehmon said to himself. "I told her I was sorry? Didn't she tell him that?" Then his temper flared. "No, she didn't because she wants her dad to hate me." The thought was ridiculous, but he needed someone to blame. "I'll have to talk to her." He growled. Then he thought about what he was saying. "Oh, that's bullsh*t!" He told himself. "That is not what she is trying to do. I can't believe I even thought that." He rubbed his temples, where he had a nasty headache, and then he walked into his room to get some clothes that weren't sweaty and smelly. Bra was in there, changing the baby. Rehmon decided not to say anything to her. He had a headache and her voice would probably make it worse. But he couldn't help it.  
"Hey, Bra!" He said, casually. She turned around. "Oh, hi. What?" She asked him. "Um." He was nervous around her since last night when she told him she loved him. "Um, why did you have to tell your dad about our ordeal last night? Couldn't you have kept it to yourself?" He used his most charming voice, which was so charming it could charm a snake out of a pot. Bra snorted. "I didn't tell that eavesdropper anything. He heard your yelling." Rehmon got angry again. "MY YELLING?" He busted, then lowered his voice again. "Babe, do you think I would have YELLED If I didn't have a REASON??" Bra looked at him and picked up the baby. "No, I didn't say anything about your yelling except that Papa heard it!"  
Bra walked out. She was confused about Rehmon's grumpy attitude lately. But he was following her out. "Let me see Landon." He said. His voice was back to his normal, sexy tone. "I'll take him outside." Bra handed him over. "Don't go near Kasai, okay?" Rehmon nodded. "I'm not stupid, babe." He grumbled under his breath. He was sure she didn't hear him.  
  
Outside, it was much more relaxing, except that he could hear Vegeta's screams and grunts from the G.R. He didn't think he was training, because Bulma was in there too. "Look." Rehmon said to the baby. "Look at the flowers." Landon didn't even look at them. He just stared up at his father with his thumb in his mouth.  
"You know, buddy, that's going to ruin your teeth when you grow them. It's best you get out of that habit now." He pulled Landon's thumb out of his mouth, but it was popped right back in. "Aw well." Rehmon said. "There's no telling you anything. You're just like your Grandpa and mother." Landon's big blue eyes were closing now. "I wish your eyes would turn black." He said. "Blue eyes looks terrible on a Saiyan."  
Landon's eyes popped open when a bird sang. Being a Saiyan, Landon's hearing was exceptional. Every little sound was probably like a rock concert to his little bitsy ears. "Poor guy." Rehmon said. He decided to go out to the G.R and see what Bulma and Vegeta were doing. He thought he could catch them doing something interesting. He started to fly towards it, and Landon's eyes widened in surprise. "Oh, we're flying." Rehmon said. "I'll teach you to when you're about 4. That's old enough." And they landed at the G.R.  
  
What was inside the G.R was a sight to behold. Bulma was running around in circles and laughing and Vegeta was chasing her and it looked like he was laughing too. "What are you guys doing?" Rehmon asked in surprise. They both stopped. "Oh, just playing around." Vegeta said. But by the looks of their faces, it looked like they were doing something embarrassing. Maybe a sex game. Bulma stood and brushed herself off.  
"Um.hello, Rehmon. what are you doing here?" He looked at her weird. "I wanted to bring Landon in here." Vegeta looked mad. "NEVER come in here unless you ask first! And NEVER while I'm in here! Get out, Get out!" And Rehmon got out and left them to do whatever they wanted to do. "That looked fun." He murmured. "Maybe I should try that with your mother." But he looked down and noticed his son was asleep.  
"Your boring." He said. "Leave me to think about all the things bothering me..whether I should propose to Bra..whether I love her like she loves me.whether this is all worth it." He walked back up to the house, still whining.  
"Hello, Honey!" Bra said when he came in. She was filling up birthday invites. "What are you doing?" Rehmon asked. He put the baby in its crib and sat down beside her. "I'm inviting people here for my birthday. It's in a month." Rehmon put one of his strong arms around her shoulders. She snuggled into him and continued writing. "Who all are you inviting?" Rehmon asked her.  
"I'm inviting 18 and Krillin, Piccolo, Goku and all his family-"  
"Even Goten?" Rehmon asked, hotly. He knew about their boyfriend/girlfriend past. "Yes.Mom is making me. But don't worry, I don't need him. I have you. And anyway, Yamcha is coming, and Marron. That's about it."  
Rehmon's heart skipped. "Marron?" He asked. He liked Marron. Whenever he was around her, he felt very funny. He liked her blonde hair and the way she was nice all the time and didn't nag on him. "Yes." Bra said. "What, do you hate her?" He shook his head. "No, I thought you said. I thought you said MORON." Rehmon lied. Bra laughed. "Um, no." She continued filling out the birthday invitations for the rest of the afternoon. Rehmon, for no reason at all, felt anger towards Bra. He didn't know why, but he sure wanted to find out.  
  
End of chapter 12. What's gonna happen? Find out next time! 


	13. Bra's birthday

Chapter 13  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN DBZ OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS SO DON'T SUE ME BECAUSE YOU WON'T GET ANYWHERE HA HA HA  
  
It was the day of Bra's birthday party. Everyone was really busy in preparation for the party, because it was going to be a big one. They had tons of games and things, mostly child's games. And expensive prizes like TV's and DVD players. The only one not joined in the buzzing and getting- ready was Vegeta. Baby Landon, who was now 2 months old, laid on the couch next to him, asleep.  
Vegeta was still grumpy about the Bra/Rehmon situation. You know, of her wanting to marry him. He didn't think Bra was being the smart girl he had raised, and he thought she was being too spastic and rushing to conclusions. But then again, he hadn't heard anything about it since a month ago. That meant Rehmon hadn't proposed to her yet, or told her he loved her. And about that, Vegeta was a little curious. I wonder if he does love her? * He thought. * They act all.. Lovey dovey sometimes.but that doesn't say anything. * He stared at Bulma trying to tack some balloons to the ceiling. She had a stapler and was standing on a ladder. "Be careful up there." Vegeta grunted at her. "If you die, where will I get my sex?" She looked at him and he smirked at her and raised an eyebrow. Then she turned back to her balloon work.  
"You know, Vegeta, if you were a really nice guy you would help me put these balloons up for Bra's party."  
"Yes, I know, but I am not a nice guy. I'm a Saiyan." Said Vegeta. "And from right here, I have a perfectly good view up your skirt, so I think I'll stay here." Bulma giggled. Vegeta looked over at Bra, who was tacking a 'Pin the Tail on the Donkey' game on the wall. Rehmon was on the opposite side of the room, tying a piñata up on a hook. "There." He said. "When it's time to do it, I'll untie it so I can pull it up and down." He rubbed his hands together, and they made a clapping noise, before hovering up to help Bulma with her balloons. His attitude had increased a lot since the last month. He seemed to have cooled down a bit.  
  
"Do you need some help over there, Bra?" Rehmon called. She looked at him and shook her head. "No thanks, honey. I'm doing fine." Rehmon flashed her his dazzling smile and took a pack of Marlboro Lights out of his pocket. He jammed one of the cigarettes in his mouth, lit it up and inhaled. The smoke going in his lungs relaxed him.  
"Hey, Rehmon!" Vegeta said. He looked up and smoothed his black hair back. "Yes?" He asked Vegeta. Landon stirred at the sound of his father's voice. Rehmon smiled down at his son, a Gesture Vegeta saw a lot. He could tell Rehmon loved his son more than anything.  
"Let's go outside." Vegeta said. "We really need to talk." Rehmon cocked an eyebrow. "About what?" He asked. He was rather suspicious that Vegeta wanted to talk to him. "It's about Bra." Vegeta said. They walked out on the back porch.  
  
"I was just wondering." Vegeta said. "About you and my daughter." He narrowed his eyes. "I wanted to know if you love her and if your going to propose to her and if you are when." He said the sentence choppy, fast, and very low. Rehmon could barely hear what he had said. "Umm." He said, "I'm not comfortable with this question in the least, but I will answer you." He took a long puff on the cigarette.  
"For the first question.I'm not sure if I love her." Vegeta looked at him, startled. But then he came up with the normal, smooth Vegeta answer. "Well, do you feel the same way for her that you felt for my wife all the times you guys screwed?" Rehmon was stung with the words. "I thought you'd forgotten, or at least forgiven me for that." He said. "And no, I don't feel that way about Bra. That doesn't mean I don't love Bra, Or that I didn't love Bulma, because I know I loved Bulma. I'm just saying that there are different kinds of love."  
Vegeta didn't really understand, but he decided to accept the answer. "Okay, what about the proposing?" Rehmon chuckled heartily. "If I DO propose, then it won't be for a while. Bra is 16 and I'm 23. At least 4 years." Vegeta jumped in the air and whooped. "Yippee!" He said. "I think that's the right choice." Then he went back in the house, leaving Rehmon stuttering.  
  
DING-DONG! The doorbell chimed later that morning. Bra bounced up off the bed where her and Rehmon lay making out and clapped. Rehmon wiped lipstick off his face. "Who do you suppose it is?" He asked. "I don't know." Bra said. "Most probably Marron because she told me she would come early to help me get ready." Bra bounced up and out the door. Rehmon followed closely behind.  
"Maybe you could come and help me with these balloons?" Bulma called to Rehmon. "Vegeta's too busy looking up my skirt." Vegeta smirked. Rehmon walked over there and climbed the ladder. Bulma wished she were on the ground so she could see his @$$ as he climbed up.  
"Oh, hi Marron!" Bra called from the doorway. Immediately a flush rose to Rehmon's handsome face, in which he tried to hide. If they saw the blush they would know he liked Marron. "Hurry up, please!" Bulma said sharply. Rehmon scuttled up the rest of the ladder and he heard 2 pairs of shoes on the carpet now. "Hi guys!" Said Marron from the floor. Rehmon turned his head and twisted around to look at her, but he stumbled and began waving his arms to keep his balance. "Oh, be careful!" Bra gasped. Bulma tried to grab him and keep him from falling, but he was considerably heavier than she (He wasn't fat at 132 pounds, but Bulma only weighed 115) and it dragged the both of them plummeting to the ground.  
Vegeta, being as fast as he was and knowing Bulma could be seriously hurt from the fall, zipped over and caught her right before she hit the ground. But Rehmon, however, hit the ground with a huge THUMP. "Oh honey are you alright?" Bra asked him. She helped him stand up. "Yes, I'm fine." Rehmon mumbled. "Hi, Marron."  
Vegeta and Bulma were kissing all over each other because he had caught her. "Thanks." Bulma said, and she climbed back up the ladder to finish.  
  
"Hello Krillin! Hello 18!" Rehmon said at the door. "Come inside you guys!" He shook Krillin's hand and hugged 18. 18 didn't love Rehmon anymore but when he hugged her like that it made her really horny. "How are you guys' doin'?" Rehmon asked. "Fine." 18 said, staring into his face. "Where's Landon? The new baby? I want to see him."  
"He's asleep on the couch over by Vegeta and Bulma." Rehmon said. "Wake him up if you like. He's been sleeping for a while, now." But Landon was already awake. Marron was playing with him. When she squatted down like that, Rehmon noticed how it made her pants fit tight. He blushed again and turned away. He stood at the door and stared at it, hoping someone would ring the doorbell so he wouldn't look stupid.  
  
"What do you expect that door to do, open into the Netherlands?" Vegeta called across the room. "I hate to be the one to break this to you, but doors don't open unless you turn the KNOB." Rehmon flushed and walked to the couch and sat down by Bulma. He was shoving his face with popcorn when Marron came over and sat down by him. "Hello." She said to him. "That's a really cute baby you and Bra have." Rehmon nodded. "Yeah." Was all he could think of to say. "That's really cool how he looks just like Vegeta." Vegeta stopped talking to Bulma and 18 at the mention of his name. "What?" He asked. Marron pointed at Landon. "He looks like you." Vegeta rolled his eyes at Marron and went back to talking.  
"What a jerk." Marron said. Rehmon got mad that he was being mean to Marron. "Hey, Vegeta, you need to be nice!" He said.  
Vegeta looked at Rehmon. "I didn't say anything." He said hotly. "Now can I finish my conversation." Rehmon furrowed his brow at Vegeta, who just continued chatting. Marron had gotten up to go find Bra before Rehmon noticed. "Ah, craps." He said.  
Rehmon was walking around, trying to find something to do, when he saw Trunks and Fifi walking across the living room. "Hey, you guys!" Rehmon said. Trunks turned around. His face was kind of flushed. "Oh, hey." He said. Fifi was looking at Baby Landon, who was now awake. His blue eyes were open and he was staring at the world.  
"Zees ees a cute baby!" Fifi said. "Vat is his name?" Rehmon told her. "Oh, what a fabulous name for ze little fing!" She clasped her hands together in glee. "Yes, Me and my girlfriend picked the name out some time ago." Rehmon said. "If he was a girl, he was going to be Rosemary." Trunks nodded. "I helped pick that name out. I think it's pretty." Fifi leaned up close to Trunks. "Vell, if you ever haff a daughter, maybe ve-I mean, YOU could name her zat." Trunks nodded and his cheeks flushed pink. "Yeah.. Maybe." He said. Rehmon giggled in a male sort of way.  
"Alright, is everyone ready to start all the games and presents?" Bra asked. She was standing on the 3rd stair, looking very bossy. When she heard a murmur of assent from the people at the party, she walked toward the games. "But we have to wait for that stupid jerk Goten." She said. Goku nodded. "I don't know where he is. But he told me he would be here." Rehmon felt himself grow angry. He may not have been sure if he loved Bra, but she was his woman right now and he didn't like Goten being around her.  
"Can we at least have cake?" Vegeta asked. "I'm hungry and Bulma didn't make the cake this time." Bulma slapped Vegeta. "Hush up." She said. "Wait for Goten to get here like everyone else." Trunks was kind of backing into a corner, away from Fifi, who looked like she was talking about some very embarrassing things. "Hey!" Gohan called from across the room. "What's going on over there, Trunks?" Trunks waved Gohan off. "Um.. Nothing." He said. Gohan shrugged and walked in the kitchen to pour some More Mountain Dew in his cup.  
Suddenly, the door flew open. A very angry looking Goten walked in. He had a scowl on his face. "Hello, Goten!" Goku said. "Say hello to everyone!" Goten said hello to everyone. When he got to Bra, he stopped. A snide look went on his face. "Hello, Bra." He said. "I heard about your baby. Can I see him?" You could tell Goten was trying to be nice. Rehmon didn't like that.  
"Yeah." He butted in. "The baby's mine. His name's Landon." Rehmon picked up the baby and carted him over to Goten to let him look. "May I hold him?" Goten asked, timidly. Rehmon put his arms more securely around his son. "I don't think so. Landon doesn't like strangers." Bra was standing really close to Rehmon, almost uncomfortably. "C'mon, Rehmon honey. Let Goten hold him, then maybe, he'll go on." Goten scowled horribly and held out his arms. "Let's see him, then." Goten said. Rehmon reluctantly handed the child over.  
As soon as Goten had Landon in his arms, he hitched in a breath and screamed. "You have to hold his head!" Bra screamed, snatching her baby away. "He's only 2 months old! And you weren't holding him right! He's a BOY! That probably hurts! How would you like ME to hold YOU like that?"  
Suddenly, Trunks and Vegeta were in a fit of the giggles. "Sounds like a come on to me, huh dad?" Trunks asked. Vegeta nodded. "Yep." Bra looked at them offensively. "You KNOW I hate Goten!" Goten slicked away and went to join his family, the only people who accepted him right now.  
  
"Okay! The first game is Pin the Beard on Bin Laden!" Vegeta looked at the cardboard beard and the ugly man on the poster. "EW! He can HAVE it!" He said, and he pasted the beard on his face.  
"You have to be blindfolded first, Veggie!" Bulma said. "Oh." Said Vegeta. He took the ugly beard off Bin Laden and let Bulma tie the blindfold around his eyes. "Can you see?" Bulma asked him. Vegeta shook his head. "Nope."  
Bulma gave him a push toward the poster. "HEY!" He said. "Don't push me!" He ripped the blindfold off, turned around, and taped the beard to Bulma's face. "HEY!" Bulma said. She slapped at Vegeta. He slapped at her back. "Hey, no cat fights at Bra's birthday!" Rehmon said. He pulled Bulma back, who looked like she was about to snap Vegeta's neck in 2.  
"My turn!" Bra said. She didn't even put the blindfold on. She just walked over and stuck the beard on Bin Laden. "Yay, I win a TV." She said. Vegeta shook his head. "No, that's not how it works. You were cheating. I demand you go back and put on that D*mn blindfold. I want the TV." Bra groaned and let Bulma put it on her, then she pinned the beard on Bin Laden's chest. "Ha ha." Goten said. "You want a piece of this?" Bra asked him. "I'll beat you with an umbrella like I did that one night! Don't you DARE think I won't!" He backed up timidly. "I vant Trunks to go." Fifi said. "No, I don't want to." Trunks said. "It's a kid's game." Fifi gave him a push up towards the poster. "NO!" Trunks said. "Come on, Trunksie." Bulma said. "You'll do great!" Trunks shrugged. "Fine." He said. "I don't care."  
Bulma put the blindfold on Trunks. He staggered forward and placed the beard in exactly the right spot. He didn't know why everyone was clapping until he removed the blindfold. "What the?" He asked. "That's just eerie." He said. Then he took a TV out of the prize box. "I'll plug it in later." He said.  
  
"The next game is called Twister." Bra said. Rehmon and all the other men groaned. Twister isn't a favorite among men, in case you haven't noticed. "But it's not fair!" Vegeta whined. "Men aren't as flexible as women! We'll be at a disadvantage!" Bulma gasped. "Oh my gosh! Is Vegeta saying that he's afraid he'll LOSE?" Vegeta growled and got on the Twister mat. They had two of them, because there were so many people wanting to play. Krillin had the spinner. "Okay, right foot green!" He said. Vegeta placed his right foot on green.  
"That's not so bad." He said. "It's like just stepping." But then the spinner read, 'Left hand red'. Vegeta had to stretch all the way across the mat, and it was very painful. "Ow!" He said. "My arms are stretching! Hurry!" Rehmon was having a hard time, too, because his muscles were rather sore from hiking the jack on his car. Marron and Bra were having an easy time. Bulma and 18 were, too, but not as easy a time as the younger girls. Goku and Gohan weren't playing because they were afraid they would have someone's butt right in their face. Goten wasn't playing because he felt like an outcast right now.  
"Right hand, Green!" Krillin called in his nasal voice. Rehmon reached across the board and tried his hardest to get to green. It was hard, and he felt like he was being stretched like a piano string. He noticed how Marron did it so easily.  
Rehmon shook his head and looked at the large blue dot in front of his face on the twister mat. Just listen for the next order He thought. I'll be able to quit in a minute. He noticed Vegeta was having a hard time reaching it, too, but by doing sort of a squatting position he managed to do it rather easily.  
"Left foot Blue!" Krillin called. Rehmon stretched his foot out in front of him, and before he realized It, his balance was shifting and he fell squarely on his butt. Pain jarred up him as everyone laughed at him. "That's going to hurt in the morning." He said, and got up. He walked to the sidelines and watched everyone else.  
"I'm twisty like a pretzel." Vegeta said. Bulma nodded. "Yep. You sure are." She said. She was staring at his bent over @$$. Rehmon was struggling to keep his eyes off Marron's. Soon, Vegeta fell and thumped to the ground painfully, because he was forced to stretch one hand behind him and it caused his balance to go haywire. It was now only down to Bra, Marron, 18 and Bulma. Bra looked like she would win because she took all the cheerleading and gymnastics and stuff. "Go, Bra!" Veggie said. "You can beat that midget's daughter!" But Bra wasn't so sure. Marron was pretty good at it.  
"Go, both of you guys!" Bulma said, stretching out to put her right foot on green. 18 was wobbling around uncontrollably. Krillin hesitated to say anything else, because he didn't want his wife to fall. "Come on, Krillin!" Bulma said. Krillin cleared his throat and said right hand yellow, and that caused 18 to topple over. But when she fell, her legs got tangled up in Bulma's and they both fell to the ground. "Hey!" Vegeta said. He helped Bulma up because he didn't want anyone looking up her skirt. "Okay, go Bra!" He said.  
Krillin said right hand green, and as Marron moved her hand over, it bashed against the back of Bra's leg. This caused Bra's balance to shift. She started waving her arms around trying to keep her balance, but in the end, her face went in the carpet.  
"Are you okay Bra?" Vegeta asked. "Is there some carpet up your nose?" Bra shook her head and handed Marron a DVD player. "No." She said. "But I hate losing." Rehmon didn't know if he was supposed to clap or not. "Are you okay?" He asked Bra. She nodded and Rehmon gave her the baby.  
"I want cake now!" Vegeta said. "I'm hungry and I'm tired of games." Bulma put a finger on his lips. "Shut up!" She said. "Be nice! It's your daughter's birthday! We still have some games to play before we can eat cake, you know!" Vegeta jammed his hands in his pockets. "Well, let's hope they go by fast." He heard Trunks' door slam as he and Fifi came out. Trunks looked very strange, like he wanted to blow Fifi's head off. It was a rare look for happy-go-lucky Trunks.  
"Hello, boy!" Vegeta said. "You wanna play these games so we can hurry up an' eat some cake?" Trunks nodded. "Sure." He said. But then he whispered, 'Can you get rid of this chick for a while? She's driving me nuts." Vegeta nodded. "Can do. Say, Fifi, show me your cheerleading routine again?" Trunks gave him a thumbs up. "What game are we going to play?" He asked his sister. Bra pointed to the Piñata. "That game." Trunks looked at the Piñata, and then he picked up a baseball bat. "Great! Can I go first?" Bra shook her head. "No. Women first! You men are too strong and you'll break it!" Trunks handed the bat over. "Fine." He said, and he sat down on the couch to watch for the time being.  
"Mom, do you want to go first?" Bra asked. Bulma shook her head. "No way. 'm too old for that sh*t." But everyone made her, so she took the bat. "Now let me tie the blindfold." She tied the tied the blindfold around her mother's head. "Go, mom!" Trunks said. Bulma took the bat and swung at the Piñata, but Rehmon jerked the rope up and the piñata sailed above her head. "Ah, sh*t!" Bulma said when she missed. "Keep trying!" Marron said. "You get three tries!" Bulma kept swinging, but each time she missed. The last time, she grazed one of the points of the star-shaped-piñata, but she didn't hit it hard enough to do any damage.  
"Me next!" 18 said. She didn't do much better, except she grazed the piñata on all three of her tries. Then Bra, Marron and every woman went. None of them were able to hit it. "You're jerking it too much, Rehmon!" Bra whined. He shrugged. "It's Trunks' turn!" He said. Trunks took the baseball bat out of Bra' hands and let them tie the blindfold on it. He thumped it on the ground like Yamcha did in his baseball games.  
Then he swung at the piñata. But Rehmon's reflexes were so sharp because he was a Saiyan, he jerked it up at just the right time. But Trunks' were good, too. He felt what direction it caused the breeze to go past his face, and realized that it had gone upward. He hovered up and bashed at the Piñata. In just one hit, Candy and stuff rained down on people's heads. A plastic whistle hit Krillin on the head and knocked him out.  
"Krillin!" 18 said. She was the only one who was worried. Everyone else was grabbing candy. Vegeta rushed back in the room and began shoveling candy in his mouth. Bulma noticed he had a strange smell to him. "You don't eat it package and all!" She said. She started grabbing the candy out of his mouth and he bit at her.  
"Hey! I broke it! Don't I get some candy, too?" Trunks asked. But nobody was listening to him; they were all getting candy. While they were, Bulma noticed the strange smell on Vegeta again. It was a sweet smell that smelled something like strawberries. But the weird thing was that they were out of strawberries, so he couldn't have been eating some. "Vegeta, were you in my perfume?" Bulma asked her hubby as he shoveled candy in his mouth. "No. Of course not. Perfume is a ladies' thing." Bulma eyed him suspiciously and continued piling candy in her opened apron.  
Trunks picked up the baseball bat. "Alright, all of you! Clear out before I start using this!" They all cleared out of the way, because Trunks was a man of his word. He looked at the candy remains on the ground. There were 2 Jawbreakers, a plastic whistle, and a dinosaur stencil. "HEY!" Trunks said. "There's only 3 things-and the plastic w"histle is caked with Krillin's blood (Remember, Krillin got knocked out with a plastic whistle)!"  
"That's not our fault, son." Vegeta said. "You should have gotten here sooner!" Flecks of Twizzler wrappers were spewing from Vegeta's mouth. Trunks raised the baseball bat. "Shut up, Pops, or I'll beat you into an oblivion!" Vegeta laughed. "You couldn't beat an clown into oblivion!" Trunks growled. "What difference does it make?" He asked, then threw the baseball bat down. He scooped up the Jawbreakers and popped them in his big cute old mouth.  
"Hey, Trunks!" Fifi said from across the room. Trunks turned around. His face was beat red. "Y-Yes?" He asked. "Trunks, Lez go upstairs, no?" Trunks blushed deeper. "Sure, um, Okay." He followed her up the stairs.  
"Do you guys want to finish with the games, or eat cake?" Bra asked. "Um, I want to finish with the games!" Vegeta piped up. Bulma looked at him strange. "Just 15 minutes ago you couldn't wait to eat cake!" Rehmon said. He was bouncing Baby Landon. "Y-Yes, I know, but now I can't wait to finish with these good old games!" he swung an arm in jolly fashion. "Is there something wrong, dear?" Bulma asked Vegeta. "No." Veggie said. "Nothing at all. "Are you sure?" " Bulma asked. "Why wouldn't I be sure?" Vegeta asked. Bulma shrugged. "Your just acting a little weird, is all."  
"Aaaaaaaaaahhh!" Came a scream from the kitchen. It was Bra. Rehmon went running, because he was afraid she had fell with Landon or something. "What's wrong?" He shouted. He found Bra in the kitchen, pointing at the table. There was a large silver cake-sheet, and lots of strawberry icing- But no cake.  
"Where's my cake?" Bra asked, running into the living room. "Which ones of you ate my strawberry cake before it was time?"  
The pungent smell of strawberries Bulma smelled on Vegeta invaded her mind. "ONES?" She asked. "Only 1 person ate your cake, Bra." She pointed at Vegeta and suddenly noticed the pink gob of icing in his hair.  
"PAPA!" Bra shouted. "Your own daughter's birthday cake!" Landon started to cry from the intensity of her voice. "I was hungry!" Vegeta said. "Vegeta, what do you have to say for yourself?" Bulma barked. "How could you?" Rehmon was just laughing. He figured if the mood in the room got any sadder, Landon would cry so hard he would explode. "Hey!" Goku said. "I've done that plenty of times! It's no big deal!" Vegeta thumbs- upped Goku. "Kakarott has a point." He said. "He does it all the time, and nobody yells at him. What is it, gang up on Vegeta day?" He crossed his arms and pouted. "Yes, but we know your not stupid enough to do something like this!" Bulma said. "That's why we're so disappointed in you, Vegeta!" Vegeta hung his head.  
"Everybody has slip-ups." He grumbled. "And you should have let me eat the cake. I was very, very hungry."  
  
Suddenly, Trunks ran down the stairs so fast that he rolled the last half. He thunked against the ground. "Trunks, are you alright?" Bulma asked him. Trunks got up and rubbed his sore bottom. "Yes, I'm fine." He said. Then he looked behind him, noticed Fifi was coming, and began running again. "Leave me alone!" Trunks screamed. "I don't want to have sex with you!" He ran around the coffee table 3 times before jumping over the couch and knocking it over.  
"Yez you do!" Fifi shouted. "I can teel it!" Vegeta began to laugh. "Jeez, Trunks. Look who's the ladies man." Trunks growled. "I don't want to have sex! Make her leave me alone!" Trunks crawled under the kitchen table and into a little ball.  
"Leave Trunks alone!" Bulma told Fifi. "He's scared to have sex!"  
"MOM!" Trunks croaked. "Thanks a lot!" Fifi had a strange look on her face. "I am so sorry, Trunks." She said. "But eet ees impossible for me to be weeth a man who is afraid of sex." Then she walked across the living room, mumbling: "And he was a rich one, too." Trunks pulled him self out of the table. "She broke up with me, just because I'm afraid of sex!" He stomped on the ground. "Thanks a lot, mother. Now I have to find another girl." Everyone in the whole room was silent, and suddenly Marron said: "I'll be your girlfriend, Trunks." Trunks whipped his head around, and all his lavender hair spilled over his eyes in casual elegance. "Really?" he asked. He ran over to Marron. "You think I'm handsome and you don't care if I'm afraid of sex!?" Marron shook her head. "I don't talk funny, either. I think you're hot."  
"Cool!" Trunks said. "I must BE a ladies man! I can't stay 2 minutes without a girlfriend!" Rehmon looked at them talking and conversing about their future. He couldn't help but feel a hot pang of jealousy. "What?" he asked himself. "I have a girl. Why am I jealous?" Even he couldn't answer that.  
  
End of chapter! Sorry about the delay! I'm trying to write 2 stories at once! Christmas in the next chappie, you guys!!  
  
--Blurubberduckie1@aol.com 


	14. Christmas time!

Chapter 14  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE-my Microsoft Word is screwing up pretty badly, so I will not have spell check for a while. My spelling and grammar may get temporarily bad, but don't worry.  
  
Vegeta was standing on the ladder, whistling a little tune called 'White Christmas'. It was very cold out here, on the very high roof of Capsule Corp. They expected large flurries of snow later on, if it didn't get too cold for snow.  
Vegeta zipped his jacket the rest of the way up and stopped whistling. He frowned. All of his Christmas lights, which he was trying to put up in time for Christmas, had just gone out.  
"Well, f*ck a duck." Vegeta cursed, and unscrewed the bulb he had just applied. He picked another green one out of the box and screwed it on. The lights blinked on and off, but they were the kind that were supposed to. "Yay!" Vegeta said. "Now I can go in the house and maybe when Bulma is done weeding her garden, she'll make me some hot cocoa!" He started scooting backwards to put his feet on the ladder. But when his feet hit the ladder, the ladder began to wobble back and forth. "Oh, no." Vegeta said. "Not thi-" The ladder wobbled and caused Vegeta's feet to wrench sharply to the side, so Vegeta tumbled off the roof. He rolled in the air about 1-½ times, and then he hit the ground on his back. Trunks was squatting beside the flower garden and yanking weeds out of it. When Vegeta hit the ground, he became alarmed.  
"Dad! What are you doing?" He screamed, and ran over. "Are you okay?" Vegeta could only stare in amazement at his son. "It's 40 degrees out here!" He shouted. "Go put a shirt on!" Trunks looked at himself. "But I do have a shirt on." He said. "Maybe your delusional. Let's take you inside so mom can give you some smelly salts." He grabbed his father underneath the armpits. Vegeta weighed 10 pounds more then Trunks, but it was still an easy load to carry.  
"Let me go!" Vegeta yelled, and he started squirming. He got up and dusted himself off. "I'm fine! Look at this house, how beautiful it is!" Trunks glanced at the house. There were lights everywhere you looked, and wreaths, and decorations-Vegeta always tried to make their house look better than all the other neighbors' put together. And it usually did. "Wow. You did a great job, dad." He wiped his muddy hands on his black sweatpants. Vegeta thought Trunks looked very funny in a sweatsuit, but I think it would look cute.  
"Why are you doing that?" Vegeta asked. "It's Bulma's garden. I thought you were in the GR." Trunks shrugged. "I was, but I needed an extra 20 bucks." He went back over to the garden, and Vegeta went into the house.  
  
Vegeta went into the house, to a boring scene. Rehmon and Bra were sitting beside each other on the couch with their baby in between them, watching some stupid Christmas special. The baby cooed when it saw Vegeta. It was only 3 months old, but it could already hold its head up very well and sit up if it was propped up. Landon still couldn't hold his own bottle, but he sure did love his pacifier. "Hello." Vegeta said to Landon. He waved to him.  
"What happened to you?" Bulma asked, running out and brushing the dry grass off Vegeta. By the smell of it, the rolls for tomorrow night's Christmas dinner were in the oven. "I just fell off the roof, is all." Vegeta said. "No major harm done." He kissed his wife. "How about some hot chocolate? Not too many marshmallows and go easy on the milk." Bulma groaned and waltzed into the kitchen, but Vegeta followed her.  
  
"I don't know why you always tell me what to put in the hot chocolate." Bulma said. "I already know." Vegeta shrugged. "You can't be too careful." He jammed a finger into a pumpkin pie and got a spicy, sweet taste. It was very good. "Get your fingers out of the cake, Mr." Bulma said. Vegeta didn't listen to her, though. He stuck his finger is Boston cream Pie, Cheesecake, pecan, apple and Cherrie pies, and a chocolate cake. He liked to sample them ahead of time. Bulma just thought she would give up on telling him to stop.  
"Who's coming here tomorrow?" Vegeta asked. "Oh, everyone." Bulma said. "It's a very special day." Vegeta nodded. He had been on earth a very long time, but still didn't quite understand the concept of Christmas. The only thing he knew was that there was lots of food, talking, people, and he and Bulma usually had sex every Christmas. Oh and there were presents. Lots of them.  
"This Christmas has to be good because This is Landon's 1st one and Rehmon's 1st one he's celebrated on Earth." Bulma said. "He doesn't understand it. Just like you were at first." Vegeta sampled a pea. "I don't really understand it now." Bulma shrugged. "Well then I don't know how else to explain it, dear. Just try to cope with Goku, please?" Vegeta nodded that he would try, even though he didn't approve of being called 'dear'.  
  
"Pick up the D@mn phone!" Bra gasped to Trunks. He was lying on the couch with a beer. He didn't normally drink, but he was in a lot of stress with college. "No." He said. "Mother, you get it. You're right in the kitchen." They heard Bulma sigh from the kitchen and pick it up.  
"It's for Trunks!" She said, and held the phone out the doorway. Trunks ran up and snatched it, and began talking to Marron. Rehmon felt the pang of jealousy again. Why did Marron have to like Trunks? Why? And now, tomorrow, he would have to watch Trunks and Marron make out all over the place. It was torture. "I want some cake!" They heard Vegeta from the kitchen. Bulma asked him to please wait, and they heard Vegeta whine.  
Landon was stirring in his sleep. "Keep it down, Trunks." Rehmon said. Trunks groaned and talked quieter. Rehmon continued watching, 'Olive, the other reindeer'. It was very, very stupid, but mildly entertaining. Vegeta was now sitting under the tree. He was counting his presents, shaking them, and examining he curly shiny ribbons on each of them. Rehmon laughed suddenly. He had gotten Vegeta the biggest joke gift ever. Vegeta would stare at it goggle-eyed, and maybe even scream. Rehmon couldn't wait to give it to him on Christmas day, tomorrow.  
Bra was starting to be a little mean to Rehmon lately, and Rehmon was worried she expected him to propose. He wasn't sure that he was going to, or when. He was still in debate about his feelings. He TOLD her he loved her all the time now, but he didn't know if he meant it. Probley, he just said it to shut her quacking tongue, which Rehmon wanted to rip out sometimes.  
"Hell, yes!" Trunks shouted into the phone amidst the silence. Bra stood up and stomped her stripper-like red boot. "Shut up, shut up, shut up!" She shouted, and ripped the phone away from Trunks. She threw it against the wall. "Hey!" Trunks said. He ran over to the other side of the room and picked up the phone. He listened into it, but all he got was an empty dial tone. "Thanks a lot, sis!" Trunks said. "We were making plans!" He tossed the phone at Bra, but she caught it. "Any time." She sneered. "You guys shut up and stop fighting!!" Vegeta said. "I can't hear inside my presents when I shake them with you two yelling!" He picked up his present and shook it for all it was worth. He heard a small, dainty tinkle. "Uh oh." He said. "I think maybe I just broke something." Then he tossed the present back under the tree and sat down on the couch next to Trunks. Everybody wanted to sit next to Trunks.  
"I feel sad." Trunks said in a therapy fashion. "Bra took the phone away from me when I was talking to Marron. I feel sad." Vegeta felt sad, too. He didn't want all those people to be at his house the next day, but he couldn't help it.  
  
"Hello, Piccolo!" Bulma gushed at their 1st guest on Christmas. He kind of grunted. "Your skin is looking so.Green." Bulma said. Piccolo didn't exactly find this a complement. "Hello Vegeta. Trunks. Rehmon, Bra." Piccolo grunted. He sat down on the loveseat next to Trunks. Piccolo eyed the baby. "How's the kid?" He asked. Landon stared at Piccolo and sucked on his binky. "I want to open my presents." Trunks said. He seemed very interested in his belly button. "Not until everyone gets here!" Bulma said. "Be polite, son!" Vegeta was watching the television. Bulma went and sat down by him. They all stared at Piccolo and he stared back.  
"So.how's everyone?" Piccolo asked. Nobody said anything. "Do you miss Namek, Rehmon?" Rehmon didn't like talking about his days in green face paint, but to a Namek, it was okay. "No, not really. Earth really beats it by a long shot." Vegeta made a somewhat offensive noise. "Any planet would beat Earth, silly." He said. Bulma slapped him. "See? This is what I hate about you sitting by me!" Vegeta said. "Your hitting me and your awful perfume!"  
Bulma whacked him again. "Where's the love?" Vegeta said. "This is supposed to be Christmas here, and as I understand you earthlings are supposed to be in high spirits on this day." Bulma stopped whacking him. "Vegeta, honey, why don't you go check on the roast in the kitchen while we wait for the other guests?" Vegeta sighed, but sometimes things like this made her happy, and she was happy at him and cuddly for the rest of the day, so he decided to go.  
"Hey!" Trunks said. "I thought I just heard someone knock on the door." Bulma jumped up. "I did, too, but I wasn't sure."  
  
Everyone was sitting up in his or her chairs to see who arrived except for Piccolo, who didn't care. Trunks was hoping it was Marron or Goten. Bra was hoping it was Marron too, and Rehmon was hoping it was Yamcha, because they liked to talk. They heard from the door: "Oh, hello Gohan and Videl and Pan! Come right in!" Trunks groaned. "Be polite!" Bulma snapped at him. "Your 23 D*mn years old!" Trunks sat back on the couch. "Hey guys." He said. Pan stomped one of her sneakered feet. "I want to open my presents NOW!" She said. Bulma laughed, but you could tell Gohan and Videl were embarrassed.  
"Can we see the baby?" Gohan asked. "Sure." Bra said. "He's over there with his daddy." Videl and Rehmon were talking, and playing with Landon. Landon couldn't roll yet, so he just lay on his stomach in the floor and played with toys. Some of his toys lit up, and some of them blinked. "Hello, Rehmon." Gohan said. "How's it hanging?" Rehmon smirked up at him, despite his headache and dry mouth. "Oh, fine." Rehmon said. "You know how it is to be a new dad."  
"I want cake! I want presents!" Pan screamed. "Not now, dear!" Bulma said. "Wait for Vegeta to come back and tell me what the turkey's doing! Then maybe you can have a little sample of pie before the other's get here." Bulma was trying to make everyone happy. "Not a sample! I want a cake now!" Pan whined. "Shut the hell up, you brat!" Trunks roared at Pan. "You bellow worse than a beluga whale!" He threw a ball of candy paper across the room. Pan stuck her tongue out at Trunks.  
"I'll get Pan some cake." Bulma said. "Trunks, answer the door if anyone comes." Trunks nodded. He was playing with his belly button again. Bulma walked into the kitchen, whistling a tune. She was headed toward the refrigerator for pie. "I wouldn't go In there." She heard from the corner. Bulma whirled around and saw Vegeta was standing in the corner. "Honey, what are you doing in the corner?" She asked Vegeta. "How was the turkey?" Vegeta's eyes got wide. "Oh, turkey? I guess there was a turkey, wasn't there?" He opened the oven.  
"It looks fine." Vegeta said. Then he shut the oven with a slam. "Just don't open the fridge. K?" Bulma shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Sometimes I wonder about you." She said, and opened it. What she saw surprised her.  
"YOU ATE ALL THIS CAKE TOO?" She stared at Vegeta. Her eyes were red- rimmed and bloodshot; her cheeks red. "It's a complement!" Vegeta offered. "Your cakes are so good, that it's really easy to become absorbed in tasting them-"  
"YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO BE TRYING THE CAKES!" Bulma said. She threw a fork at Vegeta. "It's Christmas-and there are no cakes!" She began ripping at her hair. "Sorry." Vegeta said.  
The doorbell rang. "Somebody's here!" Bulma said. She started to run out. "Oh, wait, I told Trunks to get the door." She heard him scrambling for it, and a little later she heard Krillin, 18 and Marron come in. Trunks was chattering at Marron, it sounded like. "Vegeta, come on. We'll tell everyone what you've done." Vegeta jerked away from her. "I can do that without you holding on to me like a dog, you know."  
  
"So I ate all the cakes, and there won't be any for Christmas." Vegeta scratched the back of his head. "No cakes?" Trunks asked. "That's not fair! You got cakes!" He was shaking his presents under the tree, and Marron was watching and giggling.  
"Gohan, when did you say your dad was gonna get here?" Rehmon asked. "Everyone's wanting to open their presents." Gohan shrugged. "I don't know. He had to go pick Goten up from the modeling agency." There was quiet in the room for a moment. Every head turned to Bra. They knew she'd always wanted to marry a male model for the publicity. Rehmon saw the look on Bra's face. "I could be a male model!" He said. "I got lots of offerings- and I'm much more handsome than Goten is!" Everyone nodded especially Bra. "Of course you could." She said. "But you're a lawyer. You don't have to try." Rehmon just stared at his baby on the floor.  
"I hear someone walking up!" Trunks said. Vegeta did, too. "It's Kakarott." He said. "I'd know that ki from anywhere." They all waited on the floor. Suddenly, right before the Sons got to the door, Bra had something in her eye. She had to go into the bathroom to remove it. Trunks walked over to the door and prepared to open it at the doorbell rang, but the Sons didn't ring the doorbell.  
"Merry Christmas!" Goku said as he busted through the door. Trunks sailed into the couch. "Hey!" He said. "You need to learn to knock!" He peeled himself from the carpet. "Hey, Goten!" He said. "I heard ya got to be a male model! How is it?" They shook hands with each other; being best friends and all. "It's okay." Goten said. "I didn't figure they'd pick you- mean, they usually stick with the handsome guys." Trunks said. Goten laughed and threw a fake punch at Trunks.  
Goten, Goku and Chi Chi's hands were full of presents. "Who are we waiting on?" Goku asked. Everyone looked at Bulma, because this was her party. "Yamcha." She said quietly. "What? The loser?" Vegeta asked. "You know I don't like him! You know I don't want him in the same house as me! I don't want to have to go to jail for murder!" Bulma patted Vegeta on the back. "You'll live; I promise."  
  
"Hi guys!" Yamcha said when he came in the door. The only ones that waved at him were Goku and Bulma, because they had been his friend since he was 18. He had a present for everyone, but all the presents were small. Yamcha wasn't very rich. He made a living on the money he'd made as a young adult playing professional baseball. When he and Bulma had been dating, she'd hated everything about the job except the tight spandex. It wasn't a living to be proud of. "Can we open our presents now?" Pan asked. Bulma nodded. "Yes, you can."  
  
Landon played with his new toys. He had a rocking horse, a blinking crib-light, a Glowworm, a big fluffy teddy bear, and a new car seat, crib, set of bottles and bouncer from his parents. Because he couldn't sit up yet, he had to observe his presents from lying on his stomach.  
Rehmon was looking at his presents. He was very pleased with them, and was glad he didn't get anything for the baby as his present. He hated it when people did that. Rehmon had gotten a Playstation 2 and about 20 games from Bra, some clothes from Bulma, and some of that summer sausage set stuff from Vegeta. He got a baseball cap from Yamcha and some more games from Trunks. He couldn't wait to play the game system in his room. "Thanks!" He said to everyone.  
'Geeta got lots of things for Christmas. He was still in the middle of opening some of them. He had gotten lots of gifts like clothes and shoes, but his favorite so far was the joke-gift Rehmon had gotten him. They were some very PERSONAL books. Right now, Vegeta was opening the present from Bulma. She was sitting across the room, next to Goten. Probably congratulating him. This year, Bulma's gift was rather small and he only got one from her. There was a small black box inside the red and green festive wrapping paper. He tore the top off the box, expecting jewelry. But silver car-keys fell in his lap. He was very curious to why he'd gotten car-keys, so he flew outside to investigate. Sitting in the driveway was a bright blue Ferrari convertible!  
Vegeta's black Ferrari was only 2 years old, but he loved cars; especially flashy ones.  
  
"Did everybody open their presents?" Bulma asked. Everyone nodded. Trunks was carting an X-box (that made for his 3rd) a gift certificate for Big Boyz Toyz (It's a store) and some new clothes. Mostly with the Capsule Corp logo on it. "Thanks, guys!" He said. "Especially to dad for this cool new game-Hey, where is dad, anyway?" He sat some of his clothes down on the couch to remove the tags. "He's probley outside, observing his new gift." Bulma tried a cookie out of the expensive cookie assortment Yamcha had brought her.  
Vegeta had gotten Bulma a ring. It was a red diamond with a gold band, and Bulma loved diamonds. She got one every year from her husband; but last year it had been a beautiful necklace. Bulma knew that all the money he spent on her diamonds was probley equal to a Ferrari.So she had gotten him one. She had gotten Pan something her parents would hate her for. She had bought Pan a puppy and a horse, two things she asked for.  
Bra didn't get a horse, because she already had 2, and she didn't get a car, because she drove a silver Mercedes Roadster identical to Rehmon's, except hers was red. Bra got tons of clothes, a diamond necklace from Rehmon(He hadn't gotten her a ring because he was afraid she would think he was proposing) and lots of stuff for the baby. She wasn't mad; she liked getting stuff for her child.  
  
Christmas dinner was.interesting. The Saiyan males, Goku, Gohan, Goten, Vegeta, Trunks, and Rehmon stuffed their faces terribly, snorting in spaghetti and inhaling rigatoni. Vegeta tore at the turkey and cut open the Capon, while Trunks stuck with the broccoli casserole and Cole slaw. Rehmon ate at the green beans and Brussels spouts, stopping every once in a while to shove a bite of baby food in his son's mouth.  
Bra was taking dainty bites of her broccoli casserole and trying to keep Trunks from stealing bites of it. Bulma tried not to notice the snorting, terrible noises and elbows on the table. "I'm so glad my parents are in Somalia." She said to herself. A long strip of half chewed capon spewed on her plate from Vegeta, who was eating too fast. "Sorry." He said through a full mouth, and slurped it up right off her plate.  
"Don't you think I would like to eat without Vegeta spit all over my plate?" She asked, and she scraped all her food on to Vegeta's face. "You've had my spit in worse places." Vegeta said with a smirk and dug in. Marron was telling Trunks to please slow down on his eating, and he was ignoring his girlfriend. She didn't mind much, though. She just went out on the deck to smoke. Rehmon saw this opportunity and followed her outside with a smoke of his own.  
Bulma ripped Vegeta's plate away from in front of his face and his forehead banged on the table. "Hey, that's mine!" Vegeta said. "If you want some, get your own!" Bulma shook her head. "I don't want it, Vegeta! You don't need it! You've had enough! And besides, you don't need to be eating like that!" Vegeta hung his head. "Look, if your worried about me getting fat, that's none of your business!" He grabbed at his plate again, until Bulma was finally tempted to toss it out the window to Kasai. Vegeta hung his head and whimpered.  
  
"I'm glad that experience is over." Bra griped. "That was nasty! All of you where acting like a mountain lion on a rotted carcass!"  
"No we weren't!" Goten said. A long strip of capon hung from his lips. "Suck up that piece of food and then you'll have room to talk." Bra said. "I'm surprised you guys don't eat the meat raw!"  
"I do." Said Trunks. Every eye went on him. "Well, sometimes you get cravings for things like that!" Most everyone rolled their eyes. "I wanna go sledding in the snow!" Pan cried. "Look at it! And there's a big hill in the woods behind this house!" Vegeta jumped up. "I want to go sledding, too!" Vegeta loved to go sledding because for some strange reason, he enjoyed the feeling of frostbite. "I wanna go too!" Rehmon said. "I've never been before. We didn't get a lot of snow on Namek, as Piccolo should know." Piccolo didn't nod or anything. He remained silent.  
"But we only have 1 sled." Bra said. "And it belongs to Trunks." Trunks nodded. "Mom and dad got it for me when I was 8." He grabbed it out of the closet and hugged it. "Nobody but me gets to use it!" He said.  
"Now, that's not very nice, Trunks!" Bulma said. "You have to share your stuff." Trunks shook his head. "He doesn't have to." Rehmon said. "You can sled on a piece of a cardboard box or a trashcan lid." He was putting a clean diaper on Landon. Bra was watching to make sure he didn't do it wrong. That bugged Rehmon more than anything.  
"I'm not sledding on a trash can lid." Pan whined. "Then I guess you won't sleigh at all!" Trunks said, then he carted his sled outside. He didn't need a coat because being a Saiyan and all; he generated his own body heat.  
Vegeta reached out side the window, hoping not to be bitten by any bums, and got the plastic trash can lid. Pan sawed one of the sides off a cardboard box. Rehmon took the other trashcan lid, Bulma took one of the sides of the box. Bra and Piccolo didn't want to sled, and Goku and Goten took the other 2 sides of the box. Gohan and Videl didn't want to sled anyway.  
  
"Watch out for baby trees!" Bulma said. "I broke my ankle sledding over one when I was a kid! And Trunks broke his arm on his sled." Trunks nodded. Marron was standing near, so he decided to tell his wonderful tail of amazing bravery. "I was riding my sled down the biggest, steepest hill in this woods." He pointed at a big tall hill. He was lying. It was impossible to even get UP the rocky terrain of that hill. "I was riding down, enjoying the wind in my hair, when my sled hit a baby pine tree. My sled flipped, and we flew through the sky. When I landed, I was still on the sled, but my arm was pinned under it at a strange angle. As the sled began to go again, my arm snapped. It was painful, but I didn't cry."  
Everyone was staring at Trunks non-blinking. "That sounds like it would have ripped your arm off." Marron said in her meek voice. "Not just break it." Trunks puffed out his chest. "Well, when you're as big and tough as I am, miracles can happen." Rehmon started clapping. "Way to go!" He said. "Your really great at this telling lies thing! You could win a medal!" Trunks made a very ugly face. "I was not telling a lie." Then he got on his sled and slid down. It was a very fast sled, but it turned easily on the slippery snow. He landed at the bottom of the hill unharmed. There was a track left in the snow where the steel blades of the sled had cut into the snow and ice.  
"I want to go, now!" Vegeta said. He threw his trashcan lid down and plopped himself on it.  
  
"Go!" He said to the trashcan lid. "Start sliding!" Bulma rolled her eyes. "You've got to give yourself a shove." She explained. Then she put out her foot and kicked Vegeta in the back. He made a noise and was about to yell, but the sled started to go. As he screamed with pleasure, white smoke unfurled out of his mouth from the chilling cold. It blasted back into his face, causing droplets of evaporated water to form on his face.  
'Watch out for baby trees!" Bulma called to him from the top of the hill, nagging on him as always. "I'm watching!" Vegeta said. He zoomed past a rock and then realized how steep the hill was. He also realized that he had little to no control over the trash can lid sled, because it didn't have a turning device like Trunks'. He began to get a little scared, but he eventually made it down in one piece.  
"You looked a little frightened towards the end, dad." Trunks said, helping him up. "I'm going back up to stand in line for round two!" Rehmon was on his trashcan lid, belly to the ground, and was zooming down the hill with a smile on his handsome face. He wasn't scared at all. He didn't realize the danger of sledding down this way. If he was to sled over a sharp rock and it was to cut the thin plastic of the cheap trashcan lid, he would be gutted like a fish. But he wasn't thinking about that right now. He was reaching the end of the hill. "I made it!" He said. He looked up. The hill was so steep he could barely see his friends, son and girlfriend.  
"It's freezing out here." Vegeta said. He sprung his aura up more. "I don't think I'll go again." Vegeta said. "Looks too much like a child's sport." He flew back up the hill to join everyone else. Rehmon did the same.  
  
Goku and Pan and Bulma sleighed down the hill with no problem. The trashcan lids worked better than the box, but they managed. It was now Goten's turn. "I want to go down a different route." He said, and pointed behind them. It was a very bumpy, rocky slope of the hill. It wasn't as steep as the slope they had been sledding off of, but it was rocky, bumpy and dangerous.  
"NO!" Bulma said. "Are you crazy? That will kill you!" Goten was already sitting on the box. "Not if I'm careful." He said. "Come on, don't do stupid thinks to impress people." Pan whined. "Get off that box and slide down this slope." Goten shook his head. "Nope. Now everyone watch me!" He slung himself down the hill faster than anyone else had. The box was sliding along the rocks just fine. But the various sharp twigs and pebbles began to saw at the thin cardboard. Goten looked down between his knees and noticed a small hole in the box. He noticed it was getting bigger as he sled down. The rocks and tree branches were destroying the box! He panicked and held his leg out to brake, but the box hit a bump and he flipped. He bonked his head on a rock as he went down, and as everyone watched him roll down the hill, the white snow began to be streaked with blood.  
"I'll bet that hurts." Rehmon said, bouncing Landon on his hip. "Serves the B*st*rd right." He smiled and chuckled. "Rehmon!" Bra said. "Just because he's my ex doesn't mean that he is white trash! I've got to go down there and help him!"  
Bra could fly, but she didn't like to. So she just grabbed Trunks' sled from him ("HEY!") and got on it. She slid down the hill, avoiding rocks and such until she reached the mangled young man at the foot of the hill. His head was gashed, one of his eyes was bloodshot and bleeding, and his nose was a geyser of blood.  
  
End of chapter 14! Sorry about the delay! Review! 


End file.
